Enemies, Allies, and Love
by My Hazel Eyes
Summary: Katara was captured after Ba Sing Se, but not before she healed Aang. She is Zuko's servant and he tries to gain her forgiveness and trust. What will happen in the months to follow before Sozin's comet? Zutara
1. Captured

[Katara's POV]

I don't know how it happened. One moment I'm flying away from Ba Sing Se with a newly revived, but unconscious, Aang and the next – I'm falling. I couldn't tell you what happened after that either – I blacked out. When I came to I was chained to a wall and after a few minutes a guard came in.

_Of course. Just my luck. The Fire Nation._

The guard came towards me with a cup in hand.

"Here," she said. She sounded sympathetic. I realized then that I was parched and my lips were about to crack. I took the cup without hesitation. The contents were gone in a matter of seconds. I looked down into the cup regretfully and notice herbs.

"What did you? What did you…put…in my…cup?" My words were slow and my eyes started to droop. The guard just gave me another sad half smile as she got up to leave. Everything went black.

*3 days later*

The next time I awoke I was in the Fire Nation. By the looks of it I was being taken to the palace far behind Zuko and Azula. It was a long trek to the palace, especially since I'd been asleep for approximately four days. I would have run away but a) I was too exhausted already, b) the guards would quickly catch me, and c) I was wearing blue in a sea of red.

The air was stifling; making me glad I'd abandoned my overcoat after we left the North Pole. The crowds parted for the guards while they stared at their new prisoner. I did my best to ignore them and look like the proud Waterbending master I was. After about an hour of walking up the winding path we reached the palace city where I received more odd stares. Once we crossed the city we were ushered into the palace. I heard a servant mumbling about the Fire Lord already waiting.

As we walked I looked around, keeping track of which way we turned and what was next to the corner so I wouldn't get lost when I make my escape. I made sure to walk taller and prouder when we reached a door that I assumed led the way to the Fire Lord's hall.

The guards on either side of the large, ornate door rushed forward to grab the handles and heaved. Apparently the doors were heavy. _Bang goes that plan. I'll just have to find another way out of here._ The guards escorting me pushed me forward into the dark hall, or so I thought. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness just inside the doorway I saw a wall of fire at the other end. Behind it sat three figures. Zuko, Ozai, and Azula. _Great, it's a family reunion for a family of liars,_ I thought bitterly. We walked right up to the wall and stopped. I saw Zuko's eyes widen when he saw me but the returned to the cold stare. The guards bowed briefly beside me. I guess they expected me to do the same.

"Kneel in the presence of the Fire Lord," one of the guards behind me hissed.

I just stared Ozai right in the eyes. _If only looks could kill,_ I thought regretfully.

"Kneel!" The guard kicked the back of my leg but I righted myself before I could go down.

"I said kneel!" the guard yelled. I saw amusement in the Fire Lord's eyes before there was a sharp pain across my back. I gasped at the unexpected pain but then clenched my teeth, refusing to show my pain. I still didn't kneel and was then whipped again. I flinched and grit my teeth. Zuko had a mix of horror and admiration in his eyes. After taking several more hits, I felt blood soaking my back. The Fire Lord finally spoke.

"Enough. She will learn soon enough. What is your name girl?"

"Why does my name matter if you're just going to kill me anyways?" I countered defiantly. I felt another whip hit me. I swirled around. "Tui and La! Didn't he say _ENOUGH!_" I gestured back to the Fire Lord, hiding a wince at the motion. Behind me the Fire Lord laughed.

"You have fire girl, I'll give you that. But who said anything about killing you? Prince Zuko? Say 'hello' to your new servant. Welcome home."

"Thank you Father. Take her to my chambers. I will be there shortly." I balled my fists in anger but let the guards lead me out.

We walked the opposite way from were we came in. The way to Zuko's chamber was pretty simple but as we walked I could feel the fatigue of blood loss overwhelming me. We reached a simple black door on the right side of the hallway and stopped. Everything was getting dizzy so I stepped over to the wall and leaned against it. _Zuko's servant? I don't think so!_

"Catch her!" I heard a voice in the distance. Then I felt arms on me to keep me from hitting the floor. "Bring her in here. Lay her on her stomach." I felt relieved to be off my feet and resting on something soft. "You may leave," the voice commanded and the door shut.

"Katara? Katara, it's Zuko. I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be. But right now we need to get fixed up. I sent for the doctor but I have a feeling you'll want to heal yourself. I'll be right back." His voice sounded gentle and apologetic. A few minutes later Zuko came back and kneeled down next to me.

"Katara? Wake up." I opened my eyes and was greeted by gold ones. "Can you sit up?" he asked. I nodded my head and sat up.

"Alright let's get you to the bathroom." Zuko helped me stand and kept his hands on my forearms. I held his as he walked backwards, looking over his shoulder every so often. It was hard for me to keep my eyes open; all I want to do is go back to sleep. I didn't realize that Zuko stopped and ran into his chest.

"Hey, stay awake. If I put you in the water will you attack me?"

I hung my head, tired of holding it up. "No," I mumbled and he helped me forward again.

"I'm sorry if this hurts but I need to pick you up." I felt his arm behind my knees and his other arm at the top of my shoulders. I hissed in pain. There was one lash there. "I'm sorry," he said again. "Here we go." I heard a splash then the water rushed around me. I gasped as it hit my wounds.

"I'm going to get you some dry clothes. I'll put them next to the towels for when you're done." With that he got out of the tub and closed the door.

The water was cold and woke me up. I concentrated on the lashes on my back and moved my hands; the water followed obediently. After a few seconds I could feel my skin come back together and sew itself without leaving a trace that it was there at all. I felt refreshed and started practicing by making shapes out of ice before finally getting out. I bended the water out of my clothes and back into the tub. I looked around for the towels and didn't see any.

_Clothes next to the towels my butt._ I cracked open the door and looked out. _Oh. There they are._ In the next room was a "powder" room. I hadn't seen one this nice since we left Toph's home. I stepped into the blue room. It was a very calming color with white trimmings. I grabbed a baby yellow towel off the rack and wrapped my hair with it. The clothes on the counter were baggy looking and red, so I assumed they were Zuko's. I took off my robe and saw the red remains of it. My breast bindings fell off themselves from being ripped so many times.

"Great," I said aloud. When I picked up Zuko's shirt I noticed black fabric tucked under it so I picked that up first. They were breast bindings. And underwear to match. _How thoughtful of Zuko._ I quickly put the under clothes and shirt on. The pants I had to tighten almost all the way. _I've lost a lot of weight since the South Pole. Wow._ I stopped reflecting and walked out of the blue room.

"Zuko? Do you have a brush?" I asked. He looked up.

"Yeah. It's in the top drawer on the right."

"Thank you," I responded and walked back in. He followed.

"The doctor's going to come in to give you some bandages. I told him that I'd help you."

"Why would he do that?" I asked, looking at him through the mirror.

"For show. I don't want my father or Azula to know you can heal."

"Why would you care?" I asked bitterly, glaring.

"Because I regret my decision already. My uncle is in jail, you were captured, and the Avatar is dead. I need to make things right." I wasn't going to tell him he was wrong until I was sure I could trust him, if at all.

"I'm not just going to trust you, you know? But for what it's worth, that's a good start," I said as I tied my hair in a high pony tail.

**In my story, Mai doesn't have any romantic interest in Zuko so there won't be any cliché drama between her and Katara. I hope you liked the first chapter and I would appreciate reviews. :D**


	2. Duties

** I realize that Zuko is out of character, but I hope in this chapter you will understand why I did so. Thank you all for your reviews. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. :D**

[Katara's POV]

I stood up from the vanity seat and was about to walk out of the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Please stay here. I'll be right back." Zuko gave me a pleading look to match his voice. Then he walked out.

"Come in," he called in the cold voice of a prince and the door opened.

"My prince. Here are the bandages and ointment you requested." The new voice sounded younger than I would have expected. I wished I could see if the face would match.

"Thank you."

"Please let me know if you need anything else. Welcome back to the Fire Nation," the man said and shut the door.

"You can come out now," Zuko said after a moment.

When I walked into the main chamber I saw a look of relief and regret on Zuko's face. My curiosity flared but I tried my best to repress it. I wasn't quite sire what to do so I just stood there waiting for Zuko to come back to reality and say something. I was getting impatient though, considering this was my captor and I was in the Fire Nation. After about five minutes my impatience, along with pent up anger, got the best of me.

"Okay Zuko. What is wrong with you? You have everything you wanted! The Avatar's dead, you're home, and you have your honor back. There is no reason for you to be brooding and wallowing in self-pity." Just like in Ba Sing Se, Zuko just stood there and took whatever I threw at him. _I feel a little better now. Maybe I should yell at him more often._ I chuckled inwardly at the thought. _What would be even better?_

At that thought I summoned water from the bathroom and sent a whip at Zuko. When it hit him, he didn't react more than flinching. I called more water to me and threw all of it, full force, at his chest. He flew back, head hitting the dresser. Still, he didn't react so I froze all of the water around him; only his head was left free. I walked over and glared down at him.

_He's actually good looking,_ I noticed. The ends of his hair were covered in frost. _I'd consider dating him if he hadn't chased us for a year with no redeeming qualities to speak of._ Zuko just laid there staring at the ceiling, avoiding my eyes.

"Why would you trust me?" I asked him, trying to gain his attention.

"Because you trusted me in Ba Sing Se. Since I betrayed that trust I thought the only way to redeem myself was to trust you and try any way I could to earn it back," he replied, nonchalantly.

I thought that that was a reasonable answer. _Maybe, if he's not lying, there's hope for him after all._ "What made you change your mind so fast? Four days ago you couldn't wait to be home."

He sighed. "Four days ago I didn't see a young woman being whipped for not kneeling or stating her name. Four days ago my father didn't welcome me home because I killed the Avatar, let alone a person, especially since I wasn't the one that did it. Four days ago I didn't realize just how much I changed, going a different direction than my nation."

My anger evaporated and I just stood there shocked. There was no denying the pain in his eyes or the regret on his face. The ice melted but he just stayed there. _Can I trust him? He seems so sincere but he seemed sincere back in Ba Sing Se. What happened in the catacombs after Aang and I left?_

"What happened after I left?" I asked, needing an answer to my question.

"I'm assuming at Ba Sing Se. My uncle told me that I was a crossroads of destiny. I had to choose between right and wrong essentially. Azula came in with her Dai Li agents and imprisoned him for treason. She let me decide between coming home as a traitor and coming home as a hero. I was too proud to come back a traitor. I should have escaped with my uncle when I had the chance. We were living a simple life, uncomplicated. That's the happiest I'd been since my mother left," he confided.

"Then why throw it away?"

"I thought I would be happier with my father's love and acceptance. But he's not the father I want. He's not a father at all."

"Would you get your uncle out if you could?"

"Of course," he said, lifting his head to look at me for the first time in ten minutes.

"If I helped you get him out would you come with me, when I figure a way out of here?" I asked, hoping to Tui and La that I wasn't making the wrong choice.

"Do you still think there's a chance the Fire Nation won't win the war?"

"If there are people fighting for their homes, then there's always a chance."

He sat there contemplating, and then nodded his head. "Okay, but we'll need to plan this carefully and be sure that Azula, and Agni forbid, my father don't find out. I'd be put to death for treason and I can imagine your punishment would be much steeper if they found out."

"Excellent. What about the day of the eclipse? That would give us plenty of time to plan and your father and psycho sister would be powerless to stop us," I recommended, knowing full well that Sokka would still go through with the invasion.

"That's what I was thinking, too. Until then, and I know you'll hate this, but you must play the part of an obedient, broken servant girl. At least while we are out and about. Within my chambers you're fine to be the fiery Waterbender you are. And please, when others can see you, don't use any bending."

I sighed and said, "If I have to. And you're right; I don't like this one bit. What do I have to do?"

"I'll need to get you servant's clothes to wear tomorrow. I apologize in advance. The Crowned Prince's female servants are considered concubines so your clothes won't be as modest as you normally wear, but you're more than welcome to wear one of my robes during the day in here. Again, when we're out and about, you have to look the part."

"Anything else?"

"The rest I'll have to fill you in on as we go. Concubines wear the mark of their owners if they're actually assigned. Traditionally, concubines are given a permanent mark, branding. But there's something that my uncle and I discovered that would be better for you. It's like at tattoo, but the beauty of it is that it's only temporary. It will stay on for weeks to months at a time, depending on how much you scrub it when you bathe."

"Perfect. Well, I don't know about you but I'm tired. Where do I sleep?"

"Well, the same place as me." Zuko blushed and averted his gaze again.

"Oh, come on. It won't be that bad. Just stay on opposite sides of the bed. That bed is wide enough for us to sleep at the ends of the bed with no danger of even coming close to each other." I put on a good show of nonchalance but inside I was terrified. _I'm sleeping in the same bad as the Crowned Prince? How did that happen?_

"You're right. If it doesn't work out I can have more blankets brought in for the day seat," he gestured to the couch which was missing the back. Then he stood up, dripping.

I started laughing. He looked like a baby moose-lion straight out of the river. His hair and clothes stuck to him. He had a pouting face as if he was put out by my laughing, which only made me laugh harder. _He is one of the few people in this world who can pull off a pouty face. And he looks so darn cute doing it too._

"Do you mind?" Zuko asked, a hint of his old self in his voice, gesturing to himself. I gathered all the water from his clothes and ground and sent it back to the bathtub. When I came back Zuko was setting up the pillows and blankets at either end of the bed.

"Which side do you want?" he asked.

"I'll take the one away from the door, if you don't mind of course."

"No, I don't mind," he replied, climbing into bed. I did the same.

"Good night, Katara. And I'm sorry about earlier. You shouldn't have had to go through that. But you were brave to do so quietly."  
"Thanks. Good night." I went to sleep that night already planning the months to come, and praying to anyone who would hear me to keep my family safe.

** I think that Zuko is still a little bit out of character but I'll work on making him into his old cheery self. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as it's written. Thank you again.**


	3. Marks

** If anyone wants me to attempt a chapter from Zuko's POV I will do so upon request. :D**

[Katara's POV]

When I awoke, my blanket and pillow were both on the floor and I was drowning in humidity. The sun was starting to rise and when I looked over I saw Zuko was awake and meditating on the balcony. I groaned, wishing that my being in the Fire Nation was all a bad dream. Zuko looked up from his spot and gave me a small half smile.

"Good morning," he said.

"Is it always this muggy in the morning? I feel like I'm going to have to cut my way through the air," I asked.

"Every day. And it only gets worse as the day goes on, except for at night. But don't worry, you'll get used to it. Would you like to spar with me? It wouldn't be today, but eventually. Azula knows you're a Waterbender and she's told my father, no doubt. But if they ask I can say it's a privilege for good behavior."

"I'd love to!" I replied, excited.

"Great. Well, we should probably get you some clothes and a 'tattoo'. Come with me," he said and got up.

We walked out of his room and down the hall, again, the opposite direction from where we came. Other than that I merely followed Zuko, trusting his knowledge of the palace and trying to look like the servant I was supposed to be. We saw no one but guards outside on the wall of the palace patrolling. Finally we reached a door that Zuko opened and I followed him, head bowed.

"Uma? I need some clothes for my new servant, please." I heard the woman walk away to get the clothes Zuko requested. "Stay here; don't talk to anyone unless spoken to. I need to go get the ink." I just nodded and he walked away also.

"Here you are, sugar." The woman had come back with a bag full of clothes and was holding it out to me. She had long, elegant black hair that went down her back. She wore a red halter top stopping just below her belly button with a low cut black skirt that flowed down to her ankles but it had slits up the side to her mid-thigh with nothing underneath that I could see. The woman was younger than I'd expected, about twenty-five.

"Thank you," I said, reaching out to take the bag. "Are you Uma?"

"Yes I am. And you're Prince Zuko's newest servant I suppose."

"Yes ma'am." I bowed my head again and waited for Zuko to come back.

"Thank you Uma. Have a nice day," Zuko said behind me and I jumped, not hearing him come up behind me. Uma bowed and walked away which is when I saw her tattoo. The Fire Nation insignia was on her right shoulder blade, long ago healed. I wondered who she "belonged" to.

When we reached Zuko's room again I put the bag down and took a seat by the open balcony doors. Zuko when and stood outside.

"Zuko?"

"Hm?"

"Whose mark is the Fire Nation insignia?"

"My father's, well, the current Fire Lord's. I'm surprised you haven't asked what mine is though, considering it'll be on you for the next few months," he chuckled.

"I guess I just didn't think about it. Is the mark the same for each place in the Royal family?"

"No, well, generally speaking. The mark is usually unique to the person. Something that is defined by their traits, their character, anything they want really."

"What is yours then?"

"My mother helped me pick mine, though she hoped I'd never use it. She always told me I was determined and hardworking. My sister is a prodigy and all I wanted was my father's approval so I worked day and night to get my forms right but to no avail. My mark is a giant fire ant; hardworking and determined creatures. You should probably go get changed, I have a meeting in an hour. I'll have some breakfast brought."

I got up and grabbed the bag and walked back into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my hair before even looking in the bag. I found a long skirt with a slit up the side, like Uma's but mine was red. Conveniently there were no leggings, much to my distaste. The shirt I found was a tube top with one strap on my left shoulder and cut off above my belly button. _[Like in the show.__]_ No sooner had I put it on when there was a knock on the door.

"Katara?" Zuko asked and I opened to the door. "Don't forget to put the bandages on. We're going out around the palace."

"Oh, right. Thanks."

"And a friendly suggestion. You might not want to wear your necklace. I can put it somewhere safe if you'd like."

I reached my hand up to my mother's necklace and sighed. He was right but I was afraid to part with it. I took it off anyways and gave it to Zuko. He walked out and I closed the door again. The bandages were next to the bag, unnoticed. I took off my shirt and breast bindings so I could put the bandages underneath. I took one large bandage and put ointment along the length, again, for show and so it would stay without much help. I wrapped it around my torso, hiding my stomach, before putting my bindings back on. I thought it best to pick out a different shirt but then thought it might be suspicious to people we saw if I tried to hide it. After all, I was Zuko's slave; he had to keep up the façade of a heartless prince. When I was done I returned to Zuko's room.

"Hey. Breakfast will be here in a few minutes." He looked up at me and his face filled with concern. I looked down at myself. The only things out of place were the bandages.

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"You had to endure pain for nothing, you're away from your family, play the part of a servant," he trailed off as if his answer was obvious.

"Oh. Well, it's nothing you have to apologize for. You obviously didn't know, although something tells me your sister did."

"Yes, well, I still feel terrible about the whole thing. I know what it's like to be in a strange place alone."

"I can imagine." After that there was silence. Zuko bowed his head, his mind seemingly elsewhere. I went back to my seat by the balcony. The silence was pleasant but Zuko broke the silence a few minutes later.

"We should probably, um, give you your mark before the food gets here. We'll be going to the meeting after that." I just nodded and he led me to the vanity in the bathroom.

He pulled out a stencil and moved my bandage down so he could put it on my shoulder blade. The ink he used was cold and jumped a little at the contact.

"Sorry," he mumbled. In the mirror I saw the look of concentration on his face. "Okay, don't move yet," he said and removed the stencil. "I'm going to warn you now, this is going to hurt. The ink stays in your skin through heat and I have to make it look like a real, permanent mark. Are you ready?" he asked, looking at me through the mirror.

I nodded my head and grit my teeth. He placed his hand above the wet ink and heated his hand. I felt the burning of it, like you would feel sitting too close to the fire. His hand got hotter still, I could feel the blisters coming to the surface and I resisted the urge to scream. Then his hand was gone, there was a single tear in my eye that I blinked away. Zuko dug through a drawer and pulled out a round container. There was a gel inside.

"This will help with the pain and help the blisters heal faster. They aren't bad enough to scar. I used to burn my fingers all the time when I was first learning how to firebend," he laughed as he put the salve on my new mark. There was an immediate numbing and coolness.

"Thank you." Then there was a knock.

"Food's here. We need to eat quickly and then go."

"Do I get shoes by chance?" I asked.

"Not in the palace. They'll be given to you if we go out of the palace. Standard for all servants."

"Wonderful. Let's eat then and get this day over with. You should probably tell me what I have to do for meetings." The door opened and servants came in with food and put the trays on the table on the balcony where Zuko and I went and say down.

"You'll always be behind me with your head down, like you did this morning. And when I'm at the meeting you'll wait outside the doors and come in if I need something, which rarely happens. I may have you dismissed back here if the meeting runs too long. If that happens then I'll have you get out my sparing gear," he continued when the servants left and closed the door.

I nodded my head and picked out a ripe pear. "How long until you can let me spar with you?"

"In a week or two if you're on you 'best behavior' in front of everyone."

"Excellent," I said with a grin.

** Okay, so I know this chapter was long and fluff filled but when the time comes I have an awesome sparring scene in mind for these two so just bare with me. I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I might not be able to have the next chapter up for a few days due to the Relay for Life coming up this week. I'm making bracelets to sell which is very time consuming. You can count on me writing when I take my breaks though. :D**


	4. Meeting

** I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get up. I promise that I'm trying to get these chapters up as quickly as I can. I've been so busy the past week and it will be the same this week so please be patient with me. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and I'm sorry it's a little shorter but I'm doing the best I can.**

** FYI: Ozai is a little bit out of character but he serves his purpose.**

[Katara's POV]

"We should go," Zuko said, looking up at the sun's position.

I nodded and stood up, following Zuko out the door. We walked down the left hall, back towards the meeting hall we were in yesterday. Except we kept walking when we got to it. Zuko led me farther down the corridor and took a right at the end. To the left was a garden with a small pond and tree; it was peaceful looking. I stopped keeping track of where I was going and just followed. I notice that the marble floor wasn't cold like I expected. Instead it was warm; probably a mix of being in the Fire Nation and all the firebenders around.

Zuko stopped and turned around and I was thankful for the three step following distance. "Stay here until I'm done, or I send someone for you. Hopefully I'll be done shortly. Remember to keep your head and eyes down." I nodded and he entered the meeting room.

I walked across the hall and sat on my knees with my back to the wall. I wasn't sure what to do so I just followed the pattern of the weave in my skirt. I was surprised at the quality of the clothes given to me and wondered if they were only given to the royal family's personal servants. _What the heck am I supposed to do for however long? Sit here and look like a lowly servant girl?_ _**Yes, you are. If you ever want to get out of here you will do as you're told and play the part given to you.**__ This sucks.__** Yeah, pretty much.**_ I rolled my eyes as I had a silent conversation with myself.

Looking up I saw that the doors Zuko entered were plain, much like the doors to the bedchambers except they were larger, red and guarded. There was one guard in front of the door in the traditional Fire Nation armor. _He must be roasting in that armor. Unless he's a firebender, then he wouldn't care._ I continued looking around, although there wasn't much to look at. The walls were covered in portraits of past Fire Lords, each one unique in its own way. I wondered distantly what Zuko's would look like when he became Fire Lord. How would it differ from Azula's and Ozai's?

"Who's the new prisoner that came in with us? I heard it was that Water Tribe boy we fought. He was so cute," a familiar voice inquired.

"I'm pretty sure Azula said it was his sister," another bored voice answered. _It's those two girls who travel with Azula. The bored one and the peppy acrobat._ The figures came closer and my suspicions were confirmed. I kept my head up despite Zuko warning me to keep it down, refusing to show them any weakness, even as a servant. "Speak of the devil," the governor's daughter said.

"What do you mean Mai?" the girl in pink asked, not having noticed me.

"She's right there." Mai inclined her head in my direction and the other girl looked. Her eyes widened in shock and then her features softened into a sympathetic look. _Do I look weak and pathetic? Why does everyone who has a heart look at me like that? _I asked myself, silently fuming.

"You're not in prison," the acrobat observed, seemingly confused.

"Obviously."

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"Sitting." My reply was short and annoyed.

"Obviously," she replied, mimicking me in a bored tone. "What are you sitting here for? Who you do you belong to?"

"I'm Prince Zuko's personal servant. I'm waiting to be sent for or until he's done in the meeting room." I was starting to get tired of the small talk and wished for silence.

"I see."

"Would you like any company?"

"Ty Lee, she's a servant. She's not the type of company you want." The girl, Ty Lee, looked sad that she was told whose company she could and could not keep. "Come on, let's go." As they walked away Ty Lee looked back to give me a small, half hearted wave and I went back to sitting and waiting.

*2 hours later*

I shifted on my knees uncomfortably. The sun was high in the sky and beating on my back through the space behind me. _How long does a stupid meeting take? Doesn't the Fire Lord just say "Kill everyone who resists us" and be done with it? What could possibly be taking so long?_ I was starting to miss the company of Mai and Ty Lee; granted it wasn't the best company but it was still people talking and having a conversation. The guard just stood there, motionless. I was beginning to wonder if he was just a statue instead of a live person. The doors opened and generals exited. Azula followed a few seconds later giving me a deathly glare. Ozai exited next, merely looking at me like I was some coveted prize, making me slightly uncomfortable. Zuko walked out last and nodded at me to rise and I followed him back to his chambers.

"What took so long?" I asked from the balcony.

"We were going over plans," he said evasively.

"Oh." I just walked out to the rail and waited for Zuko to be done changing into his sparing gear.

"You can come back in now." I turned around and walked back in. Zuko was wearing baggy black pants with the usual pointy shoes and a black vest with gold around the edges revealing his bare chest. He'd also let his top knot down allowing his hair to fall freely around his face and in his eyes. My analysis was cut short by a knock on the door.

"Put my armor away," he whispered before calling, "Come in." The door opened revealing the Fire Lord.

"Prince Zuko. How is your new servant?"

"She's obedient and works efficiently," he replied.

"Why don't you send her to my chambers tonight?" the Fire Lord requested. "I could use some amusement." _Does he expect me to be his concubine? _I hid my face by bowing my head, suddenly fascinated in the rug beneath my feet. My heart pounded rapidly, dreading Zuko's reply and his lack of power compared to his father.

"No," was Zuko's cool reply. I hid a sigh of relief, but my body was still tense, waiting for more.

"Why not? She's only a servant."

"She's _my_ servant. You gave her to me therefore she is no one's but mine. No one is to touch her but me, and she is to listen to no one but me. Not even you or Azula."

"Very good answer Prince Zuko. You're starting to sound like a true royal again." I was shocked that Ozai would give Zuko a compliment. If Zuko was surprised he did a good job of hiding it. With that said, the Fire Lord left. I let out a loud sigh, not realizing I'd been holding my breath again.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry you had to hear him ask that."

"Why would he want me for a…a _concubine?_"

"Well, a) he's cruel, b) you're the enemy, and c) because he usually gets his way." After the truth of his words set in I tried to think of something else and busied myself with putting the rest of Zuko's armor in the closet.

"Come on. I need to go spar or something. My father stresses me out," he said when I was done and we walked out to the open courtyard. The floor had loose dirt on top with rocks and boulders scattered around. _Good field training technique._

"Just stay over there." Zuko took off his vest and handed it to me. I walked over to one of the pillars along the edge and watched.

** I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited my story. If anyone has any ideas for twists feel free to message me with your ideas and I'll see what I can do. Once again, THANK YOU!**


	5. Flames

** I'm so sorry that this has taken so long for me to write. I've had major writer's block. I wasn't quite sure what to do with this chapter so I hope that you like it. And again, it would be wonderful if you would message me with ideas. They would help me get chapters up quicker. Thank you for your patience, enjoy.**

[Katara's POV]

Zuko bending was like nothing I've ever seen. He has passion and discipline and control. It's easy to see the difference between him and Aang. While Aang learns and bends because it is required of him, Zuko bends as a way of expressing himself. _Much like me,_ I thought. _Maybe we have more in common than I realized._ As Zuko moved I could just make out a gentle, tame side of him but his aggression and anger were dominant as he let instinct take over. There was a look of determination on his face.

_How can one person have so much anger trapped inside? They'd explode. Though, he is calmer than he used to be._ Zuko disappeared over a boulder; his landing announced by a cloud of dirt. Without thinking I walked over to the other side of the boulder, mesmerized. His moves were fluid, yet unlike a Waterbender. I was once again watching Zuko throw fire this way and that.

I was lost in the beauty of his fire. He turned suddenly and, not seeing me, threw a fire ball right at me. Coming back to reality quickly, I bridged back and out of the way. When I returned to an upright position Zuko was running across the courtyard at me with an angry expression on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of the way, _peasant_," he yelled, spitting the last word.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, lowering my head. I really was sorry, but I also knew it was the answer expected of me outside the safety of Zuko's chamber.

He roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me along, fuming. I practically had to run to keep up with his long, quick steps. We reached his room in a matter of minutes. Zuko had been silent the whole way. He pushed me through the door ahead of him, letting me go. I was actually a little afraid that he was turning back into the old Zuko that was out to kill me and/or make my life a living Hell. The door slammed but I didn't turn around. I heard him approach me.

"Do you realize that I could have hurt you?" he exclaimed. When I didn't respond he said, "Katara." I turned around but still didn't look at him; my eyes were glued to the floor. "Katara," he whispered. I found my eyes looking into his and his hand was under my chin. As soon as Zuko was sure I wouldn't look away he dropped his hand.

"I could have seriously hurt you Katara. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I'd hurt you again," he continued softer; his voice apologetic.

"I know."

"You have to be more careful. What were you doing anyways?" I looked away from him and blushed.

"Watching you," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Come again?"

"Watching you," I said a little louder. He seemed taken aback.

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. _I might as well tell the truth,_ I thought. "It was mesmerizing. Your movements are fluid, like a Waterbender's, but still have the rough edges of a Firebender. You have passion in your bending. I've only met a few people that have as much passion as you."

"You're more passionate than me, in everything, not just your bending. From what I've seen anyways," he added quietly.

"You have more drive and passion than you give yourself credit for. Who else would have the drive to not give up on a fool's errand for three years but you? Even if it was to return home. A lot of people would have given up and made the most of what they had elsewhere. It took you three _years_ to settle down with your uncle in Ba Sing Se."

"But I threw it away. That's how you ended up here."  
"I'm _here_ because of you," I pointed to where I stood. "If you'd been arrested in Ba Sing Se, I _would_ have been Ozai's concubine and no one would have been able to stop him. But you did. Thank you."

"No person should be subject to that against their will. Any moral person would have done the same."

"Your sister wouldn't have. And all the nobles here would probably be too cowardly to defy him." I looked down, trying not to blush at the thought of him being the only royal in this palace that cared for me, at least enough to preserve my innocence. Afraid he would lift my chin to look at him again and see my blush I walked over to the table and chairs by the balcony doors. I chose the seat in the sun and sat. He followed and sat across from me.

"My sister has no morals. No good ones anyway," he continued.

"Very true. She'd probably hand me over on a silver platter." I laughed at my joke, just trying to lighten the mood. Zuko didn't find it amusing. I could tell by the way his smile didn't reach his eyes, even if it was only a half smile.

"So what else are we doing today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I don't know. I don't believe we have anything until dinner. How about lunch?"

"That sounds wonderful." I smiled when my stomach answered before my mouth and growled. Zuko chuckled.

"The lady's stomach speaks," he laughed again. "Let's go." I glared at his back before getting up to follow him, trying to hide a smile. Before he opened the door Zuko turned around. "How's your back?" he asked.

"If you mean my 'tattoo' then it's fine." I put parenthesis around "tattoo" with my fingers since it wasn't technically a tattoo. It was just temporary.

"Alright. That's good." With that he opened the door and walked out. I followed right behind him to close the door before falling in step three paces behind him and my head bowed.

We walked past the training yard again before heading down another bright hallway. The hall leading to the kitchen was a nice shade of yellow, a tamer shade of gold.

"My mother didn't want the whole palace to be red and black so Ozai gave her this one hallway to do with as she pleased. When they were first married and my father was young and in love. That was before my father became as ambitious as he is today," Zuko commented, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Did he ever stop loving her?"

"I think that that love grew to just respect for him. She never stopped loving him though. My mother loved me more though. She saw the good in me that was absent in Azula and my father. That goodness came from her. It's the last thing I have of her, other than a few trinkets I took before Ozai took everything away."

"She was right, you know? There is goodness in you. There always has been; it was just buried for a while." I wasn't sure if my words were a comfort or a revelation.

"I know," he murmured, almost too quietly for even me to hear.

We were silent until we reached the kitchen. Again, it wasn't what I expected. It was more open with lots of space and windows making it seem even bigger. The walls were a bright, candy apple red instead of the dull, lifeless reds elsewhere in the palace. I just stood in awe, trying not to let my jaw drop. _It's so big. This is incredible. If only the kitchen back home was this big. We'd have a lot more room for everything and everyone at the same time._

"So what do you want to eat?" Zuko asked, turning to me.

"Um…I don't know. Surprise me," I replied, unsure of what they even had in the Fire Nation. Zuko walked over to one of the cooks, none of them had noticed our presence, and whispered in her ear what he wanted. The tall woman hurried over to several other cooks and had a meal prepared, cooked, and dished in a matter of minutes. Zuko conveniently stood in my line of sight.

"Here you are. Thank you Prince Zuko," the woman said, handing me the covered tray of food and bowing to Zuko in the same motion.

"Thank you Shelly," he replied and bowed shallowly back before turning and walking out the door.

When we returned to Zuko's room I set the tray on the glass topped balcony table outside to enjoy the sunshine, whether he liked it or not, but Zuko followed me out.

"Are you going to tell me what you ordered or are you going to poison me with all the spicy food?" I asked, teasingly.

"Just sit and close your eyes," he said before he took the top off the tray and set it on the ground next to him. I reluctantly did so and was bombarded with many delicious smells. "Open."

"Eyes or mouth?" I asked first, not wanting to ruin the surprise and irritate him.

"Mouth. I don't want you ruining my fun. This is all new for you." I could hear the smile in his voice but did as I was told. The taste I encountered was delicious; tomatoes with assorted herbs and a – something new to me. "It's called pasta," Zuko answered my thoughts.

"This is delicious. Amazing." I'm sure I sounded ridiculous to him but the truth of my words was undeniable. This had to be the most unbelievably good dish I'd ever had.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Zuko chastised, but he laughed too.

I swallowed and asked, "What's next?" He paused before putting something else in my mouth. This taste was completely different. It had a meat taste but it was a vegetable. "What is this?" I asked after I swallowed.

"Asparagus cooked on bacon. It's one of my favorites. And last but certainly not least," he said as he put the last thing in my mouth. It was sweet with a crunch but it was smooth and delicious. "Fudge with walnuts."

"This is definitely my new favorite thing in the world, to eat at least."

"I thought you'd like it. Feel free to open your eyes now," he laughed.

We finished the rest of our lunch chatting away happily about nothing, forgetting the world was at war, that we were supposed to be enemies, that he was a Prince and I was supposed to be his servant, everything. We were just two teenagers enjoying each other's company.

**Wow that was a really hard chapter to write. I'm not the best at fluff chapters but I hope you liked it. When Katara's allowed to bend with Zuko I'll have an awesome sparring scene in there for you. Please leave comments and ideas for me. Again, I'll get chapters up a lot faster with your ideas. Thank you for reading and your patience.**


	6. Enemy

**Dear readers,**

**I am so terribly sorry I haven't updated in almost two weeks. I was so stuck and I had no idea what to do for this chapter. I've said it before but I'm terrible at fluff chapters and I don't want to skip two weeks worth of information. Thanks to **_**17swofsomewhere**_** I thought of a fluff chapter. Thanks girlie. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! My updates will come much faster with ideas as well.**

**Sincerely,**

**My Hazel Eyes**

[Katara's POV]

Several hours went by and the sun was starting to set but the heat remained. We didn't notice. We simply kept talking about nothing. The serenity was finally broken by a knock on the door just before the sun left the sky completely. Our small world was shattered.

Zuko stood and walked into the room while I stood to clean up our lunch tray. "Enter," he called in a regal tone. A servant opened the door and knelt, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. "Speak."

"Princess Azula would like me to inform you that dinner will be served in half an hour. Fire Lord Ozai requested that you to attend," he reported in a hard, practiced voice. The servant looked to be about my age with pitch black hair, done in the traditional top knot. He wore an open red vest trimmed in gold, fit for a royal servant.

"Very well, you may leave." The servant stood and his gaze landed upon me for a moment. His eyes were a dull gray, unlike Aang's, and they were calculating. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm assuming a 'request' is an order when it comes from Ozai," I commented.

"Yes. You'll accompany me as normal. The other personal servants will be seated along the side of the room. If you can help it stay away from that servant," Zuko said, pointing to the door. "He's one of Azula's personal servants. She hand chose him because of his similarities with her. He's just as twisted and cruel as her."

"What's his name?"

"Aleric **(Uh-lair-ick)**."

"Okay. Stay away from Aleric, got it."

"We should get to dinner. I'm going to shower quickly. Please get my armor out for me," Zuko asked as he walked to the bathroom. "You don't have to leave. I have clothes in here too." I just nodded and got his armor out of the wardrobe and set it out on the bed.

When Zuko was dressed we left his room and walked to the dining hall. I kept my head bowed three steps behind which was quickly becoming habit, much to my displeasure. Azula was already there with Mai and Ty Lee. Aleric was kneeling next to the wall behind Azula, much like how I was seated this morning. Zuko took his seat across from Azula, neither acknowledging the other. Almost as soon as he was seated the Fire Lord entered through a different, grander door. Everyone stood and bowed, Aleric and I bowed to the ground until Ozai sat.

The kitchen servants walked in with many platters of assorted foods. When they were placed on the table the servants poured the wine and stepped back to the walls awaiting further instruction. None of the table's occupants spoke and took little food though there was plenty to take. _They probably just throw what's left away. They could feed my whole village for days with that food. Spoiled royals._

"How's it like being home, Zuko?" Ty Lee asked.

"Good. Almost like I never left," he replied nonchalantly.

"It must be different in a lot of ways though. You're older and have so many more memories now. You're firebending's gotten better too. Remember when we'd all play together," she said, laughing at the memories.

From Zuko's silence I assumed he wasn't thinking of the good times but rather his regrets. Or memories that he'd rather not have thought about that came with ones Ty Lee brought up.

I shifted uncomfortably on the hard floor, especially when I saw Aleric shifting closer to me out of the corner of my eye. Ty Lee chattered on happily, oblivious to the other's short responses.

"Hey. I'm Aleric," he whispered. I just nodded. "You know, it's polite to introduce yourself as well."

"My name no longer matters. I'm a slave here," I replied in a cold whisper.

"It matters to the other servants." His voice was like velvet. I recognized the same tone Azula used when trying to persuade people. When she was playing nice.

"Well, I rarely see other servants so it still doesn't matter. I have a feeling you know my name anyways." I stared straight ahead praying Zuko would excuse himself early so I could leave Aleric as well.

"True. Katara. I also heard you bend."

"What's it to you if I do or not?" I tried my best to hide the panic welling up inside, afraid of where this conversation was going.

"Just curious, I guess. I've never seen a Waterbender before. What can you do?"

"Whatever I'm taught."

"Can you heal?" _Azula told him to ask. She suspects that Aang's still alive._ I didn't answer.

"So you can heal." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No, I preferred to fight so I never learned. Will you leave me alone now? My best friend just died, I'd rather be left in peace," I lied. After that he sat there as quietly as me.

About half an hour later Zuko and the others rose. Zuko beckoned to me with a nod of his head and we left the dining hall. My mind was troubled with thoughts of Aleric and what he and Azula suspected. They seemed to know too much which scared me to no end. We reached Zuko's room faster than I expected and I shut and locked the door behind me.

"She knows," I said and Zuko looked at me like I was crazy. "Azula. She knows."

"She knows what?" I didn't want to risk saying it out loud so I walked over to his desk for paper. Zuko followed me over with a bewildered expression. I wrote the words I dared not say and handed it to him.

'_That I can heal'_ the paper read. His eyes widened in shock. I secretly prayed that he understood the hidden meaning under my words. He crumpled the paper and threw it in the fireplace before burning it to ashes.

**So my updates will now becoming farther in between. My swim season has started and school will start in about two and a half weeks. I'll write when I can and hopefully it will give you guys time to come up with ideas with me that will make it easier for me to write when I do have time. Thank you for your patience. Please review and give me many ideas!**


	7. Complications

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been so long. But here's the next chapter. School started and I haven't had time to do much of anything other than school and swim, so please be patient with me. I hope you like this chapter. R & R.**

[Katara's POV]

I slept fitfully that night. Nightmares plagued my dreams – Azula killing Aang over again with Aleric, not Zuko, next to her and me being unable to save him. The dream played over and over in my mind, like a disc on skip.

I woke up sometime in the night, screaming while tears ran down my face. Zuko looked uncertain and confused from his place by the headboard. My blankets were on the floor with my pillows – a product of my sleepless night. I longed to reach out to Zuko and seek comfort in his arms but thought it would be irrational.

"Katara? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice matching his face, uncertain. I shook my head, afraid to speak.

"Come here." Zuko offered his arms, as if to give me a hug. I hesitated. The thought of hugging a shirtless Zuko was appealing yet not at the same time but the purity in his eyes changed my mind.

I crawled over to him and curled into his side, still crying. He leaned back so he was leaning against the headboard, taking me with him. I laid my head on his chest, relishing his warmth.

"It'll be okay," he whispered into my hair. He whispered comforting words to me as I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

When I woke again in the morning I was still in Zuko's arms. He was leaning against the headboard, exactly as he was last night. I curled into his side more, comforted once again by his warmth and presence. My movements didn't seem to wake him. I looked up at his face and saw nothing but a young, normal teenager like the one I had lunch with yesterday. _So much for rising with the sun,_ I smirked.

I knew that I should get up but I couldn't bring myself to. Zuko's warmth was like a cocoon that I didn't want to open. So I just rested my chin on his chest and waited for him to wake up. His warmth was bliss and I waited patiently, not minding the wait. About fifteen minutes later Zuko started to stir and his grip on me tightened as he stretched his muscles, trying not to wake me it seemed.

"Good morning. What was that about you rising with the sun?"

Zuko frowned. "Waking up in the middle of the night to screaming didn't exactly help." He looked at me with a worried expression. I frowned in confusion as I looked into his golden eyes before realization hit me. I pushed myself away from Zuko into a sitting position as the events from last night came back to me.

"Oh spirits. Azula knows and she has Aleric to help her. What are we going to do?" I said with my head in my hands and tears in my eyes.

"I don't know," Zuko whispered. "We just have to be more careful. I mean, you're here two days and already we're running into complications but then again, that's Azula. She's not one for waiting. You'll just have to stay with me as much as possible to avoid Aleric, and no bending?"

I looked at him with as much of a glare as I could get. I used my anger at Azula and Aleric to help me, so it was pretty harsh. "Man. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Okay, we'll compromise then. No bending where they can see you. They know you can fight but we don't want you to have to heal anyone, even yourself. Does that sound better to you?" Zuko's eyes were glazed over like he was playing out every possible scenario. I recognized the calculating in his eyes as well.

"Better than nothing," I sighed and leaned back against him again, not minding being close to him at the moment. He wrapped his arms around my waist absent-mindedly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What happened last night? What were you dreaming about?" he whispered into my hair, like he was thinking out loud. I didn't answer.

"Katara, talk to me."

"I was dreaming about Ba Sing Se. When Azula shot Aang?" Zuko stiffened behind me. "I couldn't save him. But Aleric was with her, not you." He relaxed a little bit.

"It had to have been worse than that. You were pretty – I can't even describe it. Petrified maybe?"

"It just kept replaying over and over. I couldn't make myself wake up." My voice cracked as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Shhh, it'll be okay," he whispered, pulling me closer just as he had last night. Wanting to be alone and at home I crawled out of his arms and off the bed. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door, leaving a bewildered Zuko still in bed.

I leaned against the door and wiped the tears from my eyes before calmly walking over to the bathtub. Feeling too tired and exhausted to bend I turned the knob and water flowed from the spout into the tub. I stripped down and put my foot in the water. I was met with a hissing noise. The water was freezing. Not wanting to call Zuko to heat it I decided to try heating the water myself.

I felt the moisture around me, the humid air and drew the water from the air, it was warm. I emptied most of the water in the tub and gather the water in the air and put it in to the tub. I stepped in, satisfied. I felt at home and at peace in my element. My mind started clearing and I calmed down.

_What the heck was I thinking? He's still the enemy! And there I was, showing weakness to him. It will _not_ happen again._ I was fuming and most definitely not calm anymore. I felt like a blubbering idiot. But more than anything, I was angry and confused within myself. I wanted so badly to trust him, as was in my nature. But last time I did so I got burned and ended up as a slave in the Fire Nation. I got out of the tub and angrily wrapped a towel around myself. It was only then that I realized I didn't have any clothes to change in to.

I walked into the second room, with the vanity and linen closet, before opening the door to the bedroom a little bit. Zuko was lying on his back with his hands behind his head, lounging. He picked his head up at the sound of the door opening.

"Can you, you know, not look for a minute? I just need to grab my bag," I asked timidly, a blush coloring my cheeks. He just put his head back down and pulled a pillow over his face, showing he wasn't going to peek. _So he's a gentleman now too, huh?_ I stepped out quickly to the wardrobe and grabbed my bag of clothes out of the wardrobe where I'd stashed it yesterday.

"You can stop suffocating yourself now," I called out after I'd closed the bathroom door again. I was trying to regain my composure, even if the calm was just a façade. I pulled out a new outfit – a long black skirt with slits up to my thigh and a black halter top to match – before walking back out.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked as I put my bag away.

"Yeah, of course," I replied.

"Well, you just ran to the bathroom for a while. It seemed like there was something wrong." He looked very cautious as he spoke. Maybe he was afraid of saying something wrong.

"I'm fine," I said firmly. He just put his hands up and bowed his head slightly showing he got the point.

"We should probably go to breakfast before Azula shows up. Or Aleric." My heart started beating faster as my chest tightened, fear threatening to take me in its grasp. I just nodded though and we headed out to the corridor.

As we walked I noticed Zuko was in his training clothes which I thought was odd if we were going to breakfast but I noticed the familiarity of the way to the training grounds so I assumed he would train before we went to the dining hall. He removed the vest he was wearing and handed it to me. I made sure to remind myself not to get in the way so I chose a spot next to the wall in the wide doorway to kneel and wait for Zuko to get done with his drills.

He started out with some basic forms today. He over-exaggerated his breathing as he went through the stances he must have learned as a child. Soon though, Zuko moved on to the more advanced steps. His hair was out of the traditional top knot and hanging loose around his face. When he moved, some of it would move in front of his eyes but he acted like it was a blind fold, like a challenge. Watching him made me realize how much better he'd gotten since I first fought him all that time ago.

_"I'll save you from the pirates."_ My bending wasn't even at a proficient level at this first real encounter with him. I was by myself at night by the river after I'd stolen the Waterbending scroll. I was caught off guard and after that I swore I wouldn't be again.

The next time I had an actual conversation with him, after I'd stopped yelling, was in the crystal catacombs. _"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common." _I was completely shocked that he'd opened himself up to me, seemingly so easily. But it didn't seem like he'd gotten over the disappearance of his mother. Neither of us had.

_ "I have changed."_ Those words tore me to pieces. The words by themselves weren't the problem, they didn't cause the heartache. It was the actions he was taking with the words. He said he'd changed, but he hadn't. Not really. He was still fighting against me. The only change was that his devil sister wasn't trying to kill him at the same time.

_ "Because I regret my decision already." _In my heart I pray that he won't turn again. I pray to Tui and La that he doesn't get twisted and manipulated by his father and sister. Azula always had a way of making something purely evil sound so sweet and innocent. Like stealing candy from a baby.

I thought about how much Zuko had really changed. What I witnessed of his constant turmoil. His conscience fighting with itself. On the outside he was strong and collected, but on the inside he was still the little boy that had lost his mother and was trying to continue down the right path on his own. _We really do have a lot more in common than I thought._ Before long Zuko slowed his routine down back into the basic forms which I'd subconsciously noticed he slipped out of.

When he was finished he walked over to me and beckoned for his shirt. Instead of putting it on he wiped his face, which was now sweaty from his workout and the humidity. I didn't realize how stiff my legs had gotten until I stood up. I winced as my muscles came out of the kneeling position. It would feel good to bend. I could feel all the water in the air at that moment. If only I could gather it around me for comfort like a child finds comfort in a soft blanket.

"Come on," Zuko said and started walking back towards his room. When we reached the door to his room he just walked in and threw is soiled shirt in the corner. "Please draw out a bath for me," he requested. Thankful it wasn't an order I obliged. When that was done he went in and I took out his armor and set it on the bed so he'd be ready for the day. He exited soon enough. I turned around as he dressed, concentrating on the pattern of threads in the sheets.

"Do you remember how to get to the kitchen?" Zuko asked me quietly as we walked.

"Yes, sir," I replied in the same manner.

"Go ahead and get some breakfast. Meet me in the dining hall in half an hour." I just nodded and turned the corner to the kitchen as he kept walking forward. I was stopped abruptly by walking into someone as I was entering the kitchen.

** There it is folks. I hope it was worth the wait. Feel free to leave comments to let me know you're still reading this. It'd be a shame to discontinue this story due to lack of interest. Until next time.**

** ~My Hazel Eyes**

**P.S. Exciting news: My dad will be back from Afghanistan in exactly two weeks. :D He's been gone since June 26****th****. I can't wait!**


	8. Swords

** I'm back! So, this chapter was really hard to write. I've had this idea for a really long time but I wasn't sure if I was going to use it or not. Herana, if you're reading this, I promise I didn't get the idea from you. Great minds just think alike I guess. :D**

** To pandagirl: Do you want the chapter from Zuko's POV to be a rewrite of a future chapter?**

[Katara's POV]

I looked up into the face of the person I'd run into. I was shocked to look up into gray eyes. They were not the comforting gray eyes of Aang though. My heart tugged with longing to see my family but I didn't let it show on my face. Instead my face held the shock I felt at seeing the person in front of me.

"Ty Lee?" I asked, not quite believing my eyes. "What are you doing in the kitchens?"

"Actually I was looking for you. I…I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I feel bad about being…ignorant to your being here. It was rude of me to act the way I did."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I hadn't expected her to apologize to me for anything. "It's not your fault. It's not like a welcoming party was thrown for me," I added when she looked down, seemingly sad. "Really. I'm okay," I tried to reassure her, my motherly instinct taking over.

Ty Lee looked up at me with a half-smile. "Thanks. Well, I should probably get to the dining hall before Azula comes looking for me. Maybe if Zuko lets you go around by yourself we could chat or something together."

"Sure. That would be great," I gave her a half-smile in return. I was trying to be more cautious because of her connection to Azula.

"Great. Well, I'll see you around." Ty Lee waved before walking off to the dining hall.

"Bye," I called quietly after her. Then I turned and headed into the kitchen. I was greeted with many smells and shouts. The sound of metal on metal could be heard as utensils were moved and pots, pans, and serving trays were dumped into the sink to be washed. There was a lot of steam coming from the wash basin as the heated pots and pans hit the cold water.

"Order?" someone shouted at me from among the chaos.

"I'm sorry?" I called back.

A woman, Shelly, emerged from the steam. How she saw me come in through it all is beyond me. "You are Prince Zuko's servant, yes?" I nodded. "Are you not here to collect his morning tray?"

"No. He's eating in the dining hall. He told me to come get my breakfast while he eats."

"Oh. Come with me." Shelly led me to the cupboards where I collected a wooden plate and cup. "Each servant gets a bread roll, cooked potatoes, and tomato-carrots for the morning with tea, on a good day. Other days, it depends on who's staying in the palace."

I nodded at everything she had to say even though she wasn't looking. I resisted the urge to bend the moisture from the air so I could see. The kitchen was definitely different from yesterday. More chaotic. The windows offered little help as it was already warm outside. I almost ran into Shelly as she'd stopped walking by the counter filled with pots of food. _That's the second person today!_ Shelly proceeded to just plop food onto my plate before pointing me towards a table to eat.

I was finished quickly as I hadn't eaten anything since lunch the previous day. When I was done I put my dishes in the sink and washed them as best I could, which was very good considering I used my bending in the cover of the steam. _Zuko would so kill me. It just feels too good to bend, I couldn't resist,_ I thought as I made my way back to Zuko's room to wait for him.

"Where'd you go after you left the kitchen?" Zuko asked, a little irritated, when he finally walked in the room.

"Well, I came back here. I didn't know if I'd get in trouble for interrupting breakfast. And I was trying to avoid Aleric," I tagged on.

"Oh. Well, good call I guess." We were silent for a while. I was sitting at the foot of the now-made bed while he stood by the closed door. There didn't seem to be anything to say, so we continued to be silent. I don't know about Zuko but I was growing uncomfortable in the silence.

"What do you have today? Any meetings?" I asked, not able to stand the silence anymore.

"No, nothing planned. I thought about going to town though. I'm sure you wouldn't mind tagging along now would you?" Zuko suggested with a smirk.

"Not if you don't mind me sneaking away." His smirk immediately disappeared and a look of panic replaced it. "I'm just teasing. Where would I go? I don't even know where my family went, besides, I could learn a lot while I'm here." He visibly relaxed, so I continued. "Where'd you want to go in town?"

"The armory. I thought you'd enjoy picking out some Dao swords, or something of the sort. Just to be more learned in the ways of fighting. I learned from my cousin, Lu Ten, before he went off to fight with my uncle."

"That sounds like fun," I replied, beaming.

"Alright, let's go get you some sandals before we go. And just so you're aware, the swords will be mine. Until we leave, but you will train with them and I won't be surprised if you pick it up quickly. You have determination to match mine." He lowered his voice at the last few sentences so he wouldn't be heard by anyone walking by.

"What are we waiting for then?" I got up and made an exaggerated show of excitement, not that I wasn't excited, I was, but it was fun to act carefree every once in a while. It's how I keep going. Zuko just chuckled at my antics.

"One pair of sandals please," I asked Uma.

"Are you going out of the palace with Prince Zuko?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

"Alright then. I'll be right back." I stood in the hallway for maybe two minutes before the older woman came back with my sandals.

"Thank you." I bowed and turned to go find Zuko who was arranging a palanquin. When I found him we left without delay. The sun was already a little past its peak. I put my sandals on inside the palanquin. This one was just large enough for the two of us to sit in our respective spots, he on a raised step and me kneeling below him, after I had my sandals on of course.

I kept my head bowed, but raised enough that I could see where we were going. Despite being a prisoner here, I had to admit that the palace city really was beautiful. It wasn't as beautiful as the Northern Water Tribe in my opinion but there are different kinds of beauty, right? _I can't wait to learn how to fight with swords. Maybe I can teach Sokka when we get together again. Or he'll learn from Dad while I'm gone. Will I really get to pick my swords or will Zuko have to pick them for me?_ I could barely contain my excitement. I knew that I shouldn't trust Zuko but he was being kind enough to let me out of the palace with him and teach me how to fight with Dao swords, or whichever sword I want I'd assume.

Our trip was a fairly quick one, seeing as everyone made way for the royal palanquin. The armory seemed to be all the way by the docks though. Or they were very close anyways.

"This is the armory my cousin brought me to when I got my Dao swords. He said they make better blades than the armory in the palace city," Zuko whispered to me as we came up to the armory entrance.

"Maybe because most of the guards in the palace city are benders. There's not as must need for an armory," I whispered back. I could picture him smirking behind me. I seemed to be learning well without being formally taught. We got out and Zuko motioned for the palanquin bearers and the guards to stay outside.

"Alright, let's go find you a sword." My heart started pounding with excitement as we walked to the back of the store to the rows of duel blades on the wall. "You'll want a set that calls to you but also fits well with your size and strength."

I nodded and started my search. My eyes followed the rows and rows of blades up and down the wall, ceiling to floor. I noted a few that I liked before moving on to the others. When I reached the bottom row I saw a pair of swords that were elegant and thin. They looked light weight and they were a gleaming black blade. I went over to them. They were as light as I expected.

"I've never seen a blade like that before," Zuko said coming up behind me.

"I wouldn't expect you would Prince Zuko. I hadn't seen a blade like that either until Master Piando told me about his prodigal student. He made a sword using a meteorite. I found one on the other side of the Fire Nation. The blade came out beautifully," the shop owner came up behind us, startling me.

"Thank you. How much are these blades?" Zuko asked.

"They're free of charge for the Crowned Prince."

"Thank you very much. Now, if you could show us to the blade sheaths please." His tone was polite yet regal.

"Of course." I was in awe at all the available sheaths. My eyes were instantly drawn to a black sheath ornamented in blue.* I nudged Zuko and pointedly nodded to the sheath in question while the shop owner's back was turned.

"We'll take this one please," Zuko requested. The owner stopped walking and looked at the sheath in the Prince's hand.

"A very fine sheath, Your Majesty. I didn't think anyone would want that sheath because of its color."

"During my exile I came to respect the other nations for their fighting spirit. The Water Nations are respectable warriors, though not superior to our Nation." His voice was a monotone, like he didn't mean what he said. The shop owner beamed at that but didn't seem to notice.

The owner left us alone after I handed him the sheath and Dao swords to have them polished. My eyes wandered and landed on an aisle with daggers. So I went to investigate.

"I'm sorry about that. It was just something I had to say."

"I know. I could tell. I've known you long enough to know when you don't mean something, for the most part," I replied, still browsing. "Could I get a dagger too?"

"Sure. Especially since we don't have to pay for it. At least this time we won't have a run-in with pirates," he attempted to make me laugh. I just smirked. My eyes caught on a dagger to match my new duel blades and sheath.

"This one?" I beamed up at him. He rolled his eyes and nodded at me.

"Here you are. Polished to perfection," the shop keeper announced and handed me the sheath to carry.

"Thank you. We'll take the dagger as well if you don't mind."

"Not at all. It's all yours Prince Zuko." The mentioned Prince just nodded. With that we left and climbed back on the palanquin.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered so low that I almost didn't hear him.

_***Think like the gold on Zuko's sheath but blue instead. **_

**Wow, I'm so sorry it took me so long, what three months?, to update. I've been so busy with school it's ridiculous. I would have updated during break but I had family come and then the ever present writer's block. But here's my chapter. I sincerely hope you like it and thought it was worth the wait! R & R.**


	9. Uncle

**I'm back! Please read and review!**

[Zuko's POV]

We got back into the palanquin and settled in. Katara had her new swords and daggers in her lap. I could feel excitement building inside me to teach her. All I wanted was for her to see that I trust her and I want her to be my friend, or at least forgive me.

"Thank you," I heard her whisper from her kneeling place in front of me. I was surprised.

"You're welcome," I whispered almost inaudibly. If she noticed my reply then she didn't acknowledge it from what I could see. I motioned for the palanquin bearers to take us back to the palace. The ride was longer than it was to get to the armory due to the steep incline caused by the crater of the volcano. The people in the palace city all paused long enough to bow to the royal palanquin and I merely nodded in acknowledgement while keeping a blank expression on my face. The face of a Fire Prince.

When we neared the palace I looked to the right to see Mai's family home and remembered our conversation on the way from Ba Sing Se.

'"_Aren't you cold?" she asked, coming up behind me._

"_I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed," I replied in a far away voice, looking out at the ocean and the full moon above me. Mai yawned behind me._

"_I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for your whole life story," she attempted a laugh. "Stop worrying," she continued before kissing me. This kiss wasn't passionate, just a chaste kiss. A comfort really, but I didn't feel anything like I'd expected I would so I pulled away._

"_Mai, I don't think I can do this. So much has changed. I've changed too much and I just. Well – I don't feel the same way anymore. I'm sorry. Can we just go back to being friends?" I requested nervously while secretly praying she didn't have any stilettos in her sleeves._

"_No, you're right. I actually feel the same but I thought it's what you wanted. I'm glad we've settled this now rather than later." I silently sighed in relief.'_

I came back to myself just as the palanquin stopped in front of the stairs to the palace doors. Katara got out first and waited with her head bowed next to on of the palanquin bearers. She held her newly acquired possessions with an iron grip, as if she were afraid they'd be taken away from her. I hid a smirk at this. When I got down I didn't wait for her to follow, I just walked as a master should.

I heard her light yet confident steps behind me before I spoke. "Take your shoes back to Uma and meet me in my chambers."

"Yes sir," she replied before walking more quickly ahead of me to the harem. I had to give her credit for her courage and tolerance by acting like an obedient, broken slave. She was far from broken or obedient, however. I continued to walk to my quarters, secretly praying I didn't run into Azula. _Why couldn't I have a nice sister? Was that too much to ask? Or at least one that didn't give me a stupid, embarrassing nickname! Besides the fact that she's trying to get information out of Katara. That's not going to end well._

I made it to my chambers without incident and waited only a few minutes to hear Katara knock on my door.

"Enter," I called. My voice was regal, although I'd lacked practice. She walked in with her swords still in hand and shut the door behind her.

"Where should I put these?" she asked, raising her Dao blades and dagger slightly.

"Um, just put them in the wardrobe for now. We'll get to them in time. First I need to teach you the basics while also keeping up the appearance of being injured," I replied. I'd nearly forgotten that she'd been whipped her first day here.

'"_I said kneel!" the guard yelled. Katara acted as though she didn't hear the man behind her. My eyes widened when I saw the man raise the whip but she wasn't looking at me. The whip cracked and she gasped but quickly masked her pain. When she still refused to kneel she was struck again and again until there was blood dripping down on the floor. I admired her for her courage and determination._

"_Enough. She will learn soon enough. What is your name girl?" my father finally intervened._

_"Why does my name matter if you're just going to kill me anyways?" she countered defiantly. She was struck again and quickly turned around. "Tui and La! Didn't he say ENOUGH!" she gestured back to Ozai. Next to me the Fire Lord laughed._

_"You have fire girl, I'll give you that. But who said anything about killing you? Prince Zuko? Say 'hello' to your new servant. Welcome home."_

_"Thank you Father. Take her to my chambers. I will be there shortly," I replied. I saw her ball her fists in anger but she let the guards lead her out. I suppressed a horrified gasp when I saw her whole back in the light of the flaming wall.'_

I'd had this intense desire to protect her, to take the fall of the whip in her place, not only to make up for what I'd done but because I had this unfamiliar stirring within myself. I don't know what it was though. _Only time will tell I guess._ I heard her put the weapons with her bag at the bottom of the wardrobe. I'll have to get another chest put in somewhere.

"We'll go to the library. There are some scrolls there that you can read in here that will give you some background about the duel blades as well as some forms. We might be able to scrounge one up about daggers as well. Ready?" I asked. She nodded and we left my chambers.

"Tui and La," she whispered, but I heard her anyways. My hearing had become keener through my days as the Blue Spirit. I longed for the weight of my duel blades and the rush of adrenaline I felt as the Blue Spirit. Maybe I could find another mask. It was an intriguing thought.

I led Katara to the row of books and scrolls that gave the history of battles, weapons, and how to execute various forms with a multitude of weapons. I found a book and several scrolls and handed them to her as I went. I was silent as I went about finding the appropriate information and so was she. I noticed once again how well she played the part of a slave, although I was sure that she was furious about having to play the part at all.

"Alright, that should be enough for now. Let's go," I whispered and led the way back to my room. All the way back my mind wandered to my uncle. To my regrets. I needed to see him, but there was no way I could, not without someone noticing.

We got to my room and Katara went straight to the day bed and began reading. It was refreshing how eager she was to learn anything. It was another thing we had in common, regardless of the reasons we were eager to learn. However, my reasons were gradually changing because of said Waterbender. _Did I really just say that? Am I starting to fall for my "enemy"?_ I mentally shook my head and went to meditate in the companionable silence of my room.

I woke sometime in the night with Katara sleeping closer to me than she had her first night here. I half smiled before I got up. My mind was being plagued with thoughts of my treacherous decisions under Ba Sing Se. _I have to see Uncle._ I pulled on my boots without making a sound, again because of the Blue Spirit. I grabbed my red and gold cloak before sneaking out of my room. I silently made my way to the garden on the far side of the palace, closest to the prison. I made sure there were no guards around when I reached the abandoned place and scaled the wall before disappearing into the night.

The path to the edge of the palace city was deserted aside from an occasional guard which I easily avoided. I quickly made my way to the prison far from the palace. My hood was up as I walked to hide my face, but I would rather have had my mask and Dao swords. In some ways I thought I was born for the life as a prince while other times I was born to be an anonymous vigilante. My mind wandered back to Katara as I walked. Was I really falling for her? For every reason I came up with that I shouldn't, I named two that I should.

When I came upon the wall of the prison a guard spotted me. I was foolish for not realizing how close I was as I was lost in my thoughts. I looked up at the guard for a moment before turning and making my way back to the palace. I'd be back again soon.

I went back to the prison a few days later. This time I made sure to be stealthier and easily entered the prison undetected. Eventually I found the hall that housed Uncle's cell. There was one guard. "You again? Stop where you are," the guard from before notices me and blocks my path, his spear at the ready. "Prince Zuko," the man said in sudden recognition when I raised my head.

"I'm going in for a visit. You will stand guard here and no one will know about this," I threatened while holding the man up against the wall. I let him go once he affirmed his secrecy and entered my uncle's cell.

"Uncle, it's me." He turned away slightly.

"You brought this on yourself you know. We could have returned together. You could have been a hero." He said nothing but only turned his back to me so I couldn't even see his face. _Why am I saying this to him?_

"You have no right to judge me Uncle. I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se and you're a fool for not joining me." _He's not the fool, you are_, my conscience nagged.

"You're not going to say anything?" I kicked up the stool next to the cell bars and punched it with flames in my hands. I was getting frustrated at his silence. I had planned on being calm and apologizing, like I'd been telling myself to do since I returned to the palace. Since Katara had the courage to be defiant in the presence of my father. I guess old habits die hard. _Really hard._

"You're a crazy old man, you're crazy. And if you weren't in jail you'd be sleeping in a gutter." I regretted my words as soon as I said them, but there was no taking them back. _I'm sorry Uncle. That's all you have to say. Beg if you have to, but apologize. Ask for forgiveness Zuko._ Instead I turned and left my beloved Uncle's cell.

A few days later I returned to the prison. I brought food and a letter for my uncle. I wrote him explaining Katara's presence and expressing some of the feelings I had whirling inside of me. I knew he probably wouldn't talk to me again and already that set me on edge. Not to mention the frustration I felt from living with Azula and annoying councilmen. Honestly, just because I'm almost seventeen does _not_ meant I'm ready to get married. I wish they'd stop trying to get me to notice their daughters already. My father hadn't talked to me outside war meetings since the first day I was home, ten days ago.

Katara hadn't noticed my late night visits, or if she had she didn't mention them. She spent her days reading the scrolls and practicing the forms. Most of the time we ate in my room in order to avoid Azula and Aleric. I attended meetings in which I had to restrain myself from speaking out again. But what frustrated me most of all was despite my remorse for all my wrong-doings, a part of me was not guilty. Part of me was telling me to be the son my father always wanted. I was struggling, barely able to keep from being burned by the fire waging war inside me. My mind was trying to throw away all the progress I'd made to be the person my uncle had tried to make me in my exile days.

"I brought you some Komodo chicken. I know you don't care for it but I figured it beats prison food," I said and paused. "I admit it. I have everything that I've ever wanted, but it's not at all how I thought it would be. The truth is – I need your advice. I think the Avatar's alive. I know he's out there. I'm losing my mind. Please, Uncle. I need you're help, I'm so confused. I don't know if I'm supposed to help him or be the Crown Prince everybody thinks I am." He still didn't respond. "Forget it, waste away in here for all I care." I got up and opened the door. I looked back sadly before walking out. _Help me Uncle. I don't know what to do._

**Holy crap this chapter was hard to write. Probably the hardest one I've ever written. But I hope it was worth the wait. I know you all will be mad at me for making Zuko consider reverting back to his old ways but have patience. Everything will be as it should.**

**Also, I was very disappointed with the amount of reviews that I've been getting in proportion to the number of people who read this story. I want the number of reviews to be at 80 before I post a new chapter.**

**Thanks so much,**

**Hazel Eyes**


	10. Spirits

**Please Read and Review!**

[Katara's POV]

I've been in the Fire Nation for almost two weeks now. In the time that I've been here Zuko has been remorseful, kind, silent, and withdrawn. Starting the day he took me to get my Dao swords he's been thoughtful and silent. He might think he's fooling me but I can see the struggle he's facing in his eyes. He also thinks he is silent enough to sneak out at night without my noticing. Wrong again.

"Katara. I'm going to town again. Care to join me?" Zuko asked as we ate breakfast.

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked. Since that day a week and a half ago, I've been more cautious around him. I'm not going to be quite so forgiving, especially since I can see that struggle in him.

"I see your point." We continued eating in silence. I ate very little in comparison to him. He was training longer and harder than me besides the fact that he's a teenage boy. Soon enough I got up and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" Zuko asked.

"To get sandals," I replied, stating the obvious.

"Oh." With that I left. I was fuming as I walked down the hall. The past few days have been frustrating. On the outside, he's the same Zuko, but that conflict within him is plain for me to see.

"Uma? Prince Zuko is going out again so he sent me to get some sandals, please," I requested once I got to the harem.

"Alright, come on it and I'll get your sandals." I hesitantly stepped in. Last time I was here was the day after I arrived. Uma came back a few moments later. "How is your back healing?"

"It's almost done. With that ointment there won't be any scars," I beamed, knowing there wouldn't have been scars either way.

"That's excellent. Enjoy the fresh air," she replied and gave me a shallow bow. I bowed back, deeper than her in a show of respect for my elder.

Soon after I'd returned to Zuko's chambers we were off again. He'd already arranged for a palanquin, reluctantly of course, but "It's not a Prince's place to walk anywhere" he'd been told.

"So where are we going?" I whispered.

"Just sight-seeing. I don't know about you but I needed to get out of that palace." I nodded my agreement. As usual, the crowds separated to make room for the royal palanquin. I looked around somewhat more freely than our previous 'tour' of the city. I noticed a stand that had statues of a woman. People were flocking to it, buying different sizes.

"Prince Zuko, who is that lady? The statues and figurines?" I motioned to the stand I was referring to.

"She's the Painted Lady. A Fire Nation river spirit that watches over fishing villages and heals the sick. She's said to be born of the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes," he explained. I had sudden admiration for this spirit.

"Stop," Zuko commanded some time later. I looked around me and saw that we were close to the docks again. The building we were in front of was old and in desperate need of repair. "Who is in charge here?" he asked in a regal tone when he heard a baby crying from inside.

Before I knew it Zuko was standing outside the palanquin, kneeling in front of a crying child. I quickly followed him and tried to comfort another crying toddler.

"Hey sweetie. Where's your mom?"

"Who's in charge here?" Zuko called louder when he didn't receive an answer the first time.

"I am," a small woman replied, coming out of the building carrying the baby that may have been crying. She looked to be barely older than me. She had maybe two years on me, Zuko's age. "What can I do for you Prince Zuko?" She bowed as well as she could while holding the baby.

"Where did all these children come from?"

"They're all orphans. Their parents are serving in the war and either haven't come home yet or have died. We can't afford to fix up the building and barely have enough to get by."

"I'll see what I can do. I won't promise anything though. However, hopefully this will help you get by for a while." Zuko handed the woman a small bag of gold coins.

"I can't accept this Prince Zuko!"

"You can and you will. Take care of these children. They are the future of the Fire Nation. Hopefully a brighter, safer future."

"Thank you Prince Zuko. I know the children will appreciate it." The woman bowed again, this time deeper, but still shallow enough to not drop the infant. Zuko nodded his acknowledgement before getting back onto the palanquin. I gave the woman a small smile and followed Zuko.

We travelled back to the palace in silence and a plan formulated in my head. I paid careful attention to what shop signs were where and where we turned. I thought about what supplies I would need and when I would leave. I smiled a devious, anticipating smile.

*Later that night*

I found some old rags and a suitable hat in one of the abandoned rooms of the palace in my wanderings to find the library among other places. I found it amazing how easy it was to get lost in this place. I want to know why someone would need that much space to begin with. It's just not logical. However, along with the rags and hat I found some red and gold paint and rope, perfect for my disguise. When I was sure that Zuko was asleep with no chance of him waking, just when the moon reached its peak, I quietly got out of bed, grabbed my clothes and quickly applied the paint. I grabbed my dagger from its hiding place just in case I wasn't able to bend for one reason or another.

_As long as I'm back before he wakes up, I'm safe,_ I thought as I made my way to the balcony. I glided down a wave of water from the garden below and stealthily made my way to the wall. I didn't see any guards in sight so I scaled the wall before disappearing into the night. To cover my tracks I made a cover of fog that followed my every move. It made the night seem more eerie to me. As I made my way to the orphanage I found some food and grabbed some. Not enough to cause economic damage to the vendor selling it of course but just enough.

I knew that I'd reached the docks when I smelled the ocean and I didn't come across anymore guards. I quickly and carefully entered the orphanage. I found the kitchen and stowed the food in some of the cabinets. I noticed that there was only one pot and a few measly bowls. _I'll have to get some next time._ I made my way to find the children, a cover of fog following my every step.

There were no signs of life on the first floor so I carefully made my way up the stairs, praying there were no squeaky floor boards. I swiftly went from room to room. I healed everyone and covered them with their blankets. _I'll have to find some new blankets in the palace too. Maybe another spare room will have some._

As I moved from room to room I had the strange sensation of being watched. Every time I turned around though, there was no one there so I kept on working. I knew that I had to hurry and get back soon otherwise I was sure to be caught. I was finishing up but I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Instead of risking being caught going down the stairs I went over to the window in an unoccupied room and jumped out. The glass had been broken so I didn't have to worry about needing to close it again. I floated to the ground gracefully like I did when I leapt from Zuko's balcony.

I ran through the streets, the fog following me. It was then, under the light of the moon, that I noticed a shadow on the roof. I ran faster and turned the corner. I hid behind a stack of boxes. The fog kept going with a form that looked like a body. Just when I thought I was safe I felt a cold metal on my neck. I reached for my hidden dagger. I turned quickly but carefully so I wouldn't slit my own throat before looking into the face of my captor.

The face I saw wasn't a face at all. It was a mask. The Blue Spirit. With renewed anger and adrenaline I made to wound the man enough to slow him down. I was about to strike when his other hand caught my wrist. His hand was warm and vaguely familiar. _"I'll save you from the pirates."_ I nearly dropped the dagger. My heart stopped. The Blue Spirit was Zuko.

Zuko carefully took my dagger and roughly pulled me along. We were close to the palace and we reached the wall soon enough. He made me go over first when he was sure there were no guards around. He followed shortly after. We ran through the halls stealthily, hiding when necessary. Before I knew it we reached his room. I was still in a state of shock.

"Damn it Katara! What were you thinking?" Zuko nearly yelled, ripping off his mask. Again, my heart stopped. Having my theory proven wasn't something I'd expected.

"I just wanted to help them," I mumbled quietly, looking down. The breeze coming through the balcony doors blew the net around my face.

"You could have been caught! Do you know that? And it could have been Azula!" His voice was loud still. I shied away from his voice and him as he stepped towards me. "You know how important it is for your Waterbending to stay a secret," he whispered.

"I know." My voice sounded defeated.

I lifted my head in time to see him leaning down towards my face. His eyes on my lips. His eyes looked determined and yet they were clouded with confusion and conflict. I gasped and turned away so he kissed my cheek instead. My heart was automatically beating twice as fast. Blood rushed to my face. Before he could catch me, or say anything, I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I took a few moments to steady my heartbeat then proceeded to vanity. I washed off all the paint and hid my Painted Lady clothes.

"Well, I have to face him sooner or later," I whispered to myself. I reached for the door and hesitated. I retracted my hand, uncertain. I pulled my shoulders back and set my jaw in a determined state. I unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. The sight I came across was one that would make Azula cry.

Zuko was sitting on the floor next to the bed. He had his head in his hands with tears in his eyes and rolling down his face. Considering he didn't look up I'd guess that he hadn't heard me. What was even more heartbreaking is that he had two portraits next to him. One was the old man that had travelled with him, his uncle Iroh. The other was a beautiful woman with Zuko's eyes. In fact, she looked like a female version of Zuko.

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?" he was whispering to himself while rocking back and forth. He was still in his black clothes but his swords and mask were lying next to him, as if he'd thrown them down. "I mess up everything," he whispered again. I walked over to his defeated form.

"Zuko?" I asked in the same volume he'd been using. I placed my hand on his shoulder as I knelt down next to him. He turned to look at me and buried his face in my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he sobbed.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay. You can't have done anything that bad," I tried to console the older boy.

"I mess up everything. I'm impulsive and heartless and…and stupid," he seemed to struggle with speaking at all. It was amazing that he was actually managing it. "I yelled at my uncle for no reason when I should have been calm and I'm angrier than ever." His voice was tired and defeated.

"Why are you angry?" I asked calmly, rocking back and forth.

"I don't know," he slowly stopped crying. His breaths started to even out as he started to fall asleep. _Oh no you don't. I am not going to pick you up off this floor just because you fell asleep. You'll just sleep on the floor._

"Come on Zuko. Stand up," I said as I tried to heave him up from the ground. I got little help from him though. We still had a few hours until dawn and he was exhausted from his sleepless nights, not to mention the moon was still high in the air. I got him up on the bed before collapsing next to him with my effort. It was only then that I realized that his arms were still around my waist. When I tried to unwrap his arms his grip just tightened. I sighed in defeat before falling asleep to the warmth of the firebender next to me.

_Good night my prince_.

**So I know it's been a while but Political Science kind of sucks and takes up a majority of my time. Along with my Creative Writing class. I have to write journals and other such nonsense, however, I do get to write my book which is an upside. I also know that you're all going to be mad at me for the last line but I couldn't resist.**

**Anyways, I realized that I was going to miss out on 'The Painted Lady' which was one of my favorite episodes so I thought I'd incorporate some Painted/Blue action. This chapter was inspired by my mom's 11-year Cancerversary yesterday. She is a two time breast cancer survivor. She's been in remission for 8 years now and I couldn't be more proud of her!**

**I should also add that I want at least 97 reviews before I will update again. Thanks ;)**

**Sincerely, Hazel Eyes**

**Come on people! Do you want me to update or not? I want three more reviews!**


	11. Run

[Katara's POV]

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was standing in a field that was lush and green. I could feel the grass tickling my ankles. The sky was clear and blue with the sun shining proudly. I could feel a pair of arms wrapped around my, covering me in a blanket of warmth, enough to rival the sun. I sighed in contentment and felt myself relax. The arms tightened around me in a light squeeze as a response. I closed my eyes and relaxed even more. My back was against the stranger's chest. It was hard, toned, but I felt safe and at ease. He smelled of cinnamon.

"Katara?" I heard a voice yell in the distance. The wind carried the sound to me.

"Katara? How could you?" Another voice joined the first. "How could you love the enemy?" My eyes snapped open to look at the person behind me. Blue met gold and my heart skipped a beat but not out of fear like I expected. My stomach filled with butterflies and I smiled.

"What did you do to my sister?" I heard Sokka yell. The teen's arms tightened around me possessively. I knew that I should be afraid and fight to get away but I couldn't find it within myself to. I felt calm, safe, and content – I didn't want to leave. For the first time in a long time I was truly happy. Suddenly, my world started to crash around me when gold eyes were replaced with gray. I woke with a start.

I looked around me, still lying down. My movement was restricted my Zuko's arms wrapped around me. The prince was still asleep. Somehow I had managed to turn around in his arms, like my dream. My heart continued to race in a worried, bewildered panic. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself before my heart beat itself out of my chest. I looked out the balcony doors where they'd been left open last night. I could barely see the sun starting to peek over the horizon. I started to panic again with the knowledge that Zuko wakes with the sun.

Before I had time to consider doing anything I felt Zuko's arms constrict around me as he stretched. He sighed and then stiffened. I could only assume that he just realized the position we were in. I couldn't think of anything to do so I pretended to be sleeping. As a result I then felt him gently tug at his arm to get up. He walked to the bathroom and I heard the door click shut. I let go of the breath I'd been holding. I sat up and walked out to the balcony to watch the sunrise.

My mind was racing a mile a minute. I wasn't sure what my dream meant or if it meant anything. My mind drifted back to the night. The moonlight caressed my skin as I flew through the shadows. The adrenaline coursing through my veins was thrilling and being able to help those children was worth the risk of being caught. _"You could have been caught! Do you know that? And it could have been Azula!"_ I was lost in thoughts of the night before when I heard Zuko open the door to the bathroom.

"I won't apologize for last night, you know," I stated without turning around. I had my arms crossed over my chest, almost defensively.

"I know." His voice was surprisingly calm. "I should have known you would go back after I told you about the Painted Lady." I just nodded. "Would you do it again?" he asked, almost in a whisper. I turned around to look at him. He stood in black sparing pants with a gold belt and no shirt. The look in his eyes held curiosity and some other emotion.

"Yes." My voice was strong and sure. I saw admiration and…love? Was that love I saw in his eyes? It couldn't be. Before the confusion showed on my face I walked past him to go change. I grabbed my bag from the wardrobe and shut the bathroom door behind me. I set the bag down on the vanity and looked myself in the mirror there.

_What the heck was that? He can't be in love with me. Not after chasing us around the world for most of the year. It's just not possible. And even if he did it's not like I love him back. I love Aang…right?_ I huffed in frustration at my own confusion and proceeded to dig angrily through my bag.

I pulled out black leggings and a black skirt that came down to just below my knees with a slit up the sides to allow more movement. I chose a breathable black tube top with a strap on one shoulder. I looked at my self in the mirror and frowned. I didn't really feel like taking the effort to change so I dug through the bag again and found some gold bangles that I put on my wrist. They felt surprisingly light.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Zuko meditating. There were four candles on a low table in front of him, all growing and shrinking with every calm, measured breath he took. I couldn't help but admire the focus that he had. I put my bag back in its designated spot as quietly as I could so I wouldn't disturb him. I picked up one of the swordsmanship books and went to lounge on the day bed until I was given something else to do.

It was an hour later when Zuko finally stirred. I looked up from my book which I'd read at least three times since I got it. I noticed that the prince always looked younger yet wiser when he finished meditating. However, this time was different. I could see that he was still at war with himself yet calm at the same time. I could imagine it was a frustrating feeling.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked.

My stomach growled. "I thought you'd never ask." He tried to hide a small smirk.

We walked silently as we normally do. The halls were becoming more familiar and less like a maze. I now knew where almost every hall led and knew how to find my way to the vacant rooms, like the room I found my various Painted Lady supplies in. There was a certain amount of peace and calm in our morning routine. It was kind of nice to not have to cook for everyone and be on the run, hiding from a psychotic princess and a banished prince.

"Meet me outside the dining hall when you're finished," Zuko told me as we neared the hall to the kitchen.

"Yes sir," I responded, more out of habit than anything now. It became an automatic response when we were outside his bedchamber.

"Hello Shelly," I called cheerily as I entered the kitchen. The kitchen was bustling with other servants, getting trays ready to take to the dining hall for breakfast. However, I saw Shelly amongst the chaos and walked over to her. She looked up from her work to give me a smile of her own.

"Good morning Katara. Go ahead and serve yourself, will you? There are some nobles coming for dinner tonight. It's going to be chaotic all day."

"Of course," I answered before retrieving a plate from one of the cupboards. I finished eating quickly and thanked Shelly before heading out the main door to the dining hall. I wasn't going to chance getting lost in the servants' passages.

When I reached the dining hall I ignored the guards who were stationed at the doors and proceeded to take my place under the window. I readied myself for a moderately long wait. I decided to use my time well and simply meditated. I took measured breaths, felt the sun on my back, finally free of those awful bandages, and the moisture in the air. I calmed my mind and let it drift to the ocean which I could almost always see from the windows of the palace.

It was about thirty minutes later when the dining room doors burst open, a fuming prince walking out. I could almost see the heat rolling off him in waves. He was definitely a child of Agni. "Let's go," he ground out, barely giving me a glance. I followed hurriedly after him. Because of his swift pace we reached his room in half the time.

"Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he fumed.

"It's not nothing. I know you well enough to know that." I was going to lose patience very quickly with him acting like this. It's like the anger rolling off him was making my previous calm crumble.

"Just drop it Katara!" He was pacing his room in an attempt to calm down. I dropped it, not really wanting to spontaneously combust in his anger. After a few minutes he was still as angry as before. "Let's go," he commanded again and left the room. We went to the sparring grounds.

Zuko dropped his vest to the ground and strode over to one of the guards. I couldn't hear what was said but the guard immediately rushed off. I picked up the vest and folded it before going to take my usual spot by the wall. Zuko just started his warm ups. There was commotion behind me and I turned my head slightly and noticed the guard struggling with a barrel of water. I looked to the prince with confusion.

"Are you ready to spar, peasant?" he asked, bringing up the pretence of being a commanding, cruel master. The guard set the barrel down at one end, bowed, and returned to his post. I got up and walked over to the barrel. I didn't bother taking off any outer clothes, not here.

Zuko took a neutral stance, bringing his guard up, ready to strike or defend. He already had a smirk on his face but there was anger in his eyes. I copied his stance and waited. We stood there for a few moments, sizing each other up, preparing our strategies. He knew I wasn't going to attack first and he wasn't the most patient to begin with, being a son of Agni. I saw his muscles flex and relax as he moved. He started with a side kick, sending an arc of flames at me that I blocked with a wall of water. My heart started pounding with extra adrenaline. It was like I'd never stopped bending.

The prince sent a wall of fire at me that I quickly turned to steam. He couldn't see where I was exactly so I made several ice sculptures of myself, or rather blocks of ice that represented a person. I moved them around in the steam as I moved with them, trying to confuse him. I moved to the right, trying to sneak up behind him. He sent a fire ball at one of the sculptures. It shattered. I turned it to steam to join the rest and made it harder for him to see. Thus far he hadn't noticed me crossing the arena. I finally got behind him and started to move my arms in a way that the water came together to form a dome around the prince, much like I did at the North Pole. I froze it around him and waited. I called more water to me from a nearby water trough. He turned around to look at me, and through the ice I could see the arrogant smirk still on his face. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

The ice started to glow and melt before it finally shattered too. Zuko came at me with such anger that I would have been afraid had I not fought him before. Punch after punch combined with kicking and yelling he neared me while I blocked and ran, somersaulting out of the way. I was beginning to get tired since I hadn't fought, or sparred, like this in a while. But I pushed on, determined to win, or at least go down fighting. I formed ice daggers and ran at him as he did the same to me. My hand-to-hand combat had improved since my fight with Pakku.

I saw a gap in his defense as he went to attack right, he left his left unprotected. I took it. I side stepped right and caught the tip of the dagger on his ribs, just a small scratch but they hurt a lot. It only seemed to fuel him more. He turned quicker that I could react – grabbing my wrists and swiping his leg under mine. I landed on my back with him pinning me.

"I win," his smirk was still present but I could see that the anger had dimmed somewhat. There was a slow, measured clap at the side of the arena.

"Well done Prince Zuko. Perhaps she can stay after all." I looked around Zuko to see Ozai. My stomach churned at the sight of him. Zuko stood quickly.

"Thank you Father," he responded and bowed in the Fire Nation style. Ozai merely nodded and was on his way.

Zuko strode over to the place I'd left his vest, not caring about the trickle of blood running down his side. I got up and followed after him as he continued on to his room. His stride was not interrupted as he bent down to grab the black cloth. It was quite graceful for someone of his size.

As we walked I saw Aleric attempting to hide behind a pillar just outside the arena. I could only assume that Azula had sent him to watch us, or me, and was careless enough to get caught. _Or he wanted you to see him. Interesting theory really._ I quickly pushed him and Azula to the back of my mind. Just like the walk from the dining hall, I almost had to run to keep up with Zuko's long, quick strides. We reached his room quickly.

"Can we, for once, just walk _calmly_ to your room? I've noticed we've done a lot of hurried walking recently. What's got you so mad anyways? And what was Ozai talking about – "perhaps she can stay after all"?" I was furious, and adrenaline made me bold. Well, more than usual. I wasn't Toph.

Zuko stood with his back turned to me. He was looking out the window with his hands in fists at his side. When he took a deep breath I thought he was going to speak, but he didn't, so I walked around to make him look at me.

"Hey. I'm talking to you. Answer me Zuko!" I was getting angrier by the minute. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized that I had a temper to match his. "What was he talking about? I'm not just some piece of meat to be – "

"-sent to the Boiling Rock," he interrupted, still looking straight ahead. His anger was barely concealed.

"What?" There was genuine confusion in my tone.

"The Boiling Rock. It's the highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a volcano surrounded by boiling water. No one has ever escaped…alive."

"What would that have to do with me?"

"Azula suggested sending all of the war prisoners there to rot at breakfast. My father decided to think about it. But Azula was adamant about sending you there. I objected and left." I didn't say anything and just let the words sink in. My heart started to race faster, out of fear, or maybe something else. My feelings were all muddled from my dream still.

I woke up sometime in the night when the moon was high. I rolled over. No Zuko. A plan quickly formulated in my head. When he was gone in the night he usually didn't get back until about an hour before dawn. By the moon's position I'd say I had about three hours. I got up from my place on the giant bed and ran over to the wardrobe. I pulled out my bag of clothes and chose the most suitable. I replaced the other ones, retrieved my swords, dagger, and the book on swordplay. Donning all black clothes I took off into the night, not once looking back.

**Holy crap! Has it been two months already? I'm so very sorry! I know I said that I wanted 97 reviews but seeing as I had free-time to write and 95 reviews, I decided to take pity. However, I do want that review number to be 105 reviews this time.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter. It's the longest one I've written thus far. As you can guess, Katara is starting to fall for a certain banished prince. She just doesn't know it yet. *tehehe* Let me know what you think!**


	12. History

**Please read and review :)**

[Zuko's POV]

I was sleeping soundly, my back to Katara, when I heard someone outside my door. I jumped out of bed and ran to the door, throwing it open to see a cloak disappear around the corner. There was a scroll on the floor, waiting for me. I picked it up and read it.

"You need to know the story of your great-grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny." I closed the scroll and walked back into my room. I noticed something off about it.

"Damn it!" I growled. I quickly dressed in all black with my Dao swords strapped to my back and snuck out of the palace. I had a certain annoying Waterbender to find. _That girl is going to be the death of me!_

*The next day after the sparring session*

"It's never too early for a sitting with the court painter Zuko. Make sure he gets your good side," Azula taunted as she strode past behind me. I'd been looking at the portrait of my great-grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin. I almost ignored her.

"Wait," I called her back. "I need to ask you something. What do you remember about our great-grandfather's history?" She stopped.

"Oh Zuko, it's so strange how your mind works. Fire Lord Sozin began the war, of course. He spent his early years secretly preparing for it. He was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet – later renamed Sozin's Comet – and used its power to launch a full scale invasion of the world. In the end, he died a very old and successful man." My sister sounded incredibly bored as she came to stand next to me and look upon the massive painting.

"But how did he die?" I turned my head to look at her, my gaze almost pleading.

"Didn't you pay any attention in school Zuko? He died peacefully, in his sleep. He was ancient," came her reply as she walked away. I looked back at the painting with frustrated determination.

I walked to my room at a controlled pace, one of dignity and serenity. However, my mind was racing. First, the Avatar is alive and I have no idea what to do about it. I feel like I'm being used in a game of Tug-of-War. Second, my father, and demented sister, wants to send Katara and every other war prisoner to the Boiling Rock thus leaving me in the palace all by myself. Third, the council is still trying to convince my father that I need to be married. And last, but certainly not least, I have a mysterious scroll hidden in my room. The questions it stirred have been invading my mind all day. I almost failed to remember that I was in a war meeting because of it.

I reached my room and found Katara practicing some of the forms with her duel blades. She had a look of fierce determination on her face. Her eyes were pulled together in concentration as she went through the motions slowly and carefully. Her movements were flawless, graceful – the essence of a Waterbender.

"What does it mean?" I exclaimed and tossed the infuriating scroll onto the lamp before reclining on the bed once again. I glanced back at it and noticed more writing.

"The Fire Sages keep the history in the Dragon Bone Catacombs." I heard Katara get out of the bath and quickly hid the scroll again. When I was sure Katara was sleeping I pulled on my maroon cloak with gold lining the edges. I pulled up the hood and blended into the shadows, swiftly making my way to the Catacombs.

When I arrived I hid behind a pillar. One of the Fire Sages walked to the center of the courtyard, looked around and proceeded to open the entrance. He put his fist on the ground and summoned the fire, successfully gaining entry. When the door closed I settled myself to wait. It was an hour later when I finally deemed it time enough that I wouldn't be seen. It had to be close to midnight.

As I walked down the eerie hallways I listened carefully for any signs of movement, but the place seemed deserted. I finally reached a door that was carved to represent Sozin. His catacomb. With my left hand I opened the door by summoning fire. As the door opened, cobwebs came free, signifying that no one had been through the door for a very long time.

"The final testament of Fire Lord Sozin," I read and reached for the box. The statue of the roaring dragon was a little…creepy at this time of night. I pulled out the scroll and began reading.

_"As I feel my own life dimming I can't help but think of a time when everything was so much brighter. I remember my friend. I was a prince, and he a nobleman's son. On our sixteenth birthday it was revealed that he was the new Avatar. Soon the day came when my friend Roku had to leave the Fire Nation and face his destiny as the Avatar. He needed to travel the world so he could master the other elements. I gave him a historical artifact, the mark of a Crowned Prince. Roku wasn't allowed any other worldly possessions but I convinced him to take my crown. Twelve long years passed before I saw my friend again. When Roku returned he was a fully realized Avatar. And I had changed as well. _

"_On wedding days we look to the future with optimism and joy. I had my own vision for a brighter future. I revealed to him my plans to expand the Fire Nation, to share our greatness with the rest of the world. He was furious but I was determined. Many years later, after the colonies had begun forming in the Earth Kingdom, Roku came to the Fire Nation and confronted me. I didn't see or speak to him for twenty-five years. _

"_Roku's island was a hundred miles away but I could still feel it rumbling and see the black plume of smoke. I had never seen anything like this catastrophe. I went to help my old friend but in the end I left him to die, my plans for the future suddenly possible. With Roku gone and the great comet returning the timing was perfect to change the world. I knew the next Avatar would be born an Air Nomad so I wiped out the Air Temples. But somehow the new Avatar eluded me. I wasted the remainder of my life searching in vain. I know he's hiding out there somewhere. The Fire Nation's greatest threat – the last Airbender."_

"That can't be it. Where's the rest of it?" I searched in vain as I finished the scroll, only to find no more writing. So I sat there, thinking. _Uncle_! I replaced the scroll and quietly snuck back out of the Catacombs.

I reached the prison quickly and the guards no longer gave me any resistance. I entered my uncle's cell and slammed the door behind me.

"You sent this, didn't you?" I demanded, presenting the scroll from last night. "I found the secret history, which, by the way, should be named the history most people already know! The note said I need to know about my great-grandfather's death but he was still alive in the end!" A hint of confusion was mixed in with my anger and Uncle finally looked at me.

"No, he wasn't," his voice was patient and sure.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have more than one great-grandfather Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your _mother's_ grandfather was Avatar Roku." My eyes widened in surprise. That was not something I'd been expecting. I clenched my eyes shut in a sudden fit of anger, my temper hanging on by a thread.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because understanding the struggle between your two great-grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself." I sank to the ground, unable to support myself in my state of shock. I cradled my head in my hands for a moment.

"Evil and good are always at war inside you Zuko. It is your nature, your legacy. But, there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now, by _you_. Because of your legacy you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the Fire Nation. Born in you, along with all the strife, is the power to restore balance to the world." He stood up and pulled a brick out of the wall behind him. There was something wrapped in cloth.

"This is a royal artifact," he said, revealing to me the crown that Sozin gave to Avatar Roku. "It's supposed to be worn by the Crowned Prince." I stood and took the crown from him. I looked at it with wonder. In that moment, it truly hit me that I was the great-grandson of the last Avatar born of fire.

I walked back to the palace in a numb state but my mind was racing miles ahead of my body. It was strange. This new information only solidified my determination to join the Avatar and erased all doubt I had. _My mother was the Avatar's granddaughter._ I was still having a hard time processing that information. It was so bizarre. To think, all that time I'd been trying to capture the reincarnation of my ancestor.

I reached the palace shortly, my mind exhausted. I carefully and quietly made my way back to my room, more than ready to sleep until noon. When I reached my bedchambers I collapsed on the bed. But there was something missing.

"Katara!" I growled in irritation. I got up and checked the wardrobe. Her Dao blades and dagger were gone, along with the book on swordplay that she favored so much. I checked the bag with her clothes and found half of them gone along with one of my travel packs. She could have easily fit the clothes and weapons inside.

I grumbled angrily as I stripped out of my red and gold clothes and slipped into a black set. I decided to go without the mask tonight but donned my Dao blades anyways. With that I slipped out of the palace again, silently grumbling about annoying Waterbenders who cause sleep-deprivation in a certain Fire Prince.

_I am going to kill that girl when I find her! First running off in the middle of the night to go heal some little kids then just running off in the middle of the night! Where in Agni does she think she's going to go anyways?_

Then it hit me – the docks!

As I ran I heard thunder, there was a storm rolling in from the North. Judging from the clouds that seem to have come out of no where, it would hit the city in less than an hour. Perfect. I reached the docks just as the rain started falling. I looked up and down the streets, trying to find any signs of Katara or an inn that she may have taken shelter in. I finally found one that overlooked the whole port. There were still lights visible from the inside.

I looked up at the sign – "The Roaring Dragon". I was a few store fronts away when I saw someone exit. I hid in the shadows and recognized the person. She looked left and right before heading the opposite direction from me at a hurried pace.

She turned around, making sure no one was following her, before she boarded one of the boats at the dock. I took off after her, careful to make sure she didn't see me either. I watched as she spoke with someone, presumably the captain, before he let her pass. When she was safely onboard under the decks I ran up the ramp to catch the captain before he could follow.

"Excuse me," I started. The captain turned and immediately bowed.

"Prince Zuko! How may I help you?"

"Please, stand. I was just wondering if you could fetch the girl you just sent below decks. Tell her that you advise her to take shelter from the storm elsewhere. That it's not safe on the water."

"Of course Prince Zuko. Where should I send her?" I looked around, squinting to see through the rain. Then I spotted a few huts for tourists farther down the port.

"There," I pointed. "To those huts." With that I took off down the street to get ready for her arrival.

It was only a few minutes later that she came running down the street, just as I had. However, she had her hand above her head to block the rain with her bending. All of the huts were unoccupied and quaint. She ran up the stairs to the nearest one. I smirked slightly and climbed up the side of the house to the upstairs balcony. She lit a candle and made her way up the stairs. I hid in the shadows next to the open doors.

When the light came closer to the bedroom I hid and I sunk back farther into the wall, blending with the shadows even more, if that was possible. The young Waterbender set her bag down next to the door and blew out the candle. There was a dresser next to her bag that she placed the candle on. I waited until she had her back to me to step out silently.

"Come back with me," I whispered in a husky voice with my hands on her shoulders and my chest flush against her back. I heard her gasp and tense at my touch, or my words. At the exact moment that I spoke a flash of lightning illuminated the whole room, setting the whole moment in a mysterious and, some would say, romantic mood.

"Please, just let me go," she whispered back.

"I can't. It would hurt too much to try." My heart beat faster at the truth in my own words. All along there had been something in her that I'd never seen in other girls. She had fire and compassion for everyone around her. Maybe she'd been what I was after all along.

Her breathe caught in her throat before she slowly relaxed. "I know," she replied, almost like she was admitting defeat.

**Hello again! I loved writing this chapter :D And there you have it. Zuko's lineage, revealing his growing feelings for Katara, and just maybe her admitting her growing feelings to him? Hm…you'll just have to wait and see now won't you.**

**Review number: 115 please! Love you all who've reviewed! And read. :D**

**Oh! I also got the inspiration for the last little bit from this picture:**

**.com/scraps/?qh=§ion;=&q=Zutara#/d1i88dd**


	13. Confession

**Read and review! :)**

[Katara's POV]

The rain started to come down so hard that it would have been hard to see through if it weren't for the full moon. I had made my way to the docks to find an inn and make my way back to – well, away from the Fire Nation capital. I saw a sign for "The Roaring Dragon" and made my way inside. There was a warm fire on the left side of the room with some clothes hanging to dry and an all around cozy feeling to the entryway. Instead of the walls being painted like the palace, all of the walls were simply made of wood. Paintings, presumably of the innkeeper's family, were hanging on the walls. The décor was simply but quaint.

"Excuse me?" I called from the front desk. A middle-aged woman came out of the adjoining room with a warm smile.

"Hello dear. What brings you here at this hour?"

"I was hoping you would have a spare room. I only need it until morning so I can take an early ferry out. Do you have anything open?" The woman checked her drawer of keys and apparently found no duplicates.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any rooms open. But my husband has a boat just down the way with an open cabin if you'd like to stay there. He's headed to Ember Island in the morning if you're headed that way."

"That would be perfect! Thank you so much!" I replied, as close to ecstatic as I could be at the moment.

"When you go out the door turn left and the boat is the fifth one from the end of the dock. It's an old wooden thing. It'll be next to one of the smaller war vessels if I'm not mistaken. Tell my husband that I sent you. My name is Ty Ling," she instructed.

"Thank you for your help ma'am." I bowed in the traditional Fire Nation style before leaving. When I stepped out of the door I pulled my hood up over my ears, simultaneously readjusting my half-forgotten bag. I looked left and right, suspicious of anyone who might be hiding in the darkness, before following the directions Ty Ling had given me.

When I reached the boat I saw Ty Ling's husband securing some things on the deck. I felt like someone was following me so I looked behind me again but saw no one.

"Excuse me, sir?" I called as I ran up the gang plank. He looked up and blocked my way, not allowing me all the way up the gang plank.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a rough voice.

"Ty Ling sent me. She said that I could stay here for the night."

"There's a room at the end of the hall on the left that's open. Watch your step, the waters are getting a little rough," he advised and let me pass.

"Thank you so much sir," I exclaimed and made my way to the room. I ducked my head and removed my hood in the same motion as I walked down the short hallway. I opened the door on the left as Ty Ling's husband had instructed.

I was just about to get settled and ready to sleep in the quaint cabin when the middle-aged man knocked on the door. The room was about as wide as two of my "wing-spans". The bedding was coarse wool on an older cot but still usable.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm afraid the water is only going to get worse with the storm. I'd advise you to take shelter in one of the tourist cottages at the end of the harbor. They're sheltered and sturdy. I'm friends with the family that owns them so it'll be no problem if you stay there for the night," he told me. His face held the expression of a sincere grandfather telling his granddaughter to pick out any toy she wanted. In the light his face was tanned from days of working out on the water.

I just nodded. "Thank you again for your help sir," I added as I gathered my things again. He didn't say anything, just bowed his head and moved out of the doorway. I made my way back out to the deck which was now soaked with rain. I looked around myself and spotted the cottages Ty Ling's husband had described as I reached the bottom of the gang plank. I pulled my hood farther up on my head and secured my bag on my shoulder before making a run for the cottage.

I held my hand over my head creating a sort of shield from the rain using my bending. What's the point of being a Waterbender if I don't make use of it? When I reached the cottages I chose the closest one in order to get out of the rain sooner. I made my way to what I presumed to be the kitchen and rummaged until I found a candle and flint. When I finally found what I was looking for I walked back to the entryway where I'd seen a set of stairs and climbed up the winding staircase. I saw an open door at the end of the hall with the moon shining through to the hallway.

I set my bag down next to the door before blowing out my candle, seeing no need for it with the light of the moon illuminating the room. There was a small dresser next to the door as well that I put the candle on. I looked out the balcony doors for a moment, looking for any sign of movement with my peripheral vision. Seeing nothing through my fatigue I turned towards the bed.

"Come back with me," a husky voice whispered. I suddenly found myself flush against a toned body, their hands holding my shoulders. I gasped in shock and immediately tensed. A bolt of lightning lit the sky and my heart picked up speed.

"Please, just let me go," I replied, barely daring to speak at all.

"I can't. It would hurt too much to try," the boy – the Prince – replied. I could feel his heart pick up speed as he spoke. I could hear nothing in his voice to imply anything other than truth and longing. My breath caught in my throat.

I finally let myself relax, slowly. "I know." I could start to see what truth my dream had. I could feel my defenses slowly start to fall when I was around him, no matter how hard I tried to keep them up. I started to wonder why I ran in the first place. I had nowhere to go. No plan. Just a girl lost in an unfamiliar place.

I relaxed into him even farther as his cinnamon scent surrounded me. His arms wrapped around me and he buried his face in my hair, almost in a grateful gesture. I took one of his hands in mine and gently pulled myself out of his grasp to turn around. His eyes were still closed, almost as if he was expecting me to yell at him or he would wake up.

"Zuko," I called gently, placing my free hand on his scarred face. He finally opened his eyes. "We should get back before anyone notices we're gone," I suggested just as gently. He merely nodded and it seemed as though he'd suddenly just lost all his energy. I pulled him back over to the door to pick up my bag and have him tag along behind me. He gracefully trudged along, looking more like a boy than a Prince.

The walk back to the palace was a long one, but with the full moon I didn't feel tired in the least, even pulling along a boy larger than me and bending the water above us. Eventually we made it back and snuck back in. I had to bend all of the water out of our clothes so we wouldn't leave a trail behind us. When we reached Zuko's room it felt all too like the night we were dressed as our respective spirits except this time I was pulling _him_ and not the other way around. Dropping my bag next to the massive red bed I turned and pulled the Dao swords off of Zuko as he stood there half asleep, keeping my hand for balance. Again, I gently removed my had from his grip and placed my hands on his shoulders to guide him to the bed and made him sit. He seemed to subconsciously climb further up the bed and lay on his back with the pillows under his head. I rolled my eyes and removed his shoes before climbing on the other side of the bed next to him.

Making sure he was asleep and propped myself up on one arm to look at him. "When I was a little girl my mother used to tell me stories of how I would find a prince that loved me. We would fall in love and he would ask my father for my hand in marriage and we'd live happily ever after. It's what every little girl wants: a man to love her as she is and to live happily ever after. That was before she died. After that the only stories I wanted to hear were stories of how the world was before the war, before everything changed.

"Ever since I found Aang in that iceberg I finally have hope that I might find my prince somewhere. When we were travelling to the North Pole we met a fortuneteller named Aunt Wu. She told me that I'd marry a powerful bender. I used to think it would always be Aang, but now I'm not so sure. I've seen the change in you. You're still hot-headed with a temper to match but you do have a sweet side. I can see you trying to make amends for all that you've done, but I'll have you know right now, you still have a lot of making up to do." I paused, chewing my lip, debating my next words. _Well he _is_ asleep._

"But despite all of that, I can't help but fall for you, Zuko. You're different from anyone I've ever met. You've been through so much but I can still see the goodness and hope in your heart, even through all the confusion and anger. You're stronger and more honorable than you think. You'll be a great Fire Lord one day," I smiled a little at his peaceful face.

**I know it was shorter than normal but I was stuck for at least a week! Any ideas on what to do next? Any suggestions would be MORE than welcome. I'm debating whether or not to have Katara discover Bloodbending on her own by accident. **

**Okay, little blue number: 130 please :)**

[Zuko's POV]

"But despite all that, I can't help but fall for you, Zuko…You'll be a great Fire Lord one day."


	14. Bloodbender

[Zuko's POV]

"But despite all that, I can't help but fall for you, Zuko…You'll be a great Fire Lord one day." Her voice sounded like velvet as she spoke. If I didn't know better I'd say that I was dreaming, but in my heart of hearts, I knew that I wasn't. She was really talking to me – really confessing her feelings. I tried to stay awake in case I missed anything else but being awake for two days was catching up to me. Reluctantly, I let myself fall into a deep sleep of dark hair and azure eyes.

When I woke in the morning I felt lightness in my heart that I hadn't felt in a _very_ long time. Since my mother had left. I didn't get up right away, instead choosing to just soak up the warmth of the sun and watch the girl sleeping next to me. Her hair was a mess around her head and her face was peaceful. She was curled towards me slightly, taking in the warmth I gave off naturally. When she stirred my heart skipped a beat, thinking I was about to be caught. I held very still, trying not to disturb her further, but she just rolled over and continued sleeping. Instead of risking being caught I dragged myself out of bed and began my regular routine.

I sat in front of the open balcony doors, forgoing the table of candles that I usually use in meditation. My legs we crossed under me, my hands resting on my knees, and I started to breathe in…and out…in…and out. The energy of the sun filled my core with warmth I couldn't attain from the candles. Candles now remind me of my banishment. However, now I'm starting to think that my banishment was the best thing that could have happened to me. It brought me to _her._

I was there for about an hour before she finally stirred. There was a hint of a smile on my lips as I heard her sit up.

[Katara's POV]

I felt a shift in the bed but dismissed it as I was too tired to open my eyes. It was probably just Zuko turning over in his sleep. I could feel the warmth of the sun on me but I embraced it as I sank back into a deep sleep.

_ "It's because of Zuko isn't it? You're leaving me for Zuko." Aang's voice sounded as if he'd just been hit in the gut. Breathless. And it wasn't even a question._

_ "What difference does it make? You'd react the same way. But if you really want to know, no. I'm not leaving you for him. I'm leaving for me." _

I woke up with a start. Aang had been so angry, so hurt. He tried to take something from me. My mother's necklace? That part was kind of blurry but I remember the panic I felt – my heart was still pounding. The next thing I remember was feeling angry and decisive, glad of my decision. My heart beat faster and my cheeks flushed when I realized the object of my affection in my dream. It was Zuko, not Aang. It seemed that nowadays my subconscious was shoving me in his direction and oddly enough I wasn't complaining.

"Good morning," his husky voice greeted me. I looked to the balcony to see him smiling but his eyes were still closed in meditation.

"Good morning," I replied, tentatively. He opened his right eye to look at me before returning to his exercise.

"How about some sparring today?" he asked.

"Sounds good," I smiled. "Bending or swords?"

"Let's try your progress with the Dao blades," he smirked and stood from his seated position. I smirked right back at him and got up to change so that we could be on our way.

"Are you ready?" Zuko smirked; confidence rose off of him like steam. I nodded, keeping up with my 'slave' persona but my eyes had a fire saying _'I was born ready.'_

Without warning he advanced, swinging his blades about him in a way meant to distract his opponents. I was ready for that though, having watched him train. I waited for him to come to me. He swung his right sword at my neck which I blocked with little effort, not giving up any ground from the force of his blow. And so the dance began. We worked our way around the arena, equally matched despite my inexperience. He had a flair that I did not because of his experience. My movements were predictable at first but as we continued I gained confidence and managed to surprise the Prince on a few occasions. In the end though, I slipped. Zuko had been careful to keep the sharp edge from my skin, but my mistake was trying to catch him off guard by striking his exposed ribs as I defended myself from his blow with the blade's twin. I barely gasped as his blade made a shallow cut on my collar bone, but it was enough to make him freeze.

"Are you crazy? What was the first thing I told you about being on the defensive! You can't do both," he fumed. I could see concern in his eyes but his voice was harsh and condescending, the model Prince.

"Forgive me," I knelt and inclined my head just enough to be respectful.

"Let's go." Zuko turned and picked up his sheath on his way. I rose and followed quickly. The breeze of my quick pace made the sweat dripping down my body cold. I was tempted to Bend it off but didn't dare in case someone saw. The blood from my cut started to drip down my chest as well. I could only tell because of its warmth.

We reached Zuko's room in a rush. He was clearly angry but I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or with himself. He left his door open for me to follow through. When I was inside I closed the door behind me. The Prince was looking over the city on the balcony so I went to the bathroom to clean the wound.

"Let me look at it," he said without turning around. I didn't argue, just set my blades down and went to the balcony. I stood next to him expectantly, but he still didn't turn. He just took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and let it out. _Then_ he looked at me. "What were you thinking Katara? You knew better than that. What possessed you to be so reckless?" He was clearly frustrated with both of us.

"I don't know. I guess I just got competitive and thought I could handle it. I was wrong." I kept my eyes averted, embarrassed as heat rushed to my cheeks. I focused my eyes on the ocean instead. It always kept me calm. I felt his warm hand on my skin, pushing my wavy hair out of the way so that he could take a look. "I'm fine Zuko, really. It's barely a scratch."

"It didn't sound like nothing when it happened," he responded, concern laced into his voice.

"I was just shocked. You'd been so careful and I thought I was farther away so I was surprised when you actually caught me." He didn't respond, just stared intently as the blood started to clot.

"You're sure that you're okay?" he finally asked, looking up into my eyes. I sighed and nodded. "Are you hungry?" I nodded again. I saw him glance once more at the scratch before walking to the door.

After we found some breakfast in the kitchen and were headed back to Zuko's chambers a servant came towards us at a hurried pace.

"Prince Zuko. Generals have just arrived for an audience with your father. He requested your presence immediately." The servant was very composed despite his red cheeks.

"Thank you. You may go," he replied. The servant hurried away while Zuko and I continued to his room. He needed his armor if he was meeting with the Fire Lord and his generals. When we arrived I shut the door behind me without a word.

"I expect this might be a long meeting so you're free to wander. Just be outside the throne room when the sun is a hands breadth from the horizon," Zuko said as he pulled his armor on over his clothes. He was just about to put the symbol of the Prince in his top knot when I stopped him. He gave me a confused looked. I shook my head, an amused smile playing at my lips.

"I swear, you're worse than my brother," I explained as I pulled the ribbon, releasing his hair so I could put it back up, neatly this time. "You had hairs coming out everywhere. How could you not feel them?" I noticed his cheeks tinting a light shade of pink in embarrassment at my teasing.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"You're welcome." He stepped around me, almost timidly, and walked to the door.

"I'll see you later. Don't get into too much trouble." His signature smirk plastered itself on his face. I couldn't help myself – I smirked back.

"Me? Trouble? Never." The Prince's smirk almost turned into a smile; only his eyes betrayed his amusement before he walked out the door, leaving me to myself.

I looked around the now empty room, pondering to myself and wondering how I would pass my time. There wasn't really anything for me to do. I didn't have any clothes to wash, or meals to cook, or children to look after. I could do anything I wanted. Well, almost. Deciding to try and relax, or rather, forget where I am, I went out to the balcony, lay on one of Zuko's meditating mats, and basked in the sun. I closed my eyes and smiled at the sensation. With the whisper of the breeze I could almost convince myself that I was on Appa's back with Sokka, Toph, and Aang.

I woke with a start, scared that I had overslept. A start that meant the sleeper had never intended to sleep. I looked around and noticed I was still alone. Judging by the angle of the sun I'd only been asleep for an hour or so. I sat up and stretched, contemplating what to do in order to wake myself up. I got up and walked back in the room, barely noticing the difference in temperature despite the room being in the shadow away from the sun. I looked around the room again and decided to reread one of the books on the history of Dao swords. I sat down on the day bed and started flipping through the pages, my mind barely registering what I was reading. I huffed in defeat and put the book aside.

Instead I went to retrieve my blades and proceeded to clean them. I started to clean and polish them exactly how Zuko had showed me. They were still sharp enough that they didn't need to be sharpened just yet. The rhythmic task helped to ease my racing mind about what was to come and what was going on between the Fire Prince and myself. I knew that the emotions stirring inside me were irrational, but I couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't. I felt conflicted about my feelings and how my family – how Aang – would react to them, especially after this morning's dream.

When I finished I put away the polish and cloth before carefully placing the blades in their sheath. I walked back over to the wardrobe to put the weapon away as well. I looked around the room, at a loss of what to do. I went out to the balcony to check how far the sun had descended. I put my hand out in front of me; the sun was a little over a hands breadth from the horizon. I turned around and started to make my way to the throne room.

I reached the entrance of the throne room. The doors were still closed and the guard stationed in front of it, just as before. I sighed and took my place across the hall. If I had any idea how long the meeting would be, I'd go back to Zuko's room but I wasn't willing to risk getting him in trouble. Instead, I knelt patiently. I concentrated on the remaining warmth that descended onto my back, and couldn't help the small smile that came. Soon enough I heard the guard move and open the door. Ozai exited first, followed by Zuko, and a glaring Azula. Obviously she wasn't happy about following Zuko. I stood and trailed behind the royal party until they broke off to their separate ways.

Zuko and I reached his room shortly. He seemed relatively calm, considering he had to spend a good part of the day seated next to his father. I was surprised when I closed the door and turned to see Zuko collapse onto the bed, letting out a tired sigh. I didn't make a comment when he looked my way, just cocked an eyebrow. He sighed again and returned his gaze to the ceiling.

"That had to be one of the longest meetings I've ever attended."

"Why?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well, for starters, I couldn't make myself focus. I almost made a fool of myself when I was asked my opinion about something or other; I hadn't been paying full attention. Thankfully I was at least half-listening. Otherwise it would have been a huge disaster. Although, the generals were talking about the upcoming invasion – the day of black sun. I made myself focus for that part. I got some useful information; maybe enough to make my own plans."

"That's wonderful! How long until then?" I asked excitedly.

"About two months," Zuko replied, sitting up. "That gives us enough time to get you ready and formulate a plan. Maybe I can even get my uncle back." There was a spark of hope mixed in with his calculating eyes. It encouraged the hope within me. I could get home, back to my family.

"Are you hungry?" the prince asked. I just nodded. "Would you mind bringing dinner here? I don't fancy eating with my family tonight. After sitting with them for hours, I think I'll pass." He smiled a small, charming smile. I returned it and left for the kitchen.

"Shelly?" I called. Her head popped up from a cloud of steam. "Prince Zuko requested dinner in his chambers please."

"Of course," she commented, almost to herself. I could see understanding written on her face. "I'll be with you in a moment!" I waited off to the side, near the door, until Shelly brought me a tray of food.

"Thank you Shelly," I bowed slightly when she handed me the tray.

"My pleasure. Anything for Prince Zuko." There was a knowing glint in her eyes that I didn't understand. _Does she think he's planning of leaving? How would she know?_ I shook my head as I walked out the door, trying to rid myself of those thoughts.

The hallways were dark as I slowly made my way back to Zuko's room. The moon was full and reaching its peak. I felt a surge of power in my veins that always comes with the night. It was exceptionally powerful because of the full moon. I longed to bend. I might be able to convince Zuko to go after we eat. I was so wrapped up in the feeling of power from the moon that I didn't notice someone sneaking up behind me until they were a few paces from me, when they started running at me.

I dropped the tray and turned, automatically dropping into a fighting stance. I could only make out that the figure was male, and he held a knife. Two paces from me he lunged, trying to pierce my heart. I side stepped, forcing him into the light. _Aleric!_ I tried swiping his legs while he was still off balanced but his movements were fluent. They were like Azula and Ty Lee together.

He lunged again, drawing another knife from his waistband. _Oh, what I wouldn't give for my blades or some water. The air is too dry tonight!_ Even with these thoughts I was trying to find some form of moisture. I blocked Aleric's advances, managing to force him back. He went for my neck and my waist. I focused on my neck first, blocked it, and partially blocked my waist. I had a long, shallow cut there. That's when I felt it – moisture. Not thinking about where it came from, I reached for it.

Suddenly, Aleric when stiff as a board. His knives fell to the ground. I looked at him, mortified. I released the moisture – not moisture, blood – and ran. I was only a few hundred feet from Zuko's room. I sprinted hard, not caring if Aleric was following and too panicked to check. I burst into the bedroom, surprising Zuko, and quickly shut the door in Aleric's face and locked it. Apparently he recovered rather quickly. I burst into tears and made my way to the balcony while Aleric pounded on the door. I saw Zuko get up and go to the door. I wasn't sure what was about to happen so I hid with my back to the wall next to the balcony doors.

I heard the doors open and saw flames illuminate the room. Aleric screamed and metal hit the floor. I steadied my breathing enough to look into the room to see Aleric kneeling with Zuko grasping his wrists. Blisters were starting to form under Zuko's hands.

"What do you think you were going to do, servant?" Zuko was fuming; I don't think I've ever seen him this angry.

"Kill the Waterbending witch," Aleric ground out. That simple statement ignited my anger. I stood, wiped my eyes, and entered the room. When Aleric spotted me his eyes widened in fear.

"I'm sure your master put you up to it, didn't she?" Zuko replied with a voice that was cool and collected which is the opposite of the emotions raging in his eyes.

"Yes, I did," she answered - the devil herself. Azula rounded the corner into Zuko's room, a smirk firmly plastered on her face. Zuko released Aleric's wrists. Aleric returned the gesture by glaring at him with pure hatred.

"And what part of her being mine to do with as I wish did you not understand? If I wanted her dead, I'd kill her myself. I don't need your pathetic servant to dispose of her for me."

"It was for a bit of fun really. I saw something quite interesting though. She had no water, so do you know what used to bend? I'll tell you, dear brother. Your slave here is a Bloodbender." There was a sick admiration in the way Azula said it.

"Get out of here Azula. I have a slave to deal with." There was anger in Zuko's voice, but I couldn't figure out who it was aimed towards.

"Fine," she replied in a bored tone. "I can't wait to see the product of your wrath." Azula grabbed Aleric's collar up, dragging him to his feet. There was disgust written on her face as she did so. It seemed as though Aleric may be punished as well. I held a small, very small, amount of pity for him.

Zuko slammed the door shut and locked it once more. He rested his forehead on the door, taking deep breaths to calm his anger. I stood in the middle of the room, ashamed and terrified. I was absolutely mortified with myself. I had reached inside another person and controlled them, even though it was a matter of seconds.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Zuko asked, straightening. "You used your Waterbending against another person. Aleric! Azula's servant! And she saw it! There's no way around a punishment. You're going to make me hate myself. If I don't punish you for bending, my father will. That is something worse than you've ever experienced."

"Fine. What do you have in mind?" I replied, my tone braver than I felt, but guilt made me think it was reasonable.

"The most common punishment for bending is removal of the hands. I'm not a supported of that form of punishment – that would render you completely useless. I'd suggest prison without food. It's the least permanent."

"I've made it days without food before. I think I can handle it again." I was determined to show no weakness. I was remorseful for my actions. When I looked into Zuko's face there was a lot of grief, a lot more than I ever expected. "When?"

"Tomorrow."

**I am so so so so so sorry that it's taken me almost a year to update! I got really busy with school – it is senior year after all. I really hope this chapter is worth the wait. Thank you all who have stuck with me. I hope to finish this story by the end of the summer, but I won't make any promises.**

**Yours truly,**

** Hazel Eyes**


	15. Prison

[Zuko's POV]

"Tomorrow." My heart sunk at the thought that I must be the one to punish her; that I would once again be alone in the palace without even my uncle to go to. Even worse, she was putting on a determined front and accepting her punishment without a fight. I can see why though, given her belief about right and wrong: she controlled someone else without their consent.

"I'm just going to take a bath now. I suppose it'll be my last chance for a while." Her voice held remorse and I could tell that she was steeling herself for what was coming. All I could do was nod. As soon as I heard the water running I walked out to the balcony, screaming my frustration with the Breath of Fire. Even the Dragon of the West would have been proud. I took a few calming breaths and reentered my room, closing the balcony doors behind me.

I sat down on the day bed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew when I suggested it that time in prison without food was letting her off too easily for Bending. I tried to think of something else that would be tedious work while justifying the reason I spared her hands. Twenty minutes passed when finally, it came to me. I started pacing the room waiting for Katara to be done in the bathroom and solidifying my plan. I analyzed every part of the plan, looking for any way it could backfire.

The bathroom door opened, letting out a wave of steam that made my room humid. I disregarded it as Katara stepped out in what looked to be more fitting as beach wear. She didn't look at me right away, but put her bag back in the wardrobe before pulling out a sheer nightgown. She slipped it on and turned around. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when she noticed me.

"S-sorry. I didn't realize you were still in here. It was too damp to put this on in there," she explained, motioning to the bathroom. I shook my head, clearing my clouded thoughts.

"It's fine. I've come up with a solution to your time in prison. There has to be a reason for me to make your punishment lighter or suspicions will be raised. Your time will be spent copying texts and maps. It'll be useful for you to memorize the maps I give you because they'll be the layout of the palace and the city."

"Perfect. But how will they not be suspicious of me writing anything? Won't that potentially put eyes on you?" she asked, bringing up a valid question that I had considered myself. I smirked before replying.

"No, because the texts I give you will be from my own library, one that my father hasn't touched in years. A chest will be delivered to you with all the required materials and a lock. I will have the only key to that lock. Every morning I will come, remove the finished scripts and replace them. It will be your job to make sure you finish them as quickly as possible, but the writing must be as legible and neat as possible. They will be bound later."

"And you are sure that no one will be suspicious of you visiting the prison every day, considering a friend of the Avatar and your uncle the "traitor" are imprisoned there?" she asked again. Katara's face was calculating and I could see the wheels in her head turning like mine did.

"Positive. I will simply be "basking in the punishment of my slave"." Katara and I were both clearly irked by the words. There was another determined glint in her eyes. _If there is one person I admire more than my uncle, it is this woman standing before me._

"We should probably get to bed then. I suppose we will have an early morning," Katara suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"You don't want to eat anything?"

"No. It's late. I just want to sleep at this point." I reluctantly agreed with her, wishing she would eat something before she has to spend several days in prison without food. The strong-willed girl climbed into bed and was asleep surprisingly quickly as I made my way to the balcony. I stopped to pick up my meditation candles before setting them before me.

I lit the candles automatically as I took a deep breath in. I tried to calm my mind, preparing myself for the days I will spend by myself. All I could think of was my uncle huddled, dirty and alone, in his solitary prison cell, and my mother. He face faded into the darkness the night she disappeared. I was afraid that would happen with Katara. I could already picture her bones showing through her skin and her clothes hanging loosely off her body. As these images continued to flash in my mind's eye, I tried desperately to conjure images of Katara as she is now. Healthy, glowing tanned skin, lush dark hair, and sparkling blue eyes that shone with fire, determination, and truth.

Finally my mind settled as a faint smile made its way across my lips. I concentrated on taking deep breaths and the sound of the ocean in the distance. The salty breeze blew across my face, and despite the current circumstances, I felt at ease. I felt hope for the future; at last the world would be at peace. I could find my mother, make amends with my uncle, and start the family I always wanted – be the father mine never was. At this thought, a future I hadn't imagined before came to mind:

_"Daddy! Watch me!" a child's voice called, bursting with excitement. I turned my head and saw a young boy, about five years old, standing barefooted in the duck pond. The boy, my son, had my fair skin with bright blue eyes. He raised his hands, bringing a ball of water up from the pond. With an exhale the ball of water turned into a ball of ice. My son's eyes were filled with life, pride, excitement, and honesty._

_ "I'm so proud of you! Well done!" There was a genuine grin on my face – I could feel it, and it felt natural. I opened my arms and my son ran into them with an equally brilliant grin on his face. I spun him around and we laughed together. I didn't even mind that my robes were now wet from his dripping feet._

I opened my eyes and smiled. It seemed like my emotions were suddenly set loose. I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. I've never been considered an optimistic person but with this girl next to me, I felt like anything was possible. I extinguished the candles, left them where they were, and climbed into bed with a silly smile still on my face.

I could feel the pull of the sun as it started to peak over the horizon, but I couldn't make myself rise with it. Katara had found her way into my arms sometime in the night, as she'd been doing for the past week. I opened my eyes to see her hair disheveled. There was a frown on her face and her forehead wrinkled. It seemed as though she was having a bad dream, though I was thankful that it wasn't as bad as the last nightmare she'd had. I closed my eyes, trying to dispel the memory of her waking up screaming in the middle of the night.

I felt her shift in my arms but she wasn't trying to get out of them. Instead, she was turning over so that she faced me. Her face became buried in my chest and I observed that the tip of her nose was cold. I almost laughed. How could her nose be cold while she was in the Fire Nation where it's almost always warm? I reached out a hand to smooth the hair away from her face, trying not to wake her as this may be that last decent sleep she has for several days. I suspect though that sleeping on the ground for months won't be much different than sleeping in the prison. She stirred, stretching as the first sign of waking before actually coming back to reality.

"Good morning, Katara," I commented when she opened her eyes, trying to keep up a light mood for as long as possible.

"Good morning," she smiled back. Then her eyes became troubled and I knew she was recalling the events of last night. I pulled her tighter against my body, trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault, you know. You did what you had to and it probably saved your life. Anyone else would have done the same, or worse. You are not a bad person Katara. You are the best person I have ever met. I am honored to have you in my life. You seem to bring out the best in me." I could feel her smile softly against my chest and it made my heart flutter, knowing I was the one to make her smile.

"Thank you Zuko."

"You're welcome." Instead of moving away, she stayed exactly as she was. She sighed and made herself more comfortable. I had a feeling that she was preparing herself for what today would bring. I was trying to steel my mind against the sadness that threatened to cloud my mind. I needed to have a clear head if I was to face my sister and my father.

"When do we leave?" Katara asked in a small voice.

"In an hour. Come on, you need to eat before we leave. You haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday have you?" She shook her head. I sighed and started to untangle our arms. We'd have to go through the hidden passages to the kitchen. What use would the "punishment" be if I was being kind? All public kindness would bring would be ridicule and suspicion from Ozai at the one time that I really need him to trust me.

"Won't someone see us? I'm supposed to be going to prison, not being fed."

I didn't answer her. When I reached the wardrobe on the other side of the room I made sure that Katara was looking at me. I opened the doors and removed the bottom panel, revealing a staircase. The only people who know about it are Shelly, my mother, and me. Katara looked at me with wonder in her eyes before her curiosity took over and she came to investigate herself.

"Where does this go?"

"Almost anywhere in the palace. I didn't think we'd need it before. I'm sorry that I could have prevented this." And I truly was sorry. I hung my head in regret. I felt her smooth hand on my chin, pushing it up so I had to look at her, as I'd done on a few occasions over the past few weeks.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who didn't pay attention. That and you have a demented sister set on seeing the demise of the world as we know it. We both know that's completely out of your control!" Her eyes were forgiving but it didn't make the guilt go away, even if it lessened. "Come on," she added, tugging on my hand.

I stepped into the wardrobe first and helped Katara down the stairs before running back up them to close the wardrobe doors, just in case. I stepped carefully down as the stairs were slightly slick from being underground. When I reached the bottom I produced a small ball of light to guide the way and reached out for Katara's hand. She placed her hand in mine and gave it a small squeeze, whether for comfort or to show she was ready to go, I wasn't sure. We walked in silence for a few minutes, taking the same route to the kitchen as we would have on the surface. We reached our destination, marked by a wall with a hidden door. On the door there was a small carving of a basket of groceries. The stairs grew less slick as we reached the surface. I extinguished my flame and opened the door. We were in the pantry.

"Who's there?" Shelly called. She was alone in the kitchen, as it was still early morning. The rest of the servants were probably beginning to rise.

"It's me Shelly. I need some food quickly, before everyone arrives please. I don't want anyone to know we were here." Shelly looked at our faces, then down to our joined hands, and back up to my face with a worried expression. Regardless, she nodded and prepared a small sack of food. Some bread rolls, a few apples, and slices of jerky. She closed the sack and brought them to us. "Thank you Shelly."

The older woman walked passed me to Katara, taking her face in her hands. "You be safe child. Everything will turn out fine." Katara's eyes glistened with tears and she nodded.

"Thank you Shelly." Shelly nodded in return. I was once more amazed at the intuition Shelly had and the endless kindness that she possessed. Nothing about her has changed since my childhood. Except for Uncle, Shelly has been the one light of goodness in this palace since my mother disappeared. I started to walk back to the door to the tunnel, gently tugging Katara with me. I didn't want to risk being seen. Just as I was closing the door I heard voices filling the kitchen.

"We'd better hurry so there's time for you to eat. If the servants are in the kitchen then that means we have about an hour until breakfast. I need to be there to keep up pretenses and you will need to be at the prison by then." I handed Katara the sack and again lit the way. Our pace was more hurried this time, so when I stopped at the foot of the stairs to my room I heard Katara gasp behind me.

"Give a girl a little more warning next time?" I had to stop a chuckle from escaping. I released her hand and climbed the stairs. When I reached the top I opened the wardrobe doors just enough to make sure the coast was clear before motioning to Katara to come up also.

"Prince Zuko. I heard rumors of your slave being sent to the prison. What a shame," Ozai drawled as I entered the dining room for breakfast. I made sure to keep my emotions in check; my face devoid of all emotion.

"Yes. She was caught Bending last night against Azula's servant, Aleric."

"Why not keep with the traditional punishments then, ZuZu?" Azula asked in a sickly sweet tone. I almost cringed in annoyance.

"She is of more use to me half starved and able to write than handless and well fed."

"What is her punishment then? Surely if she is of some use still she's not just sitting in a cell practicing her Bending," my father commented.

"She is sitting in her cell without food or water until I see fit. She will also be making new copied of my texts. Some of them were falling apart after my travels. Even though she can't read them, I've discovered that the Water Tribes have a talent for copying movements. That also applies to anything written."

"Interesting choice of punishment. I'd have thrown some lashes in there for good measure. Or maybe marring that beautiful skin of hers."

"No. I'd rather my books not be sloppy because she's in pain. Maybe at the end of her punishment when she's finished. As for burning her, I'd rather not have my possessions be unsightly." My father, the sick man he is, guffawed. I rethought my words and saw what made him laugh. The way I'd phrased it made him think I'd deflowered Katara. Good. That will keep him from pestering me much more.

I almost shuddered at the thought of my supposed deflowering of Katara. Why in the world would it be smiled upon for a woman to be forcefully taken? The Fire Lord's way of thinking was sick and twisted. I was more than ashamed to be his son.

This week has been torture, for me and Katara. Every morning I wake up earlier than normal to visit her at the prison and so far she seems to be doing well but I feel awful. She is a stubborn one though. In the small chest of supplies that I brought with me for her to copy I'd placed a few rolls of bread and every day that I've gone back they've remained untouched. I know that I can't force her to eat but it pains me that she is treating herself so harshly even though what she did was out of self defense.

I've attended several meetings with my father and sister regarding the Day of Black Sun. The palace city will be empty so when the last of the resistance shows up there will be no one there for them to fight. Because of the design of our city, the resistance will be captured easily.

"There will be nothing standing in my way," I scoffed, mocking my father's words. I almost gagged – his ideals are disgusting. What happened to peace and equality? Doesn't any of that matter anymore? A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. "Enter."

"Prince Zuko," the woman greeted, giving a low curtsy. I nodded in return. She stood and closed the door behind her. "Is something troubling you?"

"No Shelly. It's just strange being home again. I feel like so much has changed but at the same time, everything is as it was. I feel out of place here."

"You've always been different Zuko, and never once has it been a bad thing. You were always a happy child, until your mother left. I was saddened by her absence very much and I can only imagine how it made you feel, but I was saddened even more when you tried to be exactly what your father wanted – exactly the opposite of who you were meant to be. Since Miss Katara has been here, I've seen a change in you. I've seen the little boy you once were; only now you are a young man. You are your own person Zuko. I'll be proud to see you on the thrown." Shelly came to sit next to me on the bed.

"But, Azula has been appointed the heir. What you speak of is impossible."

"Not with the help of the Avatar," she whispered, leaning towards me with a knowing glint in her eyes.

"What are you talking about? The Avatar died in Ba Sing Se!" My heart hammered in my chest, afraid that my careful planning would begin to crumble.

"You think you're the only one who can keep a secret? Keep yours well, Zuko. Be patient and never forget who you are. Good things will come in time. You are strong and the most honorable of this family. You will do good things with the help of Miss Katara." Shelly smiled and I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Shelly. For everything," I whispered.

**Hello everyone! Yes, Shelly is all knowing. She has been Zuko's mother-figure since his mother left so she can be trusted, don't you worry! For the sake of this chapter and her uncanny ability to tell the future, I'm going to tell you that she has some connection to the spirit world – how is unknown, even to me :P**

**I hope you liked this chapter! I know the end was a little dull but I wasn't sure how to end it. Please Review!**

** ~Hazel Eyes**


	16. Return

[Katara's POV]

It has been two weeks since Zuko brought me here; two weeks since I bent the blood of a man. I still shudder at the thought of it. Zuko keeps trying to encourage me to eat by putting bread rolls in my supply chest but he still underestimates my determination. What I did was wrong and the punishment of my guilt is enough to drive me insane. If I ate the food he gave me that would be like cheating. My given punishment is to copy the maps and books from Zuko's library and be without food until he deems fit.

The copying I've been tasked with is tedious work. However, it's given me a distraction from my guilt and my aching, growling stomach. The information I've gained about the palace and the palace city has been invaluable. There are underground tunnels running all throughout the island. There are a few places the royal family can take shelter in the case of an invasion or natural disaster. Of those few places there are only two places that I think Ozai would hide during the Day of Black Sun. When I'm out of this dry cell then I'll have to verify with Zuko. After all, he does know the vile man better than I do.

When Zuko comes we don't generally talk – there are still guards on this floor, even if they can't get into my cell. Every morning the prince comes to open the chest and replace the finished texts, as originally planned. When he gives me new ones to start on there are sometimes encouraging notes hidden within. They've helped me immensely and it shows that he really has changed. My heart warms towards him at the thought. I've had a few recurring dreams of him but I don't remember their content, just that the dream was familiar. I can only remember the feelings of happiness and contentment, as well as the eyes of my new companion. I smile lightly at the memory.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of metal on metal – a key turning the lock. I lift my head slightly when the door opens, just enough for me to be able to see the subject of my musings.

"Good morning, my lord," I greet quietly. My voice cracks from lack of regular use. Aside from his morning visits I see no one else, thus my need to speak is eliminated.

His only acknowledgment was in the form of a nod, as per usual. Instead he strode over to the small chest that he'd brought with us upon my arrival, pulling out another key as he walked. The chest was resting on the opposite wall from where I slept and currently sat. Zuko crouched down in front of the chest and unlocked it; when he raised the lid he let out a tired sigh. There was a shuffle of papers as he pulled out the pages that I'd strived to finish before the last of the light left my cell until morning.

"You've finished everything?" he asked, flipping through the pages.

"Yes Prince Zuko," I responded in a quiet tone. He didn't look at me, just nodded his head and put the sheets of paper back in the chest before closing and locking it once more.

"We are leaving today. Are you ready?" His flat tone was something I was not accustomed to; his voice was usually friendly or kind when we were alone. Either there were still guards outside my cell or there was something bothering him that I'd missed in the days I've been here. As a reply to his question I muttered a quiet "Yes" and tried to stand. My effort was a little shaky and I became somewhat light-headed so I used the wall for support.

"Are you alright?" he asked me quietly. I hadn't realized that he'd crossed the cell to stand next to me while I tried to clear my head. I nodded slightly and gave a small smile. He surprised me by returning it.

"Stay right there," Zuko commanded. He walked back over to retrieve the chest and tucked it under his arm. "Alright, come here," he ordered, offering his arm. I took it gratefully and stumbled slightly as my head spun and white dots covered my vision. "Are you alright?"

"Just dizzy, I'll be fine." We started walking towards the door at a steady pace; Zuko was gentle and steady.

"Let's get you back. Shelly will have some food ready for you."

"Thank you." After Zuko opened the door we carefully made our way down the stairs. It seems that he'd sent away all the guards from the top level where I'd been staying. In an attempt to keep me from bending any kind of water I was put in the driest cell that was available which meant that I was five stories above ground. It was a long way down to the bottom. By the time we reached ground level I was leaning very heavily on Zuko. I saw black several times because of my lack of any kind of nutrition. Even though he'd put bread rolls in the chest with my supplies, he never pushed me to eat anything. I have a feeling that he understood why I was refusing to eat and welcoming my punishment.

We walked outside and I tried to stand on my own as best as I could without the help of the dungeon walls but Zuko still had to be my anchor. He was the only thing that was keeping the world in place for me. He'd thankfully brought a palanquin with him to retrieve me. It would have been absolutely disastrous if we'd had to walk the whole way back to the palace. On any normal day the distance wouldn't have been a problem but without any food I wouldn't make it.

"Thank you," I whispered to Zuko as he gently lifted me into the palanquin. He placed the chest at my feet once I was situated and climbed in after me. His eyes caught mine and he gave a small smile that said, "You're welcome."

The ride back to the palace had been short, mostly because I'd dozed for most of it. The trip out of the prison had thoroughly exhausted me after a fortnight of little activity and no food. Zuko gently shook my shoulder when we'd come to a stop. Again he helped me out of the palanquin and into the palace. I was able to walk on my own at a slow pace. One of the other servants carried the chest to his chambers so as to not raise suspicion. We encountered no one on our journey. Finally we reached Zuko's bedchambers.

"Will you be alright to bathe while I get some food from the kitchen?" Zuko asked as soon as the doors were closed and locked.

"Yes. Thank you Zuko." He nodded and returned my smile before going to his secret passage. I noted earlier that the passage from his room to the kitchens was not on any of the palace maps I'd copied. It made me wonder what other passages may not be present. I pushed the thought away for now and concentrated on getting to the bathroom, collecting my bag of clothes on the way.

When the water was heated I shed my soiled clothes and stepped into the water, sighing in pleasure. My skin was grimy and the feeling of the water surrounding me put me at ease after being separated from it for so long. I washed thoroughly – twice – before I finally felt clean. I didn't want to get out of the water but my aching stomach overruled my want of warmth and comfort. I dressed in my most modest clothes, trying to hide the bones I found protruding from my skin. While I know that I deserved it on some level, I felt compelled to protect Zuko from the same guilt I felt. He'd become increasingly protective of me since I've come here.

"I wasn't sure what you'd be hungry for so I had Shelly make a variety of foods. There's fruit, bread, fish, meat, pasta, vegetables. Water, of course." Zuko was finishing setting up the different dishes when I exited the bathroom. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"A little better but I'm tired and hungry. Nothing food and sleep won't fix," I added.

"Why don't you come eat then?" he suggested, motioning to the chair he'd pulled out for me. I walked slowly to the balcony; my legs were still a little shaky. I sat down gratefully while Zuko pushed it in so I'd be closer to the table.

"Thank you," I said when he walked around to take his own seat. He just smiled. His eyes held guilt and sadness. "I'm fine Zuko, really. It's not like I've never been in this kind of situation before. I did live in the South Pole."

"But that's completely different! There is plenty of food here. There is no reason that you should have gone two weeks without food. It was my doing."

"No. Don't you dare! It was my choice and it was my fault. You tried to get me to eat, but I didn't take it. It's not your fault that I'm stubborn." My tone was defensive and left no room for argument, even from the Fire Prince himself. I would not let him carry the guilt that was mine alone to carry. "Now, let's eat before the food gets cold, okay?"

Zuko didn't reply, just started serving food onto his plate. He'd let his hair out of the traditional top knot so it fell into his face, hiding whatever expression he wore. I served myself and had a feeling that I looked like Sokka as I shoveled food into my mouth. I knew that I could make myself sick from eating too quickly so I forced myself to slow down. The food traveling to my stomach felt like the best thing on earth next to the feeling of being surrounded by water.

Twenty minutes later I had settled back in my chair feeling extremely satisfied but still very tired, maybe even more so now that I'd eaten. I sighed in contentment with the sun on my back and food in my belly. I almost didn't want to get up to climb into bed but I did so anyways. I didn't even look at the still sulking prince as I slowly walked into the bedroom and crawled to the middle of the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

When I woke the sun was setting and the room was dark except for the last of the light shining over the horizon. I sat up, stretching. I hadn't slept so well in weeks; not a single dream. It seemed as though Zuko wasn't in the room either. I wondered where he may have gone but decided not to go searching. It would be unwise considering the events of the last time I wandered the palace corridors alone. My stomach growled and I smirked in amusement – I'd just eaten as much as Sokka a few hours ago! I got up and headed to the wardrobe, opting to take the hidden passage to the kitchen.

It was much harder finding my way in the dark but it was lucky for me that the way to the kitchen has no turns; it's a straight shot. I almost tripped when I got to the stairs, stubbing my toes on the bottom step. I carefully climbed the staircase and peered through the door in the pantry. When I didn't hear or see anyone within the small room I entered it.

I peered around the corner into the kitchen and was met with steam, like the first time I came into the kitchen on my own. There was much bustling about, the metallic sounds of pots and pans being moved. The smell was absolutely mouthwatering. It must be nearing dinner time.

"Shelly?" I called tentatively from just outside the pantry. The older woman emerged from the steam with a grin on her face.

"Katara! What can I do for you dear?"

"You wouldn't happen to have some bread rolls I can have, would you? Maybe an apple?" I requested, not wanting to keep her from her duties long.

"Of course dear. I'll be right back with those rolls. There are some apples in the pantry if you'd like to pick a few out."

"Thank you," I smiled. I returned to the pantry and found a basket of freshly picked apples. They smelled delicious. I chose a juicy looking red and yellow one. I picked out a few more of the same kind when Shelly came back with a small sack of warm bread rolls and a burning candle.

"Here. I know it's hard finding your way in the dark. Take this with you. You wouldn't want to ruin perfectly good rolls now would you?" she asked, offering the sack and candle to me.

"No," I smiled and stowed the apples away with the rolls. "Thank you Shelly." I opened the door to make my way back to Zuko's room.

"And Katara," Shelly called. I stopped and looked back at her. "I'm glad your back. The prince hasn't been the same with you gone."

"It's good to be back."

I made it back to Zuko's room quickly with the help of the candle and was happily munching on an apple on the balcony when Zuko came back.

"How was your nap?" he asked.

"It was refreshing. Where did you get off to?" I asked curiously.

"Dinner with, well, everyone. There were some generals and counselors that joined us. It was incredibly boring. But it meant that my father and sister didn't have time to ask me about you. But then again, I never told them I was bringing you back today either. You just may be able to have a few days of rest before they ask." Zuko's tone was weary. The dinner must have tested his patience. He seemed more suited to the ways of a soldier than enduring the politics, though he was very passionate in everything he did.

"That sounds nice. Although, I wouldn't mind beating Azula's butt sometime soon. She's almost worse than Ozai; she's definitely crazier." I chuckled slightly and Zuko smiled softly. There was something in his eyes that told me something is off.

"Zuko?" I asked, standing. He looked back up to my face. "How long until the invasion?"

"Three weeks. We have three weeks to solidify a plan, get you healthy again, and somehow not raise any suspicion with my father and Azula. But most importantly, I need to make sure you stay alive. I don't trust Azula enough to think she won't try to exploit your bending or kill you again. Aleric hasn't made any recent appearances. I'm not sure where he is but it seems as though he's no longer in the palace."  
"Well, knowing the little I do about Azula, I'd think she'd have him imprisoned or killed for his failure to kill me." Zuko was silent but the resignation in his eyes told me that he agreed.


	17. Stories

**Hello! So, my updates haven't been as speedy as I'd anticipated and I'm deeply sorry for that. However, my inspiration has been kind of lacking. There are a lot of different projects that I've wanted to work on but I want to finish this one first. I hope you enjoy this bit of Zutara-ness!**

"_Three weeks. We have three weeks to solidify a plan, get you healthy again, and somehow not raise any suspicion with my father and Azula. But most importantly, I need to make sure you stay alive. I don't trust Azula enough to think she won't try to exploit your bending or kill you again. Aleric hasn't made any recent appearances. I'm not sure where he is but it seems as though he's no longer in the palace."  
"Well, knowing the little I do about Azula, I'd think she'd have him imprisoned or killed for his failure to kill me." Zuko was silent but the resignation in his eyes told me that he agreed._

[Katara POV]

"So, you know more about what's going on than I do. All I know about is the beginnings of the plans my brother was making. Did you have anything in mind?" I asked.

"Not specifically; just getting out of here. I know that Azula suspects that Aang is still alive so she might have another plan altogether. I'll try to find out what I can but it won't be easy. My father plans on taking shelter under the volcano just in case your forces make it to the palace city, which he very much doubts. He's been working on a new war machines that fly using hot air. He plans to use those to block off any escape." Zuko looked weary but the determination he had shone through, overpowering the exhaustion.

I had this strange feeling that he wasn't telling me everything – there was a major piece missing. "What aren't you telling me Zuko? What crazy part of your plan are you leaving out?"

He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to dodge the question long. "Something I'm not sure about yet," he answered cryptically. I scowled in annoyance. I've learned that with his attitude then he should have been born in the Earth Kingdom – he'd give Toph a run for her money.

"Why are you so stubborn? You had two weeks! Two _weeks_ to come up with a plan and you're not sure about part of it? That part of it could get you _killed_ Zuko. And then what would be the point? There wouldn't be one because you'd be _DEAD!"_ I shocked myself with the violence of my outburst – the water pitcher even shattered – but the thought of him dying hurt so much more than it should have. He seemed to have branded himself on my heart and I found that I didn't mind.

He looked up at me after my outburst, surprise clear in his eyes. Anger almost immediately dominated his features and I noticed the twitch of his fingers, the tell-tale sign of the urge to bend. He balled his fists and exhaled sharply, a cloud of smoke emitted from his nostrils before he stood and went to the balcony.

"You are infuriating; do you know that? Why does it matter that I need to keep this piece to myself? Even if it didn't work and I did, as you so _kindly_ pointed out, _die_, you would still be able to escape," he hissed. It was clear that Zuko was trying to keep his temper mostly in check.

"It matters because the whole point is for both of us to get out alive! You told me that you wanted to make a difference. If something goes wrong and I don't know where you are and what you're doing, I won't be able to help you! If you're dead, then who will be Fire Lord when this war is over? Azula would be disastrous on the throne and you have no other options. If you don't get out, I'm not leaving." My temper was rising even more but I walked to meet him on the balcony with a deadly calm.

Despite my anger, or maybe because of it, I was annoyed that he wouldn't even look at me. Instead he kept his gaze firmly on the horizon. I reached up to grab his shoulder and pulled, forcing him to look at me. I grabbed the front of his robes, making sure I had his attention. The anger he was trying to repress was etched on his face. "We are in this together, whether you like it or not."

Before I knew what happened I felt his lips crash onto mine. It wasn't like the gentle kiss he'd tried to give me before; this was a kiss filled with anger, frustration, and the smallest hint of fear. I didn't pull away – I wouldn't dream of it. I pushed all my emotions into the kiss. We were, in that moment, fire and water, angry and comforting. It seemed that words had failed to convey the emotions we so wanted to express but there was so much more behind those initial feelings. As Zuko placed his hands on my face the kiss became gentle. In the end, Zuko pulled away enough to look me in the eye. There was a blush on his cheeks that I found very endearing.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," I returned and placed another gentle kiss on his lips. I pulled away with a small smile and a blush of my own.

"It's not that I don't trust you, or that I don't want you to know. I just need to do this one part on my own, but I'm not even sure how I'm going to go about it yet." Zuko stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"What exactly do you expect me to do then? Sit around twiddling my thumbs?"

"No. You are going to be the fighter I saw for the past year. When your brother does come, they will need all the help they can get. It would be best if you stayed in the house on the pier, remember?"

"Yes. The night I tried to leave with absolutely no idea where I was going." I laughed quietly and Zuko chuckled, amusement lighting his eyes.

"Come on," Zuko suggested quietly, tugging my hand to pull me inside. I situated myself comfortably on the bed while he divested himself of his armor and heavy outer robes.

"I don't know how you can wear all that in the heat. All of that's heavy and doesn't seem like it can breathe at all. Who on earth thought it was a good idea to wear heavy layers in the _Fire_ Nation? If you were in the North or South Poles, sure, that makes sense. But _here?!_" The prince in front of me laughed heartily. I decided that I quite enjoyed the sound.

"We can regulate our body temperature as Firebenders. But you're right, it's not very comfortable. If I could I'd go with my armor at most at all times," he explained as he stored said armor in the wardrobe.

"If you're the Prince, can't you wear whatever you want?" I asked curiously, thinking it silly that he had to be told what to wear.

"Most of the time, yes, but at times like tonight when I was appearing as part of the royal family in front of nobles and such, I have to dress the part. Tradition demands it." Zuko came and situated himself so that he was facing me on the bed with his legs stretched out in front of him. "So, tell me what it was like growing up in the South Pole."

"Well, it was a lot different than here. We didn't have every luxury given to us, even as the family of the Chief. We don't really have classes like the North Pole. Everyone is treated the same, despite their "status". My dad is the Chief of the South Pole but he still made his own weapons, helped hunt for the whole village, and worked alongside the other men of our tribe. The only noticeable difference in living status was that our hut was just a little bigger, again, not by much. All that changed when I was little. The Fire Nation attacked our village and we were much smaller after that; all the men left a few years later."

"Who was the woman that I grabbed?" Zuko asked, regret in his voice.

"That was my Gran-Gran. She's my dad's mom. You startled her but no harm was done. She'd forgive you, you know?" We were quiet for a moment. "What about you? What was it like growing up in a palace?"

"Well, I never wanted for anything. The only thing that I ever wanted was for my father to love me. But I had my mother. She was the kindest person I had ever met, loving me and even my sister, despite how awful she was. If you can believe it, she was almost _worse_ as a child than she is now. But I guess now she'd be considered more conniving instead of being openly malicious. There was one time that my mom and I were walking and Azula was in the courtyard with Mai and Ty Lee. Azula decided to play a "game" and my mom encouraged me to play with them after Azula asked. So, Azula put an apple on Mai's head and shot at it. The apple caught on fire and I ran at Mai to keep her hair from catching fire too. We fell in the pond. Let's just say that I hated my sister even more after that."

I burst out laughing, imagining a little Zuko soaking wet in his armor. There was an embarrassed blush on the current Zuko's face and his lips twitched like he was trying not to smile. "You have to admit, it's a little funny. I mean, didn't you think to just put the fire out with your bending instead of tackling poor Mai?"

"In hindsight, yes, that would have been a great idea, but when you're ten, you panic!" I couldn't stop my laughter at his expression. Instead of trying not to laugh, Zuko laughed with me.

"So, what happened to your mom? You never talk about her," I inquired, pure curiosity in my voice.

"Well, when I was ten she woke me up in the middle of the night and told me that she loved me and to never forget who I was. I never saw her again after that. I don't know if she's alive somewhere or if she'd died. My father never spoke of her. But the night that she left is the night that my grandfather died. Azula had told me that my grandfather told my father to kill me to teach him a lesson about losing his only son. That was after my uncle lost his son in the Battle of Ba Sing Se."

"So, your mother saved you?" I asked, seeing that as the only explanation.

"She must have. I'm not sure exactly."

We talked for a long time after that; exchanging different childhood stories. Most of his were times with his mother. I could tell that those were the happiest of his memories. I told him stories of Sokka and me, and the few memories I had of my mother. The one subject we commonly avoided was any story involving our dads. It was almost like a silent agreement. If you'd asked me why I didn't want to talk about my dad, I couldn't have told you. All I knew is that it had absolutely nothing to do with Zuko's relationship with Ozai.

Sometime during our reminiscing, Zuko had moved so that he was lounging next to me. I'd curled myself into his side with my hand on his chest. It felt like the most natural thing in the world. I felt safe and wanted. After a while we had no more stories left to tell. We sat together in companionable silence and I drifted to sleep to the sound of heart beating and him gently stroking my hair.

**There you have it!** ** I don't know about you guys but I was getting kind of tired of the agonizingly slow pace so I decided to jump start their relationship! Let me know what you think. Leave some love for me please :D**


	18. Planning

**Hello everyone! How was everyone's holiday? Again, I'm sorry to be keeping you in suspense but I am seriously terrible at filler chapters. I am speeding up the process again, just because I can :) "Day of Black Sun" will be arriving in a couple chapters!**

[Katara's POV]

When I woke in the morning I was wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. I turned carefully to face the prince behind me and thought about the events of the previous night. I could feel a silly grin spreading across my face.

"Good morning," he whispered. "You know, I haven't slept so well in years." I looked up into the expressive gold eyes looking at me already.

"Well, I'm glad to be of some help," I whispered back. I leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. He wrapped his arms more tightly around me, smiled, and kissed my forehead. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"I have some meetings to go to, training, and planning. I might be able to go visit my Uncle tonight. If I could get his help then we might be better off than we would be. The trouble is, I don't know if he'll even talk to me. When I went before I don't know what came over me. I'd wanted to apologize to him but I just got so angry with him instead. He wouldn't even _look_ at me. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe he's just as hurt as you are. Maybe he blames himself for what happened in Ba Sing Se. After all, he doesn't know what we do," I said with a knowing smile but I knew there was sadness coloring my eyes as well.

The day passed a lot more quickly than I'd imagined. After Zuko went to breakfast he brought me a great variety of books, via the secret tunnels. Well, technically he dropped them off in the kitchen and Shelly brought them to me. We chatted for a while. The older woman reminded me a lot of my Gran and Aang. She had this air about her that wasn't quite a part of this world. Not to mention the fact that she knows a lot more than she should but I trust her and enjoy her company very much.

When Shelly left I was left alone with planning of my own to do. I needed to figure out the best way for me to get to the docks before the invasion without being detected. There was a secret tunnel that led to just outside the palace walls that I could use. Using a lantern that Zuko had left me and clutching the map in my other hand I made my way to the entrance of said tunnel. Upon my arrival, however, I discovered that the tunnel had caved in a long time ago. It would take me months to dig it out without the help of an Earthbender. I'd have to find another way.

I returned to Zuko's bedchamber and resumed looking for an alternate escape route. The sun was setting by the time Zuko returned. He had a panicked look about him as he shut the door behind him. I looked at him quizzically.

"What-?" I began before he cut me off.

"My father's coming. He knows you're back and he wants to see you. We need to hide everything!" the prince whispered furiously.

I reacted on instinct: stacking the sheets, closing the books, and stashing them all in another hidden compartment under Zuko's massive bed. No sooner had I started removing Zuko's armor in a calm-ish fashion did the door open to reveal the most hated man in the world.

"Ah, finally putting her to work, are you?" Ozai drawled. There was a slight smirk on his face that made my blood boil.

"Yes sir. She's quite effective once you show her who the boss is." Even though I knew his words were meant to appease his father, they still stung a bit.

"Good, good. I suppose you don't intend to share her do you? She is quite lovely, in a barbaric kind of way."

"My reply will be the same as before Father. You gave her to me, therefore she is mine and no one else's to have. If I no longer have use of her then you'll be the first to know." Zuko's voice was steady; without looking at his face I knew that he was keeping his gaze level with Ozai's as well.

"Very well. Make sure you keep her in check. We wouldn't want any accidents befalling her, now would we?" The way he spoke it sounded as though he was truly worried about my safety; rather, he was _hoping_ something would happen to me.

Zuko's only response was a curt nod. Ozai turned on his heel and left the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. "Close the door, please, Katara."

The following week and a half passed in a blur. In the end, Zuko didn't end up visiting his uncle. He told me that he didn't trust himself enough to not have a repeat of the last few times. I couldn't blame him either – I'd be scared too. Our plans were finalized and memorized. Shelly was somehow let in on parts of our plan and she was prepared to make packs of food and supplies for our journey and have them waiting by the tunnel we'd decided on. All we had to do now was wait out the next two days before our plan was put into motion.

Azula was surprisingly absent from our lives – no doubt plotting her revenge somewhere. According to Zuko she spent a lot of time either away from the palace or with Ozai. Zuko told me that she'd been increasingly reclusive since their trip to Ember Island while I was in prison. Apparently she made some slip about how she actually did care that her mother thought she was a "monster". No child should feel like that, no matter how much they deserve it. I can't help but wonder how Azula would have been if she hadn't had Ozai as a father. If she hadn't been a daddy's girl. I think she might have turned out a bit more like Zuko.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" I asked Zuko one evening. He looked at me thoughtfully; the candle flickering over is features. There was a sad look on his face.

"No. I don't think there is." For the first time since I've known him, he actually looked like he felt sorry for his little sister.

**I know! I know! This one was uber short and I am truly sorry but I didn't know where this chapter was going. It was kind of done -_- Leave me some inspiration if you please!**

**Much love – Hazel Eyes**


	19. Ready

**I know! I know! I'm so sorry it's taken so long, but school takes top priority. I've officially started my way towards a Master's in Marine Biology so that means I have a LOT of homework. Seeing as it's almost spring break I thought I'd devote some time to my writing :) ENJOY! **

[Katara's POV]

I awoke to a calm morning, the sun shining in. For the first time in weeks I felt calm. The calm before the storm. Tomorrow is the day we've been waiting and planning for. Aang is alive and they are coming to rid this world of the monster that pretends to be honorable. Ozai's son is more honorable that he himself could ever _dream_ of being. With his help peace will finally reign over the world.

I rolled over carefully to gaze upon the sleeping face of the prince. His face was so calm, so peaceful that one would never realize the burdens he carries or the trials he's faced. As the sun made its way slowly over the horizon he began to stir, obviously feeling the call of his element. After all, he does rise with the sun.

"Good morning, prince," I whispered almost too softly to be heard. His lips twitched in acknowledgement.

"It is a good morning with you next to me," he whispered back. I smiled back as he opened his golden eyes to look at me.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked, wanting to finalize our plans before tomorrow. We couldn't afford to have anything go wrong.

"I have a meeting to attend, finalizing the counter-strike for tomorrow, as awful as that's going to be. You should see Shelly to make sure she has everything ready to go. I'll have the exact plan set up for tonight." There was a hardness in his eyes, a determined glint, but there was also a hint of doubt. Suddenly Zuko rolled so that our positions were switched: he hovering above me and me lying again. I'm sure the shock was written on my face.

"You trust me, don't you?" I couldn't help but notice the slight waver in his voice. I nodded my head slowly, not completely sure of what was going on in his head. "Good," he responded before leaning down to kiss me sweetly. The kiss was over before it had really begun but it still left a smile on my lips and blush on my cheeks.

"Do you want help getting ready?" I asked as Zuko got up and went to start his morning meditation. He turned to look at me with a slight smile.

"No, but you can meditate with me if you'd like," the prince replied.

After our meditation Zuko went to bathe and get ready for the war meeting. I bathed myself and dressed quickly after he'd gone. I made my way to the kitchens, once again using the main hallways now that Ozai knew I was back. Shelly greeted me warmly, or as warmly as she could without drawing too much attention. The plate of food she handed me was filled to the brim. Instead of making my way back to Zuko's chambers to eat I decided to eat at the small table in the kitchen, content to watch as the various servants went about their duties.

"Would you like any help?" I asked Shelly once I'd finished. I'd yet to talk to her about tomorrow and saw this as my best opportunity.

"You can finish cleaning those dishes." Thankfully the older woman had understood my asking. "Everything is set for tomorrow, dear. Zuko requested two sacks of food to be prepared. I have two weeks' worth of food in each. I have a feeling that you'll either need it for yourselves or you'll have a larger group to feed once you've arrived. I'll meet you early tomorrow morning, as per Zuko's instructions."

"Thank you Shelly, for everything." There were tears in my eyes as I finished washing the dishes. I'd come to enjoy Shelly's company immensely. I will miss her when I'm gone. I can only hope that I'll see her again after this wretched war is over.

"It has been my pleasure. Take care of him Katara. He's been through so much, and you give him hope. I have a feeling that you mean more to him that either of you realize just yet." Again I noticed the knowing twinkle in the older woman's eyes that made me wonder just how powerful she is.

Later in the afternoon I returned to Zuko's room after spending time helping Shelly in the kitchen. She told me that she'd bring an empty rucksack to me in the early evening, just before dinner, so that I could pack any clothes that I would need. I sighed as I pulled out the bag of clothes I'd been keeping in the wardrobe. Now the task of sorting to find suitable clothes began. Maybe I should have asked Zuko to get me more appropriate clothing. Tui and La know how Sokka will react if he saw me in the slave's clothing I've been wearing. Granted, I find that I don't mind the clothing so much as it's been so hot in the heart of the Fire Nation.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked. He'd been reading quietly on the day bed while I worked, having returned from the meeting shortly after I returned from the kitchens. I knew his question went beyond the obvious. Am I ready to face the outside world again? Am I ready to fight for peace? Am I ready to return to my family?

"Yes." My voice hardened in determination. Zuko merely nodded.

Once I'd finished packing the few clothing items I deemed "Sokka safe" I went to sit with Zuko. Only when I was seating comfortable against him did I notice a shining glint from the wardrobe. I rose to my feet and opened the door all the way. When I found the source of the reflecting metal I pulled it out. I looked on with fondness at my Dao blades and dagger. I realized that it'd been _weeks_ since I'd trained with them.

"I can bring these with me, can't I?" I asked Zuko, indicating to the blades in my hands. He looked up from his reading before smirking playfully.

"No, you have to leave them here where anyone could find them," was his sarcastic response. "Yes, of course you can bring them. They're yours, aren't they? If you want you can even bring along one or two of the books and scrolls. I'm sure they're under the bed still. Just make sure they don't weigh the bags down too much."

I grinned in excitement. I wanted to be able to train with them more. Maybe even become as skilled with the dual blades as Zuko is.

As the sun began to set Zuko announced that he had to go to dinner with Azula and Ozai. I wasn't required to attend with him, luckily. Instead I could stay here and rest before tomorrow. I was surprisingly tired, especially as I could feel the pull of the moon beginning to rise. Before he left Zuko came to place a kiss to my cheek. I smiled in return as he walked out the door.

"_I loved you!" I exclaimed._

_ "You love me, really?" he said in a mischievous, plotting tone._

_ "Loved," I enunciated and he turned, pinning me to the wall which I was already trapped against. There was anger and hurt that only I could see in his eyes. "Past tense." I prayed that he saw the lie in my eyes; saw that I really do love him. Zuko had a flame in his left hand and was holding it close to me. _Please play along. Come on Zuko, you can figure it out_, I prayed, flinching away from the heat of the flame._

_ "Why would you care anyways, Zuzu? She's a slave," Azula stated from across the room. "And remember that we need her unharmed for when the Avatar gets here." With that he extinguished the flame and backed away a step, a cold glare on his face but his eyes never looking away from mine. "Well, while this is interesting and all, I have better things to do with my time than this," she said in a bored tone, reminding me vaguely of Mai._

_ I saw the anger vanish from his eyes while the hurt remained. All I wanted to do at that moment was wrap my arms around him and tell him I was sorry._

_ "Take her to the dungeons. I don't want her anymore."_

I jerked awake, gasping. I hadn't realized that I'd fallen asleep so quickly. I looked around the room and when I was satisfied that nothing was out of place I drifted off once again to more pleasant dreams filled with golden eyes and a peaceful world.

Sometime later in the evening I vaguely remember Zuko coming in and slipping into the bed beside me, pulling me close to his chest. I rolled over and snuggled into the warmth there as he placed a gentle kiss to my forehead before I slipped into the land of dreams for the rest of the night.

When morning came I was still wrapped up in a tight embrace. Instead of having a peaceful expression, Zuko's expression was one of worry. His brows were furrowed. I reached a hand up to gently smooth out the skin between his eyes. After a few moments he finally relaxed his face and his hold on me. It made me wonder what he was dreaming about. Seeing as the sun had yet to rise I thought it best to do a final check of our supplies and move them down to the tunnel. I gently pulled myself out of his arms and tip toed across the room to the wardrobe and quickly checked over the supplies. I finished quickly and quietly opened the panel to the tunnel from the wardrobe, making sure I closed the doors behind me, just in case someone came in.

I shouldered the bags and began walking; being mindful of the various turns I'd need to take. I finally reached our chosen pathway and deposited the two bags of supplies. I smiled slightly when I noticed that Shelly had stashed our food bags here already as well.

"Thank you Shelly," I whispered. I turned to make my way back to Zuko's room. Instead of turning to his room when I reached the main tunnel I turned the opposite way, figuring I'd go to the kitchens first to get us something to eat. I peeked out cautiously from the pantry before deeming it safe enough to come out.

"Shelly?" I called.

"Good morning dearie," she called back over the banging of pots. "Come to get breakfast then?"

"Yes please. Prince Zuko would like to dine in his room this morning."

"I'll have a tray for you in just a moment. Stay right there!" I stood in the doorway of the pantry where I could watch the activity before me while staying out of the way. I realized that this may be the last time for a while that I wouldn't have to cook. I was slightly saddened at the thought but also ready to take care of my family.

"There you are dear," Shelly commented, handing me the tray. "Good luck today," she whispered, too low for anyone but me to hear.

"Thank you. For everything," I replied.

"Take care of him. A little patience will go a long way with him." I chuckled at the gleam in her eyes. I knew I'd need a lot more than a little patience with the fiery prince.

"Of course. He's been caring for me. It's the least I can do for him."

"Off you go." I smiled and turned back to the tunnel before carefully descending the stairwell.

The journey back was short. I carefully opened the panel and peeked out the crack of the wardrobe before emerging fully. Zuko was still sleeping peacefully, the lazy prince. I walked out onto the balcony to deposit the tray before waking him up.

"Zuko? Zuuukoo," I whispered, shaking his shoulder a bit. "It's time to wake up. I brought us breakfast." Before I could blink his arm had lashed out, grabbing me around the waist and pulling me over his body to lie next to him. I was crushed to his chest in a possessive platypus-bear hug. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.

"Five more minutes," he grumbled into my neck.

"You've had an extra thirty minutes on me, mister. It's time to get up. We have a big day today." That seemed to wake him right up. There was a giant grin on his face as he sat upright, pulling me up to face him. He grabbed my face and gave me a sound kiss on the lips. I almost laughed at his antics.

"I have a good feeling about today," he grinned.

"Me too," I whispered in reply.

The early morning passed quickly as we made our final preparations. I was to get to the air balloon and stay hidden until Zuko came with his uncle. By this point the eclipse should be well under way. Even if Aang wins, Zuko wants us to be ready to leave in the event that he doesn't.

"Ready?" Zuko asked me as we were about to go our separate ways.

"As I'll ever be."

"I love you," he whispered and kissed me. The way he said it made me suspicious.

"Why does that sound like you're not coming back?"

"I am coming back. I promise you that. I just want you to know in case I can't meet up with you. When the other air ships start taking off I want you to go with or without me. Do you understand me? If I'm not back then I will meet up with you later. Okay?" Tears filled my eyes.

"No. I'm waiting for you. Or I will hunt you down and drag you back myself. You had better be back before the air ships leave. Do you understand _me?_" I was angry.

"You would have made an amazing Firebender, do you know that?" There was amusement in his tone.

"Don't change the subject. You _will_ be there on time."

"Of course I will. But you need to promise me that _if_ I'm not, you won't stick around. Agni knows what would happen if you were caught."

"Fine." I wasn't happy about this arrangement but it's the best I would get out of him. "I love you too."

"I'll see you in a few hours."

**I hope you liked it! Please leave me a review! Thank you for all those people who have stuck with me and those new followers. I will try my hardest to have another chapter posted before the end of next week. No promises but seeing as I have a nine hour flight I suppose I can do something ;) Until next time!**

**~Hazel Eyes**


	20. Escape

[Katara's POV]

Zuko gave me one last kiss before turning on his heel and running down the tunnel. His Dao blades were strapped to his back and before I knew it, he was lost in the darkness. I huffed and moved to gather all the packs in my arms. The tunnel was longer in the dark, especially knowing that my friends and family were in danger and there was nothing I could do about it. I supposed that I could go to them but then what would happen to Zuko if I couldn't make it back in time? Try as I might, I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Finally," I whispered aloud when sunlight became visible at the end of the tunnel. This tunnel was definitely unlike the one that Aang and I travelled down on the way to Omashu. I blushed at the thought of what it'd be like if Zuko and I were trapped inside that tunnel. I'd have had to convince him to not use his bending or lose his temper. That by itself seemed like a near impossible feat.

I sat down in the mouth of tunnel, carefully hidden from view, to wait for Zuko to return or the airships to take off. I prayed to Tui and La that Aang was successful in defeating the Firelord today. I prayed for Zuko's safety. He'd become such an important part of my life in such a short period and I was afraid to let him go. Gran always said that there was a fine line between love and hate. I always thought it was ridiculous but it turns out that I was wrong. I sat with a small smile on my face, thinking about the last few weeks, waking up in Zuko's arms: comfortable and safe. I've never felt so safe in anyone's arms before. Except maybe my mother's but that's a different kind of safe. With Zuko it's like we're on fire but when we're together, the fire can't touch us.

It was a few hours later when movement started outside my perch. I'd sharpened and polished my Dao blades and dagger, meditated, checked and repacked our supplies, and bended some. I could feel the moon's pull as the eclipse came nearer. I heard fighting in the distance and it took all of my willpower to stay where I was. Zuko should be coming soon. The Fire Nation soldiers were starting to move about the airships. The eclipse was starting. They'd have to wait until after it was over to take off. Zuko had said that they're primarily powered by Firebending. The smaller airships were powered by both Firebending and coal which made them ideal for me to use it to escape if Zuko failed to make it in time.

I watched as the Firebenders started to make their way into the air in the metal airships. I'd have to make my move soon. I shouldered the supply packs and drew my blades. Zuko has been teaching me how to block fire with the blades, making them almost as dangerous as my own bending. However, with all the packs I'm carrying my bending wouldn't be very effective. I crept slowly out of the tunnel, making sure that I wasn't spotted. There was a small airship to the right of the tunnel, all the way down. It was furthest away from the large airships which would make it less likely for me to be found but only if I can get there without trouble.

I stayed low to the ground and made my way quickly to the abandoned part of the air field. The terrain was dead and brown. There was little cover aside from the airships themselves. I was glad that I at least wore Fire Nation attire as the blue of my native country would have been a lot more visible. The red blended into the airships a lot better but I still had to be careful. Finally I reached the far side of the air field and carefully threw the supplies into one of the small crafts. After looking around I quickly hopped in. I stowed myself away, arranging the bags so they'd be secure and out of the way.

The eclipse was coming to a close and Zuko had still yet to arrive. I was beginning to grow anxious. The other airships were beginning to depart but I stayed put. Finally I couldn't hear any movement at all. I drew out my dagger just in case. Another fifteen minutes went by before I heard quick footfalls coming towards me. I'd been around him long enough to know those steps but I wasn't willing to take my chances. Uncorking my water pouch I replaced my dagger and instead readied myself to attack if need be.

"Katara!" came his stage whisper. Instead of revealing my physical self I threw out droplets of water to where I anticipated he was from his voice and footsteps. The next thing I knew Zuko was jumping into the craft with me. I dropped the water and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?!" I pulled back to look at him angrily.

"Yes, love. Now let's get out of here!" Without further ado he stood and began bending, allowing the small air craft to rise. We followed the sound of explosions. I gripped his hand fearfully. There was a look of determination on his face, not unlike the expression I'd seen when he was hunting us.

"There's Appa!" I cried, pointing out passed the giant airships. We rose higher so that we could get by without being seen or run into as many of them began to retreat. "I hope that they all got out okay," I prayed. Instead of replying, Zuko merely nodded his assent, concentrating on where he was going.

After almost a full day of flying we were finally ready to make camp. Appa had landed a few hours ago, but seeing as we were in the distance we remained flying. In the late afternoon we saw everyone climb into Appa's saddle and disappear over the side of the cliff. It turns out that there is a hanging city on the underside. _Typical for Airbenders._ We had to be careful as we landed and hid the airship.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked me after helping me to shoulder my pack and swords.

"Yes." I could hardly contain my grin at the thought of being united with my family again. Zuko took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Are you ready to become the final teacher to the Avatar?" I asked in return. My only reply was a nervous smile. I squeezed his hand back in reassurance.

"Let's go," he suggested in an attempt to distract from his unease. I simply tugged him along behind me.

"Sokka!" I exclaimed, outraged. "How dare you?! He saved me Sokka and your first reaction to seeing your sister that you haven't seen in _months_ is to throw your boomerang?! He came to teach Aang Firebending, unless you have a better teacher here."

"But he kidnapped you! How could you trust him? What do you do to her?" Sokka suddenly turned his full anger to Zuko who had been quietly standing behind me, head hanging, since we first caught sight of my family.

"Azula kidnapped me, not him! If it weren't for him I'd be the exotic Water Tribe girl in Ozai's harem!" Zuko's hand tightened around mine. I rubbed soothing circles with my thumb to calm him. It was still a sore topic for him to think about. "Do I look starved, or beaten, or trapped to you? No! He's been taking care of me." Sokka made to protest again. I raised my hand to stop him. "I don't want to argue with you Sokka. And I don't want to hear anymore useless excuses either."

"But-" Sokka started but Toph beat me to it.

"Shut it!" she yelled. "Aang needs a Firebending teacher and Katara comes back with the perfect teacher to take down the Fire Lord. What is your problem?!" Thus far Aang had been quiet, a pensive look on his face.

"Aang?" I asked, tentatively. I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes as he took in my defensive stance in front of Zuko, though he was fully capable of defending himself.

"If you trust him, I trust him."

"Thank you Aang." He just nodded before taking off on his glider. We didn't see him again until dinner.

"It's good to see you Sweetness," Toph greeted, belatedly. Though with all the yelling from Sokka I don't blame her.

"It's good to see you too Toph. Thank you."

"So, you care to share what's going on there?" She gave us a pointed look despite her sightless eyes. I sighed, knowing there was no better person to start with than Toph.

"Toph, this is Zuko. Zuko," I tugged him forward. "This is Toph Be Fong. She is Aang's Earthbending teacher. Also known as the Blind Bandit and a pain in my butt. But we all love her anyways, don't we Toph?" I gave her a sweet smile that hinted at our rocky start.

"Of course you do! I'm the most loveable Earthbender around!" She grinned.

"And this is Sokka, my extremely overprotective older brother. Sokka, this is Zuko. Not the temperamental, honor seeking Zuko we knew and loved. This is the occasionally temperamental, honorable Zuko who is kind and passionate. He's not much different from you. Especially when you get an insane plan into that head of yours." I paused to think about the scene that might cause. "On second thought, let's not have the two of you in the same general area without supervision. I'm afraid of the damages." Toph let out a booming laugh; one you would not expect from a person her size.

"I'd _pay_ to see that Sweetness!"

Sokka came up to Zuko, a calm look on his face. His boomerang was put away so I cautiously stepped aside. Zuko met Sokka's gaze, though watching him warily. Out of nowhere Sokka landed a right hook to the prince's jaw. He took it in stride.

"Sokka!"

"That's for chasing us around the world for a year." Without further ado, he offered his hand. "This is for bringing my sister back safely." Zuko took his arm – the almost universal warrior's handshake.

**I'm so sorry! I wasn't sure how much to elaborate on this chapter so it sat for a bit! I'll have you know that I should be working on a paper, reading two chapters, and studying for an exam but instead I'm writing this chapter. It's amazing that inspiration comes when it's least convenient! Like in the middle of class -_- Well, this story is coming to a close. I may have the next chapter be the final chapter and then an epilogue or I might extend a bit. I haven't quite decided yet. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for sticking with me!**

**~Hazel Eyes**


	21. Dragons

**Abbystar58: You're right, I can't make people review. But if you notice, I only asked for a particular number of reviews for a few chapters and haven't done so in quite a while. Mind you, when I made that request, or perhaps order to you, I was a junior in high school. I've grown and matured since then. If I caused offense I do apologize.**

[Katara's POV]  
The weeks passed by quickly, too quickly for my liking. Little progress was made with Aang's Firebending at first. Zuko's bending had decreased rapidly and so they journeyed together to find a new source of bending. When they returned the two of them were closer and reserved about the exact details regarding their trip. Zuko and I had taken to sleeping in the same room still, not wanting to be apart. When we were alone I'd been wrapped up in his arms, looking out the window. His chin rested on my shoulder.

"What happened out there, really?" I asked, curious. Zuko sighed.

"I'm really not supposed to tell you, you know, but I will anyways." He sighed again before tightening his arms around my waist and pressing a chaste kiss to my temple. He began his story: "We told you most of what really happened. There were a few old traps that were functional but I don't think they were as old as we'd originally thought. There was a civilization in those mountains. They've been there for hundreds of years. They're called the Sun Warriors. They were the first to learn Firebending from the dragons."

"Dragons? As in _dragon_ dragons? They didn't want to eat them?" Zuko laughed.

"No. The Sun Warriors worshipped and respected the dragons and their power. They were fascinated by the fire the dragons produced and so the dragons took them on as their students. The Sun Warriors were thought to be dead for hundreds of years, along with the dragons. Little did we know that they actually still lived in those temples. Well, near enough to them that they spotted us. At first they thought that we were there trying to steal their treasure but when we explained that we were trying to learn about original Firebending they took us to see Ran and Sha. We had to carry a flame from the eternal fire to present as tribute to them. Aang struggled, of course, given his hesitancy to learn Firebending in the first place. In the end, when we were presenting the fire, we heard a roar. Aang panicked and his flame went out.

"Next thing we knew, two massive dragons were flying around us! They were doing some sort of dance. When Aang and I were at the temple we'd seen statues showing the form of the dancing dragons. Aang convinced me to dance with him – with them. We finished our form to see that the dragons had landed, growling at us. We thought we would be burned alive but their fire became a vortex around us. I've never seen fire with so many colors. It was the most beautiful fire I have ever seen. I think that Aang and I were shown separate visions in the fire; we have different reasons for requesting to be taught the original Firebending. I needed a different drive for my bending while Aang only needed to learn to trust himself enough to learn. So, there are dragons and Sun Warriors still in existence. You are now one of the few people alive to know this secret."

"That's…" I couldn't think of anything to say. The images flashing through my head were terrifying. What if they'd been burned to a crisp? What if the dragons hadn't taught them how to bend? What if? What if? What if? My mind was spinning. "That's amazing Zuko." He didn't answer, just smiled. "And now you are one of the most powerful Firebenders alive. How does _that_ feel?"

"I wouldn't say I'm one of the most powerful Firebenders. Just average." I was taken about by his response. He had always seemed so sure about himself and his abilities. I turned in his arms after he'd loosened his grip enough for me to do so.

"And what makes you say that? You were retaught by _dragons_; you had your Uncle Iroh to teach you for years, and you're the Fire Prince. You really have all the odds stacked in your favor here." I knew my face showed my incredulity.

"My little sister is a Firebending prodigy," he replied simply, shrugging around me.

"So? What does that have to do with anything? That doesn't have any sway on _your_ abilities. I know when someone is a powerful bender and you, Prince Zuko, are one of the most powerful benders I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. You bend with purpose, not blind rage. While the old you would disagree, you don't use that power over others to meet your own ends. You have more honor than most people two or three times your age. Certainly more than your father or sister. Never doubt that." I placed my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me instead of focusing his eyes outside as he was. When he looked me in the eye I nodded, enforcing my statement. Still losing myself in his golden orbs I leaned up to kiss him. He graciously leaned his head down so I wouldn't have to reach so far.

A few days passed and in those days I took some time to sit and watch Zuko and Aang train. It was mesmerizing. While their movements were more like an Earthbender, more forceful, they moved with a grace that mirrored Waterbending. Aang was still a bit clumsy, trying to get over the feel of being an Airbender but Zuko's movements were flawless. Like a dance. What was even more fascinating was the flames he now produced. They were brighter, hotter, and larger without him losing control. Not once.

"Zuko?" I called softly one night when we were lying in bed. I was wrapped securely in his arms after spending four nights apart. He and Sokka had returned from their "fishing trip" mere hours ago. Luckily for me, no one had told my father about our sleeping arrangements.

"Hm?" he hummed in reply.

"What did you see when you met the dragons? What did they show you to help your bending?" The questions had been on my mind since the boy behind me had told me the story.

He was silent for a long time. I almost thought he'd fallen asleep. His breaths were long and even. But finally, I heard him sigh and he shifted. Rolling me to lay on my back, he hovered over me slightly. The moonlight illuminated his beautiful face as he rested a hand on mine. Again, he was silent; simply gazing at me as if trying to decide to tell me. When he leaned down to kiss me it was a sweet kiss. I felt all the love he had for me in that one short, blissful moment.

"You. They showed me you," he whispered and kissed me again.

**I'm sorry. I'm not sure where my summer went. I've been working and writing a novel so this story kind of got forgotten. I know it's ridiculously short but I wanted to get something up. I warn you now that I'll kind of be skimming over some episodes. I think my next chapter will be the Ember Island Players. I **_**might**_** be able to incorporate the Southern Raiders but I'm not sure yet. Maybe Katara will have nightmares about it. We'll see. I hope you enjoyed this little fluff scene. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think about this chapter and my tentative plans for the next one. Skip the Southern Raiders or keep it? Have a great day everyone.**

**Also, THANK YOU so much for sticking with me! It means a lot and I know I'm terrible at updating. I'm a bit bored with this so it's slowly coming!**

**~Hazel Eyes**


	22. Raiders

[Katara's POV]

It was with great regret and great hurry that we abandoned the Western Air Temple. It seems that Azula has not lost her talent for tracking. We were ambushed early one morning and only barely escaped. Aang protected us while Azula wreaked havoc on one of the last homes Aang had of is people. We were separated from half of our group, including my father and Haru. We managed to escape narrowly from Azula, only by Zuko's sacrifice. I nearly died with him. But life will go on. We will defeat the Fire Lord and I will avenge Zuko's death.

THE END!

**I'm totally kidding! I would probably cry if this is how it would have ended! Without further ado, here is the REAL chapter! Much love to you all!**

[Katara's POV]

It was with great regret and great hurry that we abandoned the Western Air Temple. Our weeks of solitude made it seem like the rest of the world no longer existed; like we weren't at war. I'd nearly forgotten about Azula's talent for tracking with deadly accuracy. It had become too hot for us to sleep comfortably in our rooms, though it wasn't so bad sleeping next to a Firebender whose body seemed to cool itself in order to acclimate to the temperature. But the fact that I have been sleeping in his room has been restricted to the two of us and Toph of course who could _see_ us sleeping in the same room. With much silent grumbling from the two of us, we moved out into the courtyard so the cool breeze came through. I have to admit, I missed having Zuko curled protectively around me at night.

It was early one morning, shortly after we'd settled into sleeping in a circle around the now dead fire that it happened. Azula's ships started firing bombs into the temple, much like the bombs used to prevent the escape of the submarines during the Day of Black Sun. Aang was the first one to react, moving the metal doors into place to separate us from Azula's attack force. The ceiling started to collapse at which time Zuko pushed me out of the way before I even knew what was happening. Toph opened a tunnel to escape out the back but Appa refused to be enclosed, especially after his time in captivity. Half of our group went through the tunnel, including my dad and Haru. Suki came with us as we fly out flying. Zuko saved us, distracting Azula long enough to get away. We almost lost him. In a brief moment I thought we did. I held him close to me after I pulled him into the saddle.

"She's not gonna make it," he remarked, almost regretfully, as Azula continued to fall. Out of nowhere she started Firebending from her feet, propelling her backwards towards the cliff where she was able to anchor herself. "Of course she did," Zuko continued bitterly. I merely held him closer to me.

A few hours later we found a small, uninhabited island. It was isolated. Perfect. As everyone began to set up camp I wondered off to look at the sea. Images of the attack on my tribe came to the forefront of my mind. They plagued me for the rest of the day.

At dinner that night I was distracted, sitting across the fire from Zuko without realizing. I kept seeing my mother's murder and Zuko falling. What if I hadn't been able to catch him? What if he fell to his death like he thought Azula was? What if…?

"Wow, camping," Aang started. "It really seems like old times again, doesn't it?"

"If you really want it to feel like old times I could…ah…chase you around a while and try to capture you," Zuko suggested in a playful tone. In the back of my mind I was surprised that he was showing this side of himself. Everyone laughed but me.

"To Zuko," Sokka toasted. "Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero?"

"Here, here," everyone proclaimed. I remained silent but I observed the uncomfortable demeanor he'd taken on.

"Thanks," he mumbled, barely heard. I got up and left, retreating back to the other side of the small island to look out over the sea, Yue high in the sky.

"Are you okay?" I heard, the voice quiet but familiar as my own. "You've been quiet all day."

"And don't I have a right to be?! You could have _died_ today! You do realize that, don't you? Or do you not care what would happen if you were gone? Is it some form of penance that you're trying to repay?!" I exploded with a fury I didn't realize that I was harboring.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asked, not answering my questions.

"Hm, you really wanna know? Let's see," I started walking back to him. "Maybe you can reclaim Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King? Or I know," I was in him face now. "You can bring my _mother_ back." I stormed off past him without looking back to our, regrettably, shared tent. I was almost hurt that he didn't come back that night.

When I awoke in the morning I found Zuko sitting on the rock facing my tent, slumped over in exhaustion. I strode by him once more.

"You look terrible."

"I waited out here all night. I didn't know if you'd want to be near me." His tone sounded defeated, but I could also hear a determined edge.

"What do you want now then? What could you possibly have to say?" I wouldn't look at him. Instead I kept my back to him as I brushed the tangles and tears out of my hair.

"I know who killed your mother and I'm going to help you find him." I looked back at Zuko with anger in my eyes, but this time it wasn't directed at him.

The journey took two days. My anger at Zuko dissipated a slight bit, though I needed to talk to him more, but my mind was solely on this mission. This mission that was years overdue. We found him. Yon Rah. He lived on a small island and he was cornered easily.

"She lied to you. She was protecting the last Waterbender," I exclaimed, not looking at the murderer kneeling in front of me. A wave of guilt clouded my anger as I absorbed the story behind my mother's death. It wasn't just a mindless killing. She was saving me.

"What?! Who?" Yon Rah's voice was bewildered, disbelieving that he'd made a mistake.

I glared at him, almost cringing in disgust. "ME!" I bellowed. I concentrated on all the water surrounding me – the rain falling and the puddles gathering on the mud. I brought my arms up next to me, parallel to the ground, my back straight, in a stance that looked almost like a Firebender. The water stopped and a large dome formed over us. My movements turned lethal as I twisted my arms, gathering the water before I threw dozens of icicles at the man with a yell. They stopped. I was frozen with my arms parallel to the ground once more, icicles inches from Yon Rah. _I will not be a monster._ I let the water go.

"I did a bad thing, I know I did, and you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my mother? That would be fair!" His voice sounded hopeful.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand. There's just nothing inside you – nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty." My voice was cold. I refused to care.

"Please, spare me," he sobbed. I found I didn't feel gratified to see him begging at my feet. I felt disgusted.

"As much as I hate you," my voice starts to shake, "I just can't do it." I turned and walked away, back to Appa.

I climbed into the saddle with my knees pulled close to my chest, shivering. I rested my head on my knees, not looking at Zuko as he climbed onto Appa's head and taking hold of the reins.

"Yip, yip," he whispered. Zuko turned us back towards where we came from and gave him some directions before climbing back into the saddle next to me. Silently he wrapped his arms around me, offering his warmth and silent comfort. He wasn't judging my weakness, and I appreciated it. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

When I next woke we were on a different island that the one where the rest of our group was. I was in a room on a soft bed. The moon was still high in the sky. I looked around, searching for Zuko. One side of the bed was still warm.

"I'll go get everyone else in the morning," I heard from the doorway. Zuko stood there, leaning against the door jam, holding a small plate of food and a steaming cup. After a moment he approached slowly to the unoccupied side of the bed where he sat and offered me the plate of bread and fruit. The mug was tea, which I'd taught him to brew over the last weeks. The quality has improved significantly.

"Thank you, for everything," I offered quietly. Zuko just nodded and remained quiet; almost as if he were afraid I'd have a meltdown or blow up at him. I sighed and set the tea and food aside and turned to face him. "Do you understand, or have any concept of how scared I was? You almost died Zuko. I would have lost someone else that I loved to the Fire Nation. Someone else would have died to protect me. I know you were protecting all of us and you'll say that Aang's life is more important, but that doesn't make your life any more dispensable. If you'd have died, who did you expect to become Fire Lord after this forsaken war is over? It won't be Azula!

"I love you Zuko. Not the Prince of the Fire Nation. Not the future Fire Lord. I love _you_. I love every bit of you, the good and the bad. I love and accept all of you; your past, who you are now, and who you will be in fifty years. _That's_ why I was scared. What if I hadn't caught you?"

"Do you know how much faith I have in you? I don't believe that you would have _let_ me fall. And if I did, well, I would have found my way back to you. I love you Katara. What you did today, I don't know that I would have had the strength to do what you did. You are strong and wonderful, and I certainly don't deserve you."

I shifted so I was resting against his side as he laid back to lean on the headboard. Not a moment had passed before I was wrapped in his protective and loving embrace. I fell asleep once more to the beating of his heart.

**Alrighty, there you have it! In the end I decided that this episode, Katara facing Yon Rah, was a crucial part to Katara's character. She needed to go on this journey and what she found was an inner strength that I don't think we fully appreciated until she took mercy on her mother's killer. Next chapter will be the Ember Island Players and we'll see the demolition of Kataang, no offense to anyone who likes them but for me it's just ew. She's like three years older and that's a significant difference when she's 15-16 and he's 12-13!**

**Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review for me! They make me happier than Zuko saying "I love you"!**

**~Hazel Eyes**


	23. Players

**Hello everyone! Now that I'm back on track with where this is going the chapters are coming a bit easier. Only a couple left to go! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

[Katara's POV]

The days following my confrontation with Yon Rah passed quickly. I noticed that Zuko looked at me with more concern than normal while sweet was starting to grate on my last nerve. The place Zuko had brought us to was his old family home on Ember Island. Though dusty, the house was magnificent. We could probably fit a good majority of our village in it. With nothing much for me to do while Zuko and Aang trained, I, with the forced help of Suki, started to clean up the place. It was mindless work and we were able to chat amicably, occasionally joined by Toph. After a few days we had a surprising amount of the house cleaned up.

About a week after we arrived we decided to take a break from cleaning so Suki went into town with Sokka for some food. Aang and Zuko were finishing their training session for the afternoon when the duo came running into the courtyard. They excitedly told us about a play being performed about us.

Zuko warned us that the Ember Island Players weren't known for being very accurate with their recounting of history but we all decided that we needed something fun to do. Later that night we made our way to the playhouse and settled into one of the seats higher up where we didn't have to worry about being hidden as strictly, though we took no chances.

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" I asked, coming out of the theatre during the second intermission.

"He left to get me fire gummies like ten minutes ago. And I'm still waiting," Sokka complained. He leaned up against the wall to pout.

"I'm going to check outside," I replied instead of rolling my eyes.

I opened the curtain to the balcony to find Aang resting against the rail. His gaze was trained on the ocean in front of us.

"Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not. I hate this play!" He threw his hat down, revealing his true age.

"I know it's upsetting but it sounds like you're overreacting." Aang turned to look at me next to him. He waved his arm to the ocean and back to punctuate his words.

"Overreacting?! If I hadn't blocked my chakra I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!" He turned back to look at the ocean. We stood in silence for a few moments.

"Katara? Did you really mean what you said in there?"

"In where? What are you talking about?"

"On stage…when you said I was like a little brother to you…and that you didn't have feelings for me."

"I didn't say that, an actor said that."

"But it's true isn't it?"

"Aang, now is not the time for you to be worrying about this." I knew that the truth would have to come out at some point but right now was definitely _not_ the time, especially with Zuko in close proximity and Aang's teacher.  
"Why not?"

"Because we're in the middle of a war and we have other things to worry about. This isn't the right time."

"Well, when is the right time?" His voice sounded desperate, pleading.

"Aang, I'm sorry but right now I'm just a little distracted." I tugged on my hair in my nervousness and confusion. My eyes were closed, thinking, feeling the power the full moon was giving me. I heard Aang take a step, and then his lips were on mine. It took me a moment to react. I pulled away. "What did I just _say?!_"

He looked at me with a blank stare but said nothing. "I'm going inside," I replied and ran inside before he could say anything else. I noticed Zuko's gaze on me as I walked past him to my seat. My face was flushed, I could feel it, but I didn't want to talk to him right now. Not after a confrontation with his student and boy whose feelings I don't return.

The play started again and Aang still hadn't returned. The invasion was getting ready to start on stage when Aang finally returned. I made sure to keep my eyes on the stage as Sokka filled him in on what he missed.

"I just want you to know that I'll always love you. Like a brother," actor Katara said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," actor Aang declared. The reaction was so cheery and accepting. I only wished that Avatar Aang could feel the same way.

Actor Zuko joined the group and the play continued on to Sozin's Comet. Azula dueled Zuko and Zuko fell. I felt the prince next to me stiffen. I looked at him with sympathy and worry, knowing what was going through his mind. Doubt, an immense amount of doubt and uncertainty. I reached for his hand just as he put it on the seat next to his leg. I squeezed it and he squeezed back though his eyes didn't leave the stage.

"The world is mine!" The Ozai impersonation was raised on a pedestal and my eyes widened. That couldn't possibly be the correct ending. The future is a fickle thing. Nothing is set. _Right?_

We walked out of the playhouse in silence. Zuko was leading the way back to the beach house before he spoke.

"That wasn't a good play." Although he was the one against the play in the first place, he still sounded shocked that it was as horrible as it was.

"I'll say."

"No kidding," I added. My mind was still focused on the troubled attitude of the Fire Prince, though he was being irrational. Well, maybe pessimistic, not irrational.

"Horrible."

"You said it."

"But the effects were decent," Sokka commented, feeling the need to mention the one and only redeeming quality.

"Zuko?" I whispered, creeping into his room. Like the palace, this house had a few secret passages. He made sure that our rooms were accessible to the other when we arrived. No one else knows about them.

Other than sitting up, Zuko made no other acknowledgement. I padded across the room quietly and climbed onto the bed behind him. I hugged him from behind, resting my forehead on his shoulder. I could feel that his heart rate was slightly elevated. He grasped my hands, holding me to himself.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I requested, lifting my head to rest my chin on his shoulder instead.

"What if the Players were right? What if I fail and Aang fails? What if the world falls and it's my fault? Aang isn't a killer, Katara. You know that better than anyone. How can the world expect him to kill a man three times his age and ruthless? He's still a child. Agni, even I'm a child. We are children, all of us, and everyone is looking to us to end this war.

"I haven't had high hopes of surviving this war. What if you survive? I won't be able to protect you from my sister or my father again. If I die, my sister will make you her plaything, or Agni forbid my father's! Promise me," he started desperately, looking at my face. "Promise me that if I die and my father wins, that you will not face him yourself. I can't imagine what he'd do to you and my worst nightmares are of him taking you from me. Please Katara. If he wins, run the other way. Let others fight him, not you."

"I can't promise you that I won't fight him. I can promise that _if_ we lost, I would not fight him alone. But we aren't going to lose. The whole world will be against him. We can do this. I will not lose you. I can't lose you. You will win. You are stronger than you believe and I have complete faith in you.

"When the time comes, Aang will do what is necessary. He knows his destiny just like me, just like you and Sokka. This war will end. In three days, we will start a new life, together. I promise." I shifted so I sat in his lap, took his face in my hands and kissed him like we would never kiss again.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, looking like the boy he was.

"Because I believe in you." My answer was simple. I have seen the might of this boy that I love. "You are powerful Zuko and your drive is not for power, but for peace and love. Your bending comes from a place of purity. Ozai and Azula bend with hate in their hearts. It will corrupt them completely if it hasn't already. You are a pure soul."

"Pure? I am far from pure. You know better," he contradicted.

"It is though. Your past actions came from a flawed upbringing. You have your mother's soul and when this war is over, we _will_ find her. She is so proud of you, I know it. Now, no more wallowing. Meet me in the courtyard in five minutes with your swords." I stood and slipped back into the passage before he could question me.

I dug through my bag to find my own Dao blades, still sharpened and gleaming. I crept down the stairs to the courtyard and started warming up with the basic forms. I was almost through with them when I heard quiet footsteps behind me. I turned quickly and smirked, blade at Zuko's neck. I dropped it after a second.

"Well Blue Spirit, time to teach or time to play?" I taunted, twirling my twin blades. The former vigilante dropped into a fighting stance at the ready with his own smirk.

"Let's play."

We fought until the moon started to descend and the skies lightened. Sweat covered our bodies and we climbed the stairs quietly and separated to sleep in our own bedrooms. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**Before you say anything, I do realize that Zuko was a bit out of character but I hope that you understand why. In the series we don't get to see the vulnerable side of him very often and I wish that we did. I have a feeling that if they'd kept the series on the Zutara track then we would have gotten to see it a bit more. Leave me a review my lovelies. See you next time.**

**~Hazel Eyes**


	24. Comet

**Alright people! This is a revised version of the chapter but it is the last chapter before the epilogue! It's a long one with a lot of scenes from the movie but I've had to make some changes to account for the changes in plot in my version. The scenes from the Thank you for all of those who have stuck with me! Enjoy!**

**Also, sorry for those of you who don't like switching POVs within the chapter, but it works better for this chapter if I do.**

[Zuko's POV]

"You're wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back.

"_Welcome Prince Zuko. We waited for you," Ozai greeted. I walked calmly to my place at his right side, bowed, and sat._

_ "General Shinu, your report," he commanded. The man addressed stood._

_ "Thank you sir. Ba Sing Se is still under our control; however, Earthbender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom." The general stopped when he reached the far end of the map, facing us._

_ "What is your recommendation?" Even though his methods and goals were completely repulsive, I couldn't help but appreciate that my father actually took advice from his generals._

_ "Our army is spread too thin, but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom." I sat listening intently, knowing that every bit of this information would be important._

_ "Hm, Prince Zuko," the Fire Lord started, turning his head to look at me, and I looked at him. "You've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?"_

_ I thought about my time in the Earth Kingdom and my experiences with the people. Everywhere you looked they were making the best of everything they had. They were happy. I despaired briefly at the loss of Uncle. "The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything as long as they have hope."_

_ "Yes, you're right." He paused, looking away. "We need to destroy their hope." The tone of his voice alone was enough to instill fear, let alone the expression coupled with it._

_ I was surprised at the conclusions he'd drawn from my statement, though I shouldn't have been. "Well that's not exactly what I-" I started but was interrupted by Azula._

_ "I think you should take their precious hope, and the rest of their land, and burn it. All to the ground." She flicked one of the strands of hair framing her face as though she were discussing what clothes to get rid of._

_"Yes. Yes, you're right Azula." She glared across the space occupied by my father at me. "Sozin's Comet is almost upon us and on that day will endow us with all the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us."_

_ "What are you suggesting sir," General Shinu asked, uncertainly._

_ "When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom. Permanently." Despite myself I couldn't contain the horror I felt. I was only glad that my father wasn't looking at me, nor was anyone else in the room. "From our airships we'll reign fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy everything. And out of the ashes a new world will be born. A world in which all the lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything!" There was a round of applause from the war council. I sat in horror._

"I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan. I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I'd lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was."

"I can't believe this," I heard Katara say. I hadn't told her the details of that last war meeting.

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is just pure evil," Sokka added.

"What am I gonna do?" Aang asked. I stood and walked towards him.

"I know you're scared and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang bellowed.

"I didn't think I had to! I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait!" I yelled back as the young Avatar paced away.

"This is bad," he dropped to his knees. "This is really, _really_ bad." Katara walked forward.

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone."  
"Yeah! If we all fight him together, we've got a shot at taking him down!" Toph was surprisingly optimistic. I realized that none of us were children anymore. We were warriors.

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my father – how to redirect lightning." Aang's face lit up immediately. I always forget that he really is still a child, despite being forced into being a warrior too. I got into the now familiar stance and started to demonstrate the motions, expecting Aang to follow. "If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You turn your opponent's energy against them."

"That's like Waterbending," Aang chirped. I saw a spark of interest in Katara's cerulean eyes at the statement. I could feel her watching me intently now.

"Exactly. My Uncle invented this technique himself by studying Waterbenders."

"So, have you ever redirected lightning before?"

"Once, against my father," I responded.

"What did it feel like?" I relaxed my stance.

"Exhilarating." Aang's face clearly displayed his excitement. I clearly remembered my encounter on the day of the eclipse. "But terrifying. You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move, it's over."

"Well, not over over. I mean, there's always Katara and a little spirit water action, am I right?" The boy turned to look at the girl watching us.

She didn't look amused. "Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you."

"Oh."

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life, before he takes yours."

"Yeah, I'll just do that."

[Katara's POV]

Later in the evening, after Aang's outburst, Zuko and I were in our room. He was sitting on the balcony with a set of candles before him, meditating. I went around the room making sure everything was ready to go at a moment's notice.

"Zuko?" I called, my mind unable to stop its constant worry.

"Hm?"

"I know that your father has to be stopped, there is no arguing that point." I walked to the balcony and sat facing him though he was still facing the candles. He opened his eyes, silent, waiting for me to continue. "Aang is still a child. We are all still children, really. But Aang's whole childhood was spent in a different time. Violence was never an option for him. Now the whole world is asking him to end a life. He is twelve years old. Would you ask that of any other child? How old were you when you were challenged to an Agni Kai?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen. You were thirteen years old and you were asked to dual someone many years your senior. You've said that you were ready to fight him. But think about how you were raised Zuko. Would you have been ready to kill the man?"

"If it was my life or his, yes." The way he answered left no doubt that he would have done anything to live.

"I think that when it comes down to it, Aang will take a life, but constantly telling him and shoving him in that direction isn't helping him. I only wish there was another way." My tome saddened at the thought of tarnishing Aang's soul. He's always been the pure, innocent one of our group and the thought of being forced to change that is heartbreaking.

"We all do, but unless he can master the Avatar state and reach the other Avatars then there isn't a way of knowing if there even is another way." I could feel Zuko's eyes on me, studying me. He turned to face me, our knees touching. "You love him, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course. Since Sokka and I found him he's been like our little brother, and then Toph came along and she's our little sister. It's a familial love. Though he'd be hard pressed to admit it, Sokka sees you as a brother too," I replied, guessing at Zuko's moment of insecurity.

"And you? What am I to you?"

"You are the man I'm in love with. I see you as the person I could spend the rest of my life with. The man I have seen grow from a rotten prince to an honorable and compassionate one. You are the future Fire Lord of a peaceful nation." I held his face in my hands, looking into his eyes, willing him to see the honesty and love in my eyes as well as hear the truth in my words. Slowly, I leaned forward to kiss him, letting him feel my love there too.

When I pulled away I stood from my place and tugged Zuko's hands to follow. He stood with grace borne of nobility.

"Come on," I ordered softly. "Let's go to bed." He followed without complaint, as pliant and exhausted as he'd been the night I almost ran away and he brought me back. Cocooned in his warmth I fell asleep quickly with his steady breaths and heartbeat as my lullaby.

***skip to after Jun helps out***

"What's going on?" Toph asked. "We're surrounded by old people!"

"Not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours." I walked forward to the man from the Northern Water Tribe. "Pakku," I bowed.

"It is respectful to bow to an old Master," he bowed back. "But how about a hug for your new grandfather?"

"That's so exciting!" I exclaimed after my moment of shock. I ran to hug him as Sokka screamed in excitement behind me. "You and Gran Gran much be so happy to have found each other again."

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything," Pakku told us, clearly proud of himself.

"Welcome to the family Gramp Gramp," Sokka cheered, hugging our new grandfather, though he wasn't impressed with his new nickname.

"You can still just call me Pakku," he told Sokka, pushing him off, not unkindly but firmly.

"How about Grand-Pakku?" Sokka tried to compromise.

After a moment, "No."

I stepped in before he could try out any other names, turning to Zuko. "And this was Aang's first Firebending teacher." The two Firebenders bowed to each other.

"Jeong Jeong," the older man introduced himself.

***yada yada, we all watched the episode, right?***

Zuko's happiness at his uncle being with the rest of the Order of the White Lotus was apparent, though I could sense uneasiness. I walked over to him and took his hand. He squeezed back in response. We walked into the encampment and Sokka's master took Zuko to his uncle's tent. I followed silently and watched as Zuko readied himself to enter before sighing. Instead he sat in defeat, looking like a lost little boy, which he is in some ways.

"Are you okay?" I asked, coming up to him.

"No, I'm not okay. My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved me and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?" Though I knew the answer, I also knew that he needed to hear it for himself, and he needed to hear _himself_ say it.

"More sorry than I've been for anything in my entire life."

"Then he'll forgive you," I told him. The boy looked at me. "He will," I restated. He turned to look at the tent again, gave himself a reassuring nod and stood.

[Zuko's POV]

I took a deep breath before walking in.

"Uncle?" I called. My call was met with snores. I smiled lightly at the familiar sound and sat, waiting for my uncle to awaken.

It was a few hours later when the sun was rising that I noticed a change in Uncle's breathing. He sighed, sat up, and stretched with a yawn, his back to me. He turned a little and noticed me, then turned back around, his shoulders slumped.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me." My eyes started to well with tears. "But I want you to know, I am so _so_ sorry Uncle. I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did." The tears fell. " I don't know how I can ever make it up to you, but I-" Uncle turned without my noticing and pulled me into a tight hug. "How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you'd be furious with me?"

"I was never angry with you. I was sad, because I was afraid you'd lost your way," he explained.

"I did lose my way." He pushed me away so I was at arm's length. I couldn't look at him.

"But you found it again. But you did it by yourself and I am so happy you found your way here." There were tears streaming down my uncle's face, and I wasn't so ashamed of mine.

"It wasn't that hard Uncle. You have a pretty strong scent."

We sat for a while, quietly, just glad to be in each other's presence.

"What happened to that girl you had with you?"

"Katara," I smiled softly. Before I could say anything else Uncle spoke.

"Ah, young love," he sighed. "I should have known from the start. Ever since you found that necklace of hers."

"When this war is over I'm going to ask her to marry me. I've already asked her father and brother their permission. Sokka helped me to make the traditional Water Tribe engagement necklace." I pulled it out of my pocket to show him. Uncle took it from my hands, almost reverently.

"It is beautiful, Zuko. Well done." I took it back from him and safely deposited it into my pocket.

"I want to give her the option to wear it as a bracelet or wear a ring instead so she doesn't have to take off her mother's." I was more nervous about proposing than I was to help end the war. "I know how much it means to her. When she was supposed to be my slave at the palace, it hurt her to take it off, that much was clear. After learning more about her, and getting to know her, it was easy to understand why. Her relationship with her mother was like mine with my mother. They were very close, and we killed her." I looked away in disgust; disgust that my own nation would kill someone for not bending the same element.

"You did not kill her, I did not kill her. One man did. A man without honor. You can't change what happened. All you can do is love her, and let her know that she is loved." I nodded in determination.

"Come, we should join the others," Uncle suggested. I stood and he did the same. With one last hug we exited the tent to seek out the others and breakfast.

***Agni Kai***

[Katara's POV]

"Stay here, do you understand?" Zuko demanded, clearly remembering the time I'd nearly gotten myself burned by entering the arena while he was training. I nodded my assent.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, _brother_," Azula called, contempt clear in her voice, and trying to get a rise out of her older brother. Zuko remained calm in his stance.

"No you're not." His voice was almost sad. Azula smirked.

Blow after blow was exchanged, bursts of blue and orange lighting the courtyard. Azula was ruthless in her style though not as in control as she normally was. Zuko seemed to be trying to win without actually killing her. After all, she's still his sister. If it came down to it, if our roles were reversed, could I kill Sokka, no matter how horrible he was to me? _No, I couldn't. Even if he were positively awful and cruel to me, I could never kill my family_. I knew that Zuko felt the same. By nature he has a kind soul that would only be driven to kill if it was the last possible option.

I see Zuko leave my range of sight as he launches himself in the air, effectively avoiding Azula's flame. When he lands, he is surrounded by more fire, blue then orange as he uses his own bending to disrupt hers. My heart beats quickly in my chest as Azula's control slips a little more. A fire without control will cause ultimate destruction and Azula has almost run out. Zuko, on the other hand, moves with a grace that betrays his surroundings. His muscles are relaxed and his movements precise, as if this were only a sparring match.

Azula tumbles to the far side of the courtyard, thrown off course by Zuko's attack. When she stands there is a positively maniacal look in her eye. Zuko speaks but I don't hear it. I move without realizing, ready to come to his aid if need-be. I don't trust the look in her eyes. After a moment I see lightning striking the ground and surrounding the girl across the way. It was a terrifyingly beautiful sight. Before I can react the lightning is coming straight for me. Zuko won't make it in time.

_Sokka and I are laughing in the snow. Our mother calls us inside for supper._

_ Dad throws me high in the air as I shriek with happiness._

_ Aang opens his eyes for the first time in 100 years and asks to go penguin sledding._

_ The first time I see Zuko._

_ Sokka grinning with happiness and cracking jokes._

_ The first time we kiss…_

"NOOOOOO!" Zuko falls. I scream. Azula's laughter rings through the courtyard.

[Zuko's POV]

All my focus was on Azula. I told Katara she was off, and every movement she made pointed to that fact. Her strikes weren't calculated. She was using brute force and randomly trying to overpower me. My mistake was taunting her and it almost cost me Katara.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed. I barely had enough time to catch the lightning but with the force of it some of it hit my chest. I was almost unable to redirect it. I could hear Katara yell for me and Azula fending her off.

I managed to turn onto my stomach, trying to regain my feet and finish the Agni Kai. I could not lose Katara. Katara was running, lightning falling on her heels. She found the basin of water and commanded it to do her will. I blacked out. The next thing I knew I felt gentle hands turning me over and cool water on my abdomen. The pain was intense but it receded slightly at her healing touch. Finally it was lessened enough for my muscles to relax. I sighed in relief.

She looked to my face and smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Katara."

"I'm so sorry. I should have stayed back. I should have listened to you!" She leaned down and wrapped her arms around my neck, and squeezing tight. I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her back in a comforting manner. She helped me sit up without straining my newly scarred abdomen. I took her face in my hands.

"I'm alright. I love you. I will always love you." I kissed her sweetly, tasting the salt of her tears.

We stood and looked upon Azula, still chained to the grates surrounding the courtyard. I looked upon her with no pity in me. She'd disgraced herself by involving Katara. Involving a spectator not part of an Agni Kai is one of the most dishonorable tricks you can play in combat. While I mourned the loss of any chance for my little sister to regain her innocent nature, or to express it at all, I could not forgive her for trying to kill my soon-to-be fiancé.

"Come on. Let's get that taken care of while we wait for news of the others," Katara told me, taking my hand and leading me back through the palace. As we passed one of the Fire Sages we told them to have Azula taken to a more secure location.

The news we wanted came a couple hours later with the arrival of the rest of our group on an airship. Sokka's leg was beyond Katara's capabilities to heal but she was able to take away some of the pain. Not long after the arrival of the others a message was received from Ba Sing Se from Uncle. He'd fulfilled his destiny at last and agreed to come for my coronation in a few days. In the mean time I knew I must speak to Aang. My opportunity came a few days later when he was outside with Appa and Momo.

"Aang. Can I talk to you?" I called. The young Avatar turned with a smile. It hurt to know I'd be the one to remove it.

"Sure Zuko. What is it?"

"It's about Katara," I started. Panic flared in his eyes.

"Is she okay? What happened?!"

"She's fine. It's just, I know how you feel about her and I know what you'd been hoping for after the war. But, Katara and I have been seeing each other since before the eclipse and I'm going to ask her to marry me. I didn't want it to come as a surprise to you. We thought it'd be better to wait until after the comet came to tell anyone. Only Sokka and her father knew I wanted to propose. Toph knew we were together because, let's face it, when does anything get passed her? We asked her not to tell." The expression on the boy's face was as close to heartbreaking as you could get.

"I understand," he replied.

"I'm sorry Aang." I didn't wait for a reply, knowing no words would mend his heart.

***At the Jasmine Dragon***

Katara had gone outside to see if Aang was alright. Since that day I talked to him there was decidedly less bounce to his step. I felt a bit of guilt though I couldn't change my own heart any more than I could change his. When Aang came back in without Katara and a nod to me I took that as my moment to see her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, coming to stand beside her as she looked at the setting sun.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked in return.

"Not as beautiful as the one I'm looking at," I replied with a small blush. "Katara?"

"Hm?" I took her hands in mine and turned her to face me.

"When the comet was here I thought I was going to lose you. I taunted Azula and I shouldn't have and I will forever count it among my worst mistakes. She almost took something so precious from me that I never would have recovered. I love you with everything in me and I never want to be without you. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes. A thousand times, yes!" she exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Tears of joy. She leaped into my arms and I spun her around with a laugh on my lips. As I set her down I pulled out the necklace I'd worked so hard on.

The stone was obsidian with blue and red streaks running throughout that had taken extreme care to combine. Thanks to the fire granted by the dragons with stone would never lose its warmth and the colors would glow. A graceful combination of flames and waves made up the design. The chain was silver with a clasp so it wouldn't come undone, like her mother's.

"I have this as well," I added, pulling out a plain golden ring. "I know how much your mother's necklace means to you." I slipped the ring on her left ring finger. A perfect fit.

"It's beautiful, Zuko. I love you. I love you. I love you." No matter how hard we tried we could not stop grinning. I kissed her fully and vowed to never let her go.

**Alright people! That's it. Only the epilogue left! If you read this chapter all in one go, kudos to you. I myself had to take breaks writing it, especially as I watched the mortification that was the Kataang kissing finale! Ugh! I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if it was a little OOC but seeing as we didn't see that side of Zuko much it was a little more difficult! Please review.**

**All my love,**

**~Hazel Eyes**


	25. Epilogue

[Katara's POV]

*One Year Later*

Our wedding was simple. Well, as simple as it can be when you're marrying the new Fire Lord. Zuko and I decided that we would wait to tell everyone of our engagement. Only those closest to us knew. Zuko was determined to get his nation back in order, at the very least stable, before announcing that their new Fire Lady would be from the Water Tribes. While he did that, I returned to the South Pole with my father, Sokka, and Suki to help rebuild there. Suki adapted surprisingly well to the cold. Eventually, she too had to return to her own people with a promise to return as soon as she passed on her leadership. She and Sokka were also engaged though they had been for quite a few weeks, much to my shock.

"Hello love," Zuko greeted, hugging me from behind. I relaxed into his warm embrace as I stared out over the ocean from our balcony.

"Hello husband," I smiled.

"I must say, that was one of the longest years of my life. You have no idea how much I've wanted to call you my Fire Lady." A kiss on my temple. "My wife." A kiss to my cheek. "Mine." He kissed me full on, turning me slightly.

"Mmm," I hummed. "Well, now I'm yours as you are mine."

"And you're positive the wedding was to your liking? We could always take a trip to the South and have a traditional Water Tribe ceremony if you'd like." Zuko looked at me with anxious eyes, always worried that his nation's customs would make me unhappy. I turned in his arms.

"Zuko, stop worrying. It was magnificent. Besides, we were able to combine our two traditions. Surprisingly, many of them were similar. And who would have thought that your Fire Lady would wear blue to her wedding? I'm sure your ancestors are rolling right about now," I laughed at the thought. My dress had been in the traditional Fire Nation style but shades of beautiful blue. I'd wanted a blue and white dress but when Zuko explained that white was their color of mourning; I understood and decided on light blues to substitute.

"I am glad that Aang has found someone, aren't you? Who would have guessed that he and Toph would end up together? Especially when we first met her, though I suppose the same could be said about us."

"Yes, I am glad for them, but I'm even gladder for us. We made it. After all the obstacles we faced, we made it!" The grin adorning my husband's face was blinding. I couldn't help my answering grin.

"Yes, we did," I sighed happily and kissed him.

*Three months later*

"Zuko, love? Come here please!" I called from the balcony. The full moon was high above me and I could barely contain my excitement. I've waited all day for this.

"What is it?" he asked, curiously, not even bothering to rid himself of his crown or armor yet. He looked as handsome as ever.

"I have something to show you," I grinned, holding my hands out to him. He took them and I pulled him closer.

I placed his hands on my slightly round but hard belly, on the barely noticeable bump. Zuko looked at me quizzically but when I grinned and glanced down at our hands I saw understanding flood his face. He laughed with joy, picked me up and twirled me before setting me down and kissing me with a barely concealed passion. Pulling back from me he knelt before me and felt my baby bump once more.

"I'm going to be a father," he said in wonder.

"You are," I grinned. "The best father this nation has seen. You will love them and care for them and they will love you."

"I love you," Zuko whispered, rising and placing his hands on my cheeks.

"And I love you."

That night we slept curled into one another with smiles etched into our faces. It was the start of a new era of love and peace and happiness. Just as Zuko promised.

***The End***

** Well everyone, that's all! Sorry it was so short but I couldn't think of a good way to end it. But, there it is. Thank you for sticking with me through these last couple of years! I've had a lot of fun writing this but now I think it's time to move onto others! I love you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing!**

**All my love,**

**Hazel Eyes**


End file.
